Harry Potter i Powrót do Przeszłości
by Ginger.66
Summary: Podczas wesela Billa i Fleur, Harry siedzi w pokoju Rona i bada spadek, który dostał po Dumbledorze. Chcecie dowiedzieć się, co znajduje się w złotym zniczu i jak to zmieni los Harry'ego? Więc przeczytajcie ;) Uwaga: slash! HP/OC, SB/RL, JP/LE-P. Opowiadanie publikuję również na blogspot, jeśli ktoś woli taką formę ;)
1. Chapter 1

Witam wszystkich, którym udało się tu dotrzeć! To moje autorskie opowiadanie (oczywiście postacie należą do J.K. Rowling), które zaczęłam pisać cztery lata temu, więc początkowe rozdziały nie są zbyt wysokich lotów. Tom 6 został prawie całkowicie pominięty, oprócz faktu, że Dumbledore nie żyje i został zamordowany przez Snape'a. Jednak nie istnieją horkruksy. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się i zostawicie po sobie jakiś ślad ;)

* * *

Siedział na łóżku w pokoju swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, opierając się głową o odblaskowo pomarańczową poduszkę. W dłoni obracał złotego znicza, który co chwila wyrywał się do lotu, tylko po to, by być ponowne złapanym. Z dołu dochodziła do niego dudniąca, wesoła muzyka. Wesleyowie - cała ich rodzina - świętowali ślub Billa i Fleur.

Westchnął, ponownie zaciskając palce na zniczu. Trwała oficjalna wojna, a oni beztrosko się bawią. Nie potrafił tak. Już nie. Zbyt szybko musiał wydorośleć, by teraz móc się z tego cieszyć. Owszem, bardzo mocno życzył nowożeńcom szczęścia, ale nie potrafił im tego okazać. Najpierw śmierć Cedrika na jego oczach, potem Syriusza i Dumbledore'a, odcisnęły na nim piętno.

Gdyby tak cofnąć czas...

Ale nie mógł. Bo niby jak? W tym momencie musiał się dowiedzieć jak zabić największego czarnoksiężnika – Lorda Voldemorta. On, Harry Potter, niemal siedemnastoletni chłopak, o czarnych, rozczochranych włosach i niesamowicie zielonych oczach o odcieniu morderczego zaklęcia musiał zabić kogoś, kto już raz oparł się śmierci. Lub dać się zabić. Miał być wybawicielem całego czarodziejskiego świata i to dlaczego!? Przez durną nietoperzyce, która pijana palnęła idiotyczną "przepowiednie"!

Zrezygnowany, puścił znicza, który wzbił się w powietrze przed jego oczami. Ponownie westchnął. Tę piłeczkę złapał podczas swojego pierwszego meczu Quidditcha. O mały włos jej nie połknął. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a sekundę później zmarł, gdy dotarł do niego sens tej myśli. O mały włos jej nie POŁKNĄŁ... Właśnie! Nie złapał jej ręką, tylko wpadł mu do ust.

Zmarszczył brwi i przyłożył piłeczkę do warg, czekając chwilę na efekt. Minuta. Dwie. Nic.

Cofnął dłoń, przyglądając się zniczowi z rezygnacją. Przecież musi być jakieś wytłumaczenie. Dumbledore nie dałby mu go tylko do zabawy. Musi być w nim jakaś wskazówka, tylko jak ją zdobyć...?

Nagle złoty znicz rozbłysnął złotym światłem i otworzył się, ukazując swoją zawartość. W środku leżał zmieniacz czasu taki, jaki miała Hermiona w trzeciej klasie, gdy ratowali Syriusza.

Syriusz...

Nie. Nie może. Musi być jakiś szczególny cel. Musiał tylko dowiedzieć się, jaki? Spojrzał na znicz, który ponownie latał koło jego głowy. Piłeczka jakby usłyszała jego myśli i podleciała do ruchomego zdjęcia i popukała w szybkę, za którą było zamknięte. Byli na nim, przytuleni do siebie, Lily i James.

Ale co to może oznaczać? Zerknął jaszcze raz na zmieniacz czasu i na zdjęcie swoich rodziców. Nagle go olśniło. Przecież to oczywiste!

\- Mam się cofnąć do ich czasów?

Zero reakcji. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Ale po cóż miałby cofać się do ich czasów? Nie lepiej do momentu, gdy urodził się Voldemort? Albo przynajmniej do czasów, gdy nie jest jeszcze w pełni mocy?

Nagle z dołu doszedł do niego ogłuszający huk. Zerwał się z łóżka, założył na szyje zmieniacz czasu i podbiegł do okna. Namiot palił się w kilku miejscach, muzyka przestała grać, a ludzie teleportowali się przerażeni lub walczyli. Przebiegł przez pokój, lecz znicz podleciał do niego i dziwna siła zatrzymała go w pół drogi. Piłeczka zaczęła uderzać w zmieniacz czasu na szyi chłopaka. Potter chciał ją odgonić, ale znicz nie ustępował, przytrzymując go magią w miejscu.

\- Mam go użyć? Ale...

Piłeczka popukała Harry'ego w głowę.

\- Myśleć? Au! No co ty...!? - spróbował ją schwytać, ale mu umknęła. - Musze im pomóc!

Znowu pukanie w zmieniacz. Jęknął cicho i chwycił magiczny artefakt z zamiarem użycia go, gdy znicz ponownie mu przeszkodził. Znowu puknął go w głowę, a następnie w zdjęcie na półce. O co może, do diaska, chodzić!? Spojrzał na swoich rodziców, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na włosach Jamesa. No tak! Chwycił różdżkę i zmienił kolor swoich włosów na jasny blond.

\- Może być?

Brak reakcji uznał za potwierdzenie. Zerknął w stronę okna i momentalnie podjął decyzje. Miał nadzieje, że tak też im pomoże. Harry chwycił plecak z peleryną niewidką, mapą huncwotów i paroma innymi cennymi rzeczami. Wsunął do niego różdżkę, stwierdzając, że tym sposobem jej nie straci, po czym spojrzał na piłeczkę i wziął złoty zmieniacz do ręki. Przekręcił raz, drugi, trzeci... Nagle rozbłysło białe światło i otoczyło go ściśle tak, że przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, co się wokół niego dzieje. Poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka, tak bardzo podobne do uczucia towarzyszącemu teleportacji...

Zamrugał parę razy, by odpędzić białe plamki. Wylądował w... lesie. Ale nie byle jakim lesie, tylko Zakazanym. Jęknął i rozejrzał się mając nadzieję, że jednak nie wylądował gdzieś bardzo głęboko. Zobaczywszy w oddali niewielką ścieżkę wydeptaną olbrzymimi buciorami Hagrida, uśmiechnął się. Do Hogwartu było całkiem niedaleko, tylko drzewa zasłaniały zarys zamku. Zrobił krok w stroną dróżki i zmarł zdezorientowany. Spojrzał na siebie i spostrzegł, że jego ubrania są na niego dużo za duże, a przynajmniej bardziej niż zwykle. Sam również czuł się jakby... mniejszy.

Nagle coś za nim ostrzegawczo zaszeleściło. Odwrócił się i zobaczył dwie postacie ubrane na czarno, wychodzące zza drzew.

\- O... patrz, Walburgo. Czyżby jakiś nieposłuszny dzieciaczek wymknął się z zamku. Nieładnie. Za to powinien być szlaban.

Harry zmarł. _Świetnie, śmierciożercy._ Dlaczego on zawsze ma takie szczęście? Jęknął cicho i cofnął się o krok.

\- Oj, Malfoy, przestraszyłeś go.

\- Będzie bardziej przestraszony, jak Czarny Pan się do niego dobierze. Będzie mógł ponegocjować z Dumbledorem o tego bachora.

Czarnowłosy jęknął ponownie i odwrócił się szybko, nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków, zrywając do biegu.

\- Łap go! - wrzasnął Malfoy, zaczynając gonić chłopca.

 _Przeklęte krótkie nóżki. Jak ja mam tak biec?_

Wpadł na niewielką polankę i skręcił w stronę Hogwartu. Widział już w oddali najwyższe wieże zamku. Koło głowy świsnęło mu zaklęcie i w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed kolejnym. Las powoli zaczął się przerzedzać, została ostatnia warstwa niskich gałęzi. Wbiegając na błonia, potknął się o wystający korzeń, poczuł gwałtowny ból w kostce, a w następnej chwili wpadł w czyjeś ramiona...


	2. Chapter 2

Był piękny, wrześniowy wieczór, kiedy nad brzegiem jeziora, niedaleko Zakazanego Lasu, dało się słyszeć głośną kłótnię.

\- No, Liluś...

\- Nie!

\- Ale kochanie...

\- Zamknij się!

\- Lilka...

\- Odwal się w końcu, Potter!

\- Ale umów się ze mną!

\- Nie!

Tak oto, w skrócie, przedstawiała się rozmowa czarnowłosego chłopaka o czekoladowych oczach i rudowłosej dziewczyny z zielonymi tęczówkami. Patrzyli sobie hardo w oczy, nie zwracając uwagi na rozbawionych przyjaciół, siedzących koło nich.

Cała siódemka (trzy dziewczyny i czterech chłopców) nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że za chwilę całkiem niespodziewanie w ich życie wtargnie młody chłopiec o przeszywającym, avadowym spojrzeniu.

Nagle jeden z przyjaciół, o brązowych włosach i oczach koloru miodu, podniósł się gwałtownie i zmarł.

\- Co jest Luniu? Dość słuchania wrzasków? - zapytał chłopak z przydługimi czarnymi włosami.

\- Przymknijcie się na chwilę, co? - warknął na towarzystwo, które posłusznie zamilkło.

\- Ale co się dzieje? - chciał wiedzieć młody czarodziej nazwany Potterem.

\- Coś słyszę. Od strony Zakazanego Lasu. Ktoś chyba rzuca zaklęcia.

Nim zdążyli odpowiedzieć zobaczyli pierwszy błysk jakiejś klątwy. Wszyscy wstali szybko wyciągając różdżki i podeszli bliżej linii drzew.

Nagle z gęstwiny wybiegł blondwłosy chłopak ze strachem widocznym w oczach. James w ostatnim momencie złapał go w ramiona, gdyż dzieciak potknął się i byłby upadł. Młodszy czarodziej zacisnął dłonie na jasnej koszuli brązowookiego ucznia Hogwartu i jęknął z bólu. Nie mógł stanąć na nodze.

\- W porządku? - zapytał James z lekkim szokiem na twarzy. Cóż, nie codziennie łapie się jakiegoś nieznanego chłopaka, chroniąc go przed upadkiem.

\- Tak, w porządku. Dziękuję - odparł Harry Potter, podnosząc wzrok na starszego czarodzieja. Ten zamrugał parę razy ze zdumienia. U kogo on widział ten szczególny odcień zieleni...

\- Chyba ma coś z kostką - mruknął Remus Lupin i już chciał schować różdżkę, gdy z lasu wybiegli zamaskowani śmierciożercy. Jeden z nich zacmokał z dezaprobatą i wymierzył w nich różdżką.

\- Oj, oj, co wy, dzieciaczki, robicie tak blisko Zakazanego Lasu. Należy wam się, co najmniej, szlaban. Ach! I jest nasza zguba - mężczyzna spojrzał na uczepionego koszuli Jamesa chłopca. - Oddajcie nam go po dobroci albo inaczej pogadamy.

\- Marzysz! - krzyknął Syriusz i, z wrodzoną gwałtownością, pierwszy posłał zaklęcie w stroną śmierciożerców. Inni poszli za jego przykładem i chwilkę później słudzy Czarnego Pana padli nieprzytomni na trawę.

\- Nie ma to jak przewaga liczebna - zachichotał James chowając swoją broń do tylnej kieszeni spodni. –To co z nimi robimy?

\- Hymm... Może wrzucimy ich do jeziora? - zaproponował Syriusz Black z całkiem niewinną miną.

\- Jeszcze nie chcę być mordercą - prychnęła Lily Evans, patrząc na nieprzytomnych dorosłych, których twarze zasłaniały białe, dość przerażające, maski. - Trzeba powiadomić dyrektora.

\- Czy ty Liluś powiedziałaś: "jeszcze"?

\- Nie łap mnie za słówka, Potter.

\- A za co mam cię łapać? - spytał z cwanym uśmieszkiem.

Harry spojrzał na swoich przyszłych rodziców z lekką irytacją i pewnym niedowierzaniem. _Czyli to prawda, że cały czas się kłócili._ Postanowiwszy nie dopuścić do gorszej wymiany zdań, puścił koszulę Jamesa, której kurczowo się trzymał, z zamiarem zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Niestety nie wyszło. Starszy Potter, nie przerywając kłócić się z przyszłą żoną, podniósł go i wziął na ręce. Zielonooki jęknął z frustracji, poruszając się niespokonie. Czuł się teraz strasznie... upokorzony. Zaczął się wyrywać, ale Rogacz tylko wzmocnił uścisk. Parsknął cicho z irytacją, gdy przyjaciele Lily i Jamesa zaczęli chichotać w najlepsze. Nie zauważali, że śmierciożercy poruszają się lekko, zaczynając odzyskiwać przytomność. Harry szybko sięgnął po różdżkę Jamesa, wiedząc, że nim wyciągnie swoją, ukrytą w plecaku, który wisiał na jego ramieniu, śmierciożercy zdążą zaatakować nastolatków. Starszy Potter nie zdążył zareagować na jego ruch. Harry w mgnieniu oka wycelował w budzących się wrogów i krzyknął: "Drętwota!" powalając ich ponownie na ziemię.

\- Brawo! - wykrzyknął Syriusz i uśmiechnął się wrednie do przyjaciela. - Zaimał* ci różdżkę.

\- Zdążyłem zauważyć - burknął lekko oburzony James. - Chodźmy do zamku.

Ruszyli posyłając przodem Petera Pettigrew, by powiadomił nauczycieli o zdarzeniu.

Harry zauważył, że wszyscy przyglądają mu się z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Postanowił to zignorować, starając się ułożyć w myślach jakąś sensowną wymówkę. To nie jest normalne, że jakiś całkiem nieznany chłopak wypada nagle z Zakazanego Lasu.

W końcu odezwał się Syriusz i przedstawił mu wszystkich Huncwotów. Nie zdążył wymienić imion dziewczyn, bo już pewniejszy Remus zapytał:

\- A jak ty się nazywasz?

 _Kurczę. Na pewno nie mogę im powiedzieć, że jestem Potter._

Wymyślił pierwsze, lepsze nazwisko i szepnął:

 _-_ Harry Willow _._

\- A ile masz lat?

\- Czternaście - odpowiedział przyglądając się sobie dyskretnie.

\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

\- Luniu, czy on jest o coś oskarżony? Daj mu spokój - zachichotał Syriusz, choć widocznie on też aż skręcał się, by dowiedzieć się więcej o młodszym nieznajomym.

Lupin mruknął coś do siebie, ale o nic więcej nie pytał. Szli korytarzami Hogwartu, a Harry powoli zaczął ciążyć starszemu Potterowi. W końcu Rogacz jęknął i spojrzał błagalnie na długowłosego przyjaciela.

\- Weź go, Łapo. Ciężki jest.

\- Ale ja mogę iść sam...

\- Właśnie! On może...

\- Syriusz... - złowrogi głos Lily Evans zmusił Blacka do przejęcia niewielkiego ciężaru od Jamesa.

\- Ależ, Rogaś, on jest leciutki - i żeby to zademonstrować podrzucił zielonookiego w górę. Harry wydał z siebie wysoki pisk i od razu zatkał sobie usta dłonią, rumieniąc się. Mimowolnie chciał poprawić okulary na nosie, ale... nie było ich. Spojrzał na śmiejące się towarzystwo i zmarszczył brwi. Przecież widział całkiem wyraźnie... Widocznie podróż w czasie jakoś poprawiła jego wadę wzroku tak, że całkiem nie potrzebował nosić okularów. _Ciekawe, co jeszcze się zmieniło._

W końcu doszli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Syriusz położył chłopaka na najbliższe łóżko, a James teatralnie odchrząknął, by wydać z siebie przerażony wrzask:

\- Pani Pomfley! Ratunku! - sekundę później uśmiechnął się złośliwie, widząc przestraszoną pielęgniarkę wybiegającą z gabinetu.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Panie Potter, co to za żarty?! Myślałam, że na prawdę komuś dzieje się krzywda.

\- Ależ, proszę pani - oburzył się Syriusz. - My tu rannego mamy.

Kobieta natychmiast złagodniała i podeszła do chłopaka, by sprawdzić, co z jego kostką. Przy okazji wypytała go o najważniejsze rzeczy.

\- Skręcona - zdiagnozowała i przywołała Szkle-Wzro i eliksir słodkiego snu. Młody Potter posłusznie wypił pierwszą miksturę, ale gdy kobieta podała mu drugi zaczął kręcić głową. Nie chciał go pić. Zaśnie, i co? Jeszcze się okaże, że to był tylko sen i obudzi się u Wesleyów.

\- No, panie Willow, proszę wypić. To nie jest trucizna - powiedziała pani Pomfley patrząc na chłopaka ze srogą miną.

\- Ale ja, na prawdę, nie chcę...

\- W takim razie, chłopcy, pomóżcie mi - zwróciła się do Jamesa i Syriusza. Kazała im przytrzymać wyrywającego się chłopaka, który jęczał głośno, że nie chce spać. Rogacz nie umiejąc utrzymać nóg pacjenta w jednym miejscu usiadł na nich okrakiem. Black wraz z przyjaciółmi zaczęli chichotać, a pielęgniarka wykorzystała zdumienie Harry'ego i zmusiła go do wypicia eliksiru.

\- Dobrze, a teraz wszyscy sio!

Podróżnik w czasie zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć jak reszta z niezadowolonymi minami wychodzi z pomieszczenia, a później zapadł w spokojny sen...

*celowy błąd :)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry czuł, że dryfuje między snem, a jawą. Nie chciało mu się otwierać oczu, ale dziwne uczucie, które go ogarnęło, zaczęło nie dawać mu spokoju. Tylko, co to było za uczucie? Hymm... Tak, był tego pewny. Ktoś mu się przyglądał. Pomfrey? Huncwoci...? Nie, jest wcześnie rano, mają lekcje. Chociaż... to Huncwoci. Westchnął lekko i, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać ciekawości, uchylił powieki.  
Koło jego łóżka siedział siwowłosy dziadek ubrany w dziwną, niebieską szatę. Patrzył na niego błękitnymi, błyszczącymi oczami...chwila... błękitne i błyszczące... Dumbledore!  
Otworzył szeroko oczy i podniósł się lekko na poduszkach.  
 _On żyje... No pewnie, że żyje, matole! W końcu to się jeszcze nie wydarzyło. Snape go nie... Nie, nie myśl o tym dupku! Nie wolno ci!_ Harry westchnął, by się uspokoić i spojrzał w oczy dyrektora.  
\- Jak się czujesz, chłopcze? Mam nadzieje, że noga już nie boli.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, proszę pana.  
\- To fantastycznie. Wybacz mi za wszystkie pytania, ale muszę je zadać. Najpierw... Jak się nazywasz?  
\- Harry Willow, sir.  
\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś, Harry?  
\- Ja... Sam nie wiem - szepnął Potter, uciekając wzrokiem.  
Na twarzy Dumbledore'a pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak coś ukrywa. I wiedział nawet, co.  
\- Widzisz, Harry, wczoraj w moim gabinecie, na biurku, pojawiła się koperta zaadresowana do mnie, moim własnym pismem. W liście była wiadomość, że do szkoły przybędzie uczeń z przyszłości, po to, by ją trochę zmienić. Będzie tu do czerwca, a później wróci do siebie.  
Harry zamrugał parę razy. A więc miał "trochę" zmienić przyszłość? Tylko jak? I co? Miał nie dopuścić do śmierci rodziców? Powiedzieć im o zdradzie Petera? Nie. To musi być coś innego. Przecież nawet jak opowie Lily i Jamesowi o przyszłości to Voldemort może zabić Neville'a. Cóż... Może to i dobry pomysł. Nie byłby Wybrańcem, Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył... Ale... Czy o to chodziło przyszłemu Dumbledore'owi? _Nie, na pewno nie. Przecież Neville... Nie oszukujmy się, nie jest ani mądry, ani żaden z niego szczęściarz._ Harry również nie grzeszył wiedzą na temat magicznej społeczności (co nieraz uświadamiał mu Snape), ale miał ogromne szczęście i niezwykłą umiejętność wyplątywania się z kłopotów. Jeszcze będzie musiał nad tym pomyśleć...  
W końcu Dumbledore odezwał się cicho:  
\- Jeszcze raz spytam: Jak ci na imię?  
\- Harry Potter, dyrektorze.  
Dumbledore zamrugał lekko, ale skinął głową.  
\- I masz zmienić przyszłość?  
\- Zdaje się, że tak.  
\- Co masz tu zmienić?  
Nie odpowiedział. Czemu dyrektor wysłał go akurat w te czasy, w ten rok? Dlaczego nie wtedy, gdy Riddle był młody? W końcu mógłby go bez problemu pokonać, zabić we śnie, cokolwiek! A teraz? Voldemort jest już potężnym magiem, który sieje spustoszenie. Musi być jakieś wytłumaczenie, dlaczego akurat rok 1976...?  
Dyrektor westchnął.  
\- No nic - mruknął, interpretując milczenie chłopca jako odpowiedź. - Przydzielimy cię do jakiegoś domu i postarasz się zrobić to, co musisz.  
\- Dałoby się bym był w dormitorium Huncwotów? Oczywiście, jak trafię do Gryffindoru - dodał szybko, widząc niepewną minę dyrektora.  
\- Widzisz, Harry, nie jestem pewien, czy to dla ciebie bezpieczne.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- Huncwoci mają, hymm... dość niesamowite pomysły.  
\- Niech się pan nie martwi, profesorze. James to mój przyszły tata. Dogadamy się - powiedział z pewnością.  
Dumbledore przyjrzał się chłopcu uważniej. Tak, był podobny do młodego Pottera. _Pewnie włosy i oczy ma po matce. No i przecież pani Potter ma blond fryzurę._ Dyrektor pokiwał głową.  
\- Wracając do dormitorium, myślę, że da się to zorganizować. W tym roku Gryfonów na czwartym roku jest zdumiewająco dużo. Jeżeli Huncwoci nie będą mieli nic przeciwko, to nie ma problemu. A teraz ubierz się i pójdziemy do mojego gabinetu, by cię przydzielić. Hymm... Po drodze omówimy wersję wydarzeń - uśmiechnął się, a widząc zdumienie w oczach młodego ucznia, dodał: - W końcu jakimś sposobem musiałeś się tu dostać.

* * *

Okrągły gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu nic a nic się nie zmienił. Albo raczej nie zmieni w przyszłości. Portrety byłych nauczycieli, którzy przyglądali się ze swoich ram nowemu uczniowi, dziwne przedmioty na półkach, myślodsiewnia na biurku, w której kłębiły się setki różnych wspomnień, i w końcu feniks, dumnie stojący na złotej żerdzi.

Harry uśmiechnął się, siadając na stołku. Przez głowę przeleciały mu dziesiątki wspomnień z tego gabinetu. Po uratowaniu Ginny w drugiej klasie, i mniej szczęśliwe, po wycieczce do Ministerstwa na piątym roku. To ostatnie było najważniejsze ze wszystkich. Wspomnienie, które w jakiś sposób zmieniło jego sposób patrzenia na świat.

\- Dlaczego tu mnie pan przydziela, a nie w Wielkiej Sali?  
\- Ponieważ chcę usłyszeć, co tiara sądzi na twój temat - włożył mu czapkę na głowę, uśmiechając się, gdy zakryła jego oczy.  
Harry poczuł, jak nakrycie głowy porusza się lekko i po chwili usłyszał jego głos.  
\- Hymm... Dużo odwagi, honor i... och... dość niezwykły przypadek. Mnóstwo sprytu, tęgi umysł i talent. Idealnie pasowałbyś do każdego z domów, ale wiem, że musisz trafić do tego konkretnego. A więc... Gryffindor!  
Siwowłosy się uśmiechnął radośnie i zdjął tiarę z głowy chłopca, robiąc na niej jeszcze większy bałagan. Odłożył artefakt na półkę i usiadł za biurkiem.  
\- Myślę, że dzisiejsze lekcje sobie odpuścisz, Harry. Jutro profesor McGonagall da ci plan, a teraz zmykaj na obiad. Trafisz?  
\- Oczywiście - roześmiał się Potter. - Uczyłem się tu przez prawie siedem lat, profesorze.

* * *

Szedł szerokim, pustym korytarzem. Wokoło ani żywej duszy. Tylko postacie na obrazach, przyglądające mu się z ciekawością i szepczące coś do siebie. Ech, wspomnienia... Lata, gdy przechadzał się tymi korytarzami razem z Ronem i Hermioną, kiedy śpieszyli się do Pokoju Życzeń na spotkanie Gwardii Dumbledore'a, gdy rozważali tajemnice Komnaty, ukrytej w łazience Jęczącej Marty... Szczęśliwe dni, smutne chwile, radość i rozpacz. Wiele tu przeżyje i miał szczerą nadzieję, że to się nie zmieni. Mimo tych złych chwil nie chciał zmienić swojego życia. Oddani przyjaciele, Weasleyowie jako rodzina... Zapomnieć to byłoby największym grzechem. Nadzieja, że gdy wróci wszystkie dni spędzone w Hogwarcie zostaną zapamiętane... Ale nigdy nie będzie miał pewności. Może tak zmieni przyszłość, że w ogóle się nie urodzi, może będzie całkiem innym człowiekiem, aroganckim dupkiem bez serca wychowanym we wspaniałych warunkach, mającym wszystko co zapragnie... Nie, nie chciał tak. Owszem, gdyby rodzice mogli żyć, tak jak Syriusz... Byłoby wspaniale... Ale nie chciał być taki jak, na przykład, Malfoy, zadufany w sobie arystokratyczny gnojek, widzący czubek własnego nosa...  
Zbliżał się nieuchronnie do Wielkiej Sali. Zastanawiał się, co go tu czeka, w przyszłości? Kolejny strach o własne życie? A może odpoczynek od wojny, śmierci i bólu? Cóż, nie dowie się tego, jeśli nie podejmie decyzji. I mimowolnie już ją podjął. Wejdzie tam i postara się zmienić przyszłość, jakkolwiek bolesne by to było.  
Stanął w otwartych drzwiach. Nic się nie zmieniło... A raczej nie zmieni. Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Nagle gwar ucichł. Wszyscy uczniowie wpatrywali się w niego. Jedni z zaciekawieniem, inni z niechęcią, a jeszcze inni, ku jego zdumieniu, rozbierali go wzrokiem. Zignorował to i ruszył w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Huncwoci machali do niego jak szaleni (szczególnie James i Syriusz), szczerząc zęby w rozbawionym uśmiechu. Gdy do nich doszedł mina Syriusza zrzedła. Za to James przyglądał się mu z triumfem na twarzy.  
\- Gryffindor? - upewnił się Rogacz.  
Gdy Harry skinął głową starszy Potter wyszczerzył się radośnie i machnął ręką w stroną Łapy.  
\- Dawaj!  
Syriusz z niezadowoloną miną wyjął z kieszeni galeona i rzucił go Rogasiowi. Ten złapał go ze zręcznością szukającego.  
\- Założyliście się, gdzie trafię? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.  
\- Pewnie. To wspaniały sposób na zarobienie. A poza tym, ja od razu wiedziałem, że będziesz Gryfonem.  
\- A niby skąd?  
\- Intuicja - zachichotał James i zrobił mu miejsce koło siebie.

* * *

Po obiedzie dyrektor zaprosił Huncwotów do swojego gabinetu. Harry podejrzewał, o co chodzi, ale nie miał zamiaru wyjaśniać tego chłopakom. Zbyt dobrze się bawił, patrząc na ich przestraszone i niepewne miny. Niezwykle zdumiewał go fakt, że dowcipnisie tak szybko go zaakceptowali i polubili. Od razu przyszło mu do głowy, że pewnie przyczyną tego jest fakt, że w przyszłości darzyli go ciepłymi uczuciami.

Po pół godzinie dowcipnisie wpadli do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru i podeszli do Harry'ego, szczerząc się z zadowolenia. James klapnął na kanapę obok młodszego chłopca, Syriusz rozwalił się na fotelu, a Lupin i Pettigrew stanęli przy kominku.

\- Od teraz jesteś na nas skazany - powiedział wrednie Rogacz. - Dumbledore prosił nas, byś zamieszkał w naszym dormitorium.

\- I...?

\- I się zgodziliśmy!

\- To super!

\- Jeszcze się przekonasz.

Mina Harry'ego zrzedła. Ojć...

\- Mam się bać?

\- O taak... - zamruczał Syriusz, udając obłąkańca, na co reszta wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Huncwoci zaprowadzili go do swojego dormitorium. Gdy otworzyli drzwi Harry aż zaniemówił. Wszędzie walały się ubrania, brudne i czyste, książki, śmieci i inne potrzebne do szkoły rzeczy, przedstawiając obraz podobny do jakiegoś ataku terrorystycznego lub wybuch bomby atomowej. Mimo to...

\- Wiecie, co? - odwrócił się do nich z lekkim uśmiechem. - Czuję się jak w domu...

* * *

Dziękuję za każdy komentarz ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Rano obudziło go mocne potrząsanie za ramiona. Mruknął coś tylko i odwrócił się na drugi bok. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wstawać. Zeszłego wieczoru Huncwoci zaczęli wypytywać go o wszystko, począwszy od ulubionego koloru, aż do jego stosunku na temat trwającej wojny z Voldemortem. Koniec końców, zasnęli grubo po północy.  
Do jego uszu dobiegł śmiech starszych chłopaków. Nie przejął się tym.  
\- Wstawaj, Harry - zamruczał mu ktoś do ucha. - Zaraz śniadanie.  
\- Idź sobieee - zajęczał, głębiej chowając głowę w poduszkę.  
\- Jak chcesz.  
Już myślał, że zostawili go w spokoju, gdy nagle ktoś go podniósł. Próbował się wyrywać, ale mimo to w następnej chwili wylądował w wannie pełnej letniej wody. Krzyknął i otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Woda nie była lodowata, ale w zetknięciu z jego rozgrzanym ciałem wydała mu się okropnie zimna. Zadrżał i spojrzał na wyszczerzonego z zadowolenia Jamesa.  
\- Wstajemy...  
\- Awrrrr!  
Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, niemal się poślizgując, i zaczął chlapać Huncwotów wodą. Ci wybiegli z łazienki, ale i tak nie przestali się śmiać. Potter westchnął i szybko wyszedł z wody, przywołał ubranie i, wysuszywszy się, wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Susi już chłopcy wyszczerzyli się do niego. Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. _Jeśli każdy dzień będzie tak wyglądał, to chyba potraktuję ich jakąś mocną klątwą._  
\- Idziemy? - zapytał James z dość niewinną miną.  
\- Owszem.

* * *

Po paru minutach Harry i Huncwoci siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali i objadali się smakołykami podanymi na śniadanie. Niedaleko nich, przy stole Gryffindoru siedziała Lily z dwoma przyjaciółkami. Syriusz, siedzący koło niego wyjaśnił, że brązowooka brunetka to Dorkas Madowes, a drobna blondynka o dużych szarych oczach nazywa się Ann Wilson. Harry przyglądał im się przez moment, zastanawiając się, czy w przyszłości jest to ktoś, kogo zna. Po chwili stwierdził, że nie kojarzy nikogo podobnego, więc przeniósł spojrzenie na stół nauczycielski. Dumbledore z dobrotliwym uśmiechem, McGonagall z surową miną, Flitwick ledwo sięgający do stołu, profesor Sprout i inni nauczyciele, których dobrze znał. Oprócz dwójki. Grubszego mężczyzny w zielonej szacie, rozmawiającego z siedzącym obok dyrektorem i młodego czarodzieja o prawie białych włosach i jasnych oczach, których koloru nie potrafił rozpoznać.  
\- Co tak patrzysz? - zapytał Syriusz, również spoglądając na grono nauczycielskie.  
\- Kim jest ten blondyn?  
\- Och, to nasz nowy nauczyciel obrony. Swoją drogą, co roku nam się zmieniają. Rok temu uczył taki straszny przygłup, że z ledwością zdaliśmy SUM-y. Ale ten jest spoko. Zresztą... i tak lubimy go wnerwiać - wyszczerzył się.  
\- A ten gruby?  
\- To Slughorn, ale nazywamy go Ślimakiem. Uczy eliksirów i jest opiekunem Ślizgonów. Dobrze ci radzę, nie mów przy nim zbyt wiele, jeżeli nie chcesz usłyszeć całej epopei na temat sław, które uczył w Hogwarcie... no chyba, że chcesz, żeby lekcja zleciała.  
\- Dzięki, będę pamiętać - mruknął Harry i odwrócił wzrok od nauczyciela Obrony, w którego się wpatrywał. Zabrał się za jedzenie.  
Gdy skończył podeszła do niego McGonagall i podała plan lekcji.  
\- Wszystkie potrzebne książki znajdzie pan na łóżku w sypialni. Dyrektor postanowił, że będzie pan chodził na wszystkie lekcje oprócz numerologii, wróżbiarstwa i starożytnych run. W porządku?  
\- Tak, pani profesor.  
\- I... Jakby potrzebował pan pomocy w czymkolwiek, to proszę kierować się z tym do mnie. Postaram się pomóc.  
Kobieta odeszła, a Huncwoci szybko dorwali się do jego planu. James i Syriusz jęknęli zgodnie.  
\- Nie masz z nami żadnych lekcji - stwierdził niezadowolony Rogacz.  
\- To nic dziwnego. Ma 14 lat, więc dyrektor posłał go na czwarty rok, Jim. Logiczne - mruknął Remus, smarując kolejną kanapkę dżemem truskawkowym.  
\- No tak. Ale to nic. Spotkamy się na lunchu i cię ochrzcimy na Huncwota.  
\- Co zrobicie? - przeraził się Harry.  
\- Ochrzcimy. Jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale to się jeszcze dopracuje - powiedział Syriusz i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

* * *

Potter szedł niepewnie na pierwszą lekcje, którą była Obrona. Zastanawiał się jaki będzie jego nowy nauczyciel, gdyż dotychczas nie miał do nich szczęścia. Sam Voldemort, zadufany w sobie laluś-kłamca, śmierciożerca w przebraniu, różowa ropucha i idiota, którego imienia już nie pamiętał*. Jedynym normalnym był Remus, który, no cóż, przecząc samemu sobie, nie był również normalny. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem słuchając swoich jakże logicznych myśli.

W końcu stanął pod klasą. Zauważył, że uczniowie przyglądają mu się z zaciekawieniem, ale nie przejął się tym. Przyzwyczaił się. Czwarty rocznik był rzeczywiście nadzwyczaj liczebny, jak wspominał dyrektor. Nikt jednak nie kwapił się, by podejść i zagadnąć. Harry oparł się o ścianę rozglądając dyskretnie. Mimo iż wiedział, że to nie czasy, w których hordy śmierciożerców bezkarnie mordują, wolał być czujny i nie dać się zaskoczyć.

W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek, a na końcu korytarza pojawił się szybko idący w ich stronę mężczyzna. Dopiero teraz Harry mógł mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Miał przydługie jasne włosy, wręcz białe, które opadały mu na oczy jasnego koloru. Potter zdziwił się, gdy nie był w stanie dokładnie powiedzieć jakiego są koloru. Mieniły się tęczą. Dopiero, gdy wzrok profesora spoczął na nim, stwierdził, że są błękitne.  
Na ustach mężczyzny pojawił delikatny uśmiech, który wywołał u paru dziewczyn palpitacje serca. Otworzył drzwi do klasy i przepuścił uczniów. Potter wszedł ostatni z uwagą przypatrując się profesorowi. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że blondyn odwdzięcza mu się tym samym. Jego mieniące się oczy błyszczały sympatią i wesołością. Harry od razu stwierdził, że go polubi.  
W końcu zaczęła się lekcja.  
\- Dobierzcie się w pary i ćwiczcie tak jak ostatnio Expelliarmus i Protego - powiedział mężczyzna miłym dla ucha głosem.  
Harry już wstał, gdy nauczyciel do niego podszedł.  
\- Jest was akurat nieparzyście, więc chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.  
Potter skinął głową i usiadł naprzeciw mężczyzny przy jego biurku. Profesor patrzył przez chwilę na ćwiczących uczniów. W końcu odezwał się ciepłym głosem:  
\- Nazywam się Lucas Would - westchnął. - Nie za bardzo wiem, od czego zacząć. Jak ci na imię?  
\- Harry, Harry Willow, sir.  
\- Uczyłeś się w domu, czy...?  
\- W domu, ciotka mi pomagała - skłamał chłopak. Z dyrektorem uzgodnili właśnie taką informacje, by nie palnąć gafy.  
\- A twoi rodzice?  
\- Zostali zamordowani, kiedy miałem roczek - odparł i umknął wzrokiem, starając się nie pokazać smutku.  
\- Och, przepraszam. Ja...  
\- W porządku. Nie wiedział pan.  
\- A więc, um... Uczyła cię ciotka?  
\- Tak.  
\- A pojawiłeś się w Hogwarcie, ponieważ...?  
\- Ponieważ moja ciotka również została zamordowana - odpowiedział sucho chłopak, w końcu zirytowany dociekliwością nauczyciela.  
Mężczyzna zmieszał się i na moment odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Rozumiem - mruknął. - Chciałbym dowiedzieć się, ile potrafisz. Dam ci test z pytaniami z klas 1-4. Zobaczymy, na jakim jesteś poziomie, a jakby trzeba było pomogę ci nadrobić materiał. W porządku?  
\- Jasne.  
Profesor położył przed nim arkusz z pytaniami i oddalił się, by nadzorować pracę innych uczniów. Harry tymczasem zabrał się za sprawdzian. Pytania były, według niego, banalne. Wpisywał krótkie i treściwe odpowiedzi, mając nadzieje, że nauczycielowi to wystarczy. Po 20 minutach podszedł do Lucasa z kartką.  
\- Pomóc ci w czymś? - zapytał mężczyzna, zdumiony pojawieniem się tak szybko chłopaka.  
\- Już skończyłem.  
Would spojrzał na niego zdumiony, ale wziął prace i usiadł za biurkiem, by ją sprawdzić. Po chwili pokiwał głową z uznaniem i spojrzał na Pottera.  
-Bezbłędnie - powiedział uśmiechając się promiennie. - Co ty na to, bym dał ci testy z klasy 5 i 6, hymm?  
\- Czemu nie.  
Tym razem pytania były trudniejsze, ale poradził sobie bez większego problemu, choć wiedział, że w ostatnich popełnił parę błędów. W końcu westchnął i zawołał nauczyciela. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod koniec sprawdzania testu i pokręcił głową.  
\- Bardzo dobrze ci poszło - stwierdził patrząc w oczy chłopca. - Zrobiłeś trochę drobnych błędzików, ale jestem skłonny ci je wybaczyć. Na przerwie sprawdzę, jak ci idzie z praktyką i jeśli dobrze ci pójdzie to poproszę dyrektora byś chodził na lekcje z szóstym rokiem.  
Harry popatrzył na nauczyciela w szoku. _Z rodzicami i Syriuszem..._  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- A coś ty taki zdziwiony? - roześmiał się profesor. - Nudziłbyś się tylko, a tak nauczysz się czegoś nowego...

~~~~~~~~~  
* Ktoś uczył w Hogwarcie na szóstym roku, ale nie był to Snape, bo Dumbledore nie musiał sprowadzać Slughorna, bo nie potrzebował jego wspomnienia ;)


	5. Chapter 5

W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Mieli dokładnie 10 minut, więc nauczyciel od razu zabrał się do pracy. Zaklęciem przywołał dużą skrzynię i postawił ją na środku klasy, uprzednio tymczasowo usuwając ławki.  
\- Wiesz, co jest w środku? - zapytał w momencie, gdy przedmiot zatrząsł się gwałtownie.  
\- Podejrzewam, że bogin - mruknął Harry marszcząc brwi i przypominając sobie lekcję na trzecim roku, gdy owe stworzenie pokazywał mu profesor Lupin.  
\- Wiesz, jak go pokonać?  
\- Tak.  
\- No to próbuj.  
Mężczyzna machnął różdżką i wieko uniosło się. Ze środka wyjrzał dementor i momentalnie skierował się w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, czując ogarniające go zimno i krzyknął:  
\- Riddiculus!  
Nagle "szata" demona stała się różowa, a kaptur opadł ukazując również różową czaszkę w kolorowe wzory i z komicznym makijażem. Harry zachichotał, a Lucas otwarcie wybuchnął śmiechem i nie przestając się uśmiechać, wszedł przed Pottera i szybko zamknął bogina w skrzyni, nim ten zdążył się zmienić.  
\- Brawo! - uśmiechnął się promiennie do chłopca. - Ale dlaczego dementor?  
\- Mam z nim złe wspomnienia - odparł uczeń. - Kiedy go widzę to słyszę krzyk mojej mordowanej mamy.  
\- Dużo razy miałeś z nimi do czynienia? - zapytał z troską profesor, wyglądając na autentycznie zaniepokojonego.  
\- Parę razy, ale umiem się przed nimi bronić.  
\- Naprawdę? Udowodnij - rozkazał stanowczo i chyba z lekkim sceptycyzmem. Willow miał dla niego czternaście lat i absolutnie nie wyglądał na ani mola książkowego, ani kogoś niezwykle utalentowanego. Gdyby Would spotkał go na ulicy, stwierdziłby, że ten dzieciak to niewinna szara myszka, bojąca się wynurzyć poza szereg.  
Harry westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, ale skinął głową. Jeśli to może pomóc mu w przeniesieniu na szósty rok, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru oponować. Nauczyciel ponownie wypuścił bogina. Chłopak skupił się na najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniu, na tej jednej chwili, gdy wybiegł z lasu i wpadł w ramiona swojego przeszłego ojca.  
\- Expecto Patronum! - krzyknął, a z jego różdżki wygalopował srebrny jeleń, który natychmiast zaatakował dementora, wpychając go do skrzyni.  
\- Niesamowite - wyszeptał profesor, kręcąc lekko głową. Zamknął dokładnie wieko sporego kufra, a gdy się wyprostował, spojrzał na chłopca z nieukrywaną ciekawością. - Ile miałeś lat, gdy się tego nauczyłeś?  
\- Zdaje mi się, że trzynaście - odparł Harry wzruszając ramionami, ale w duchu wiedział, że mimo jego zbywającego tonu, profesor nie stwierdzi, że to głupotka.  
\- Trzynaście - powtórzył mężczyzna głucho, ponownie kręcąc głową. Po chwili zamrugał gwałtownie i spojrzał na ucznia swoim bystrym spojrzeniem, w którym kryło się coś na kształt rozbawienia, ale również determinacji. - Wyzywam cię na pojedynek, panie Willow.  
Harry stał przez chwilę ze zdumioną miną. Chwilkę rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową.  
\- Przyjmuję wyzwanie, profesorze Would.  
\- Fantastycznie! - wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem blondyn i klasnął w dłonie. - Jest tu trochę za mało miejsca, więc, co ty na to, byśmy wyszli na błonia. Przynajmniej nic nie zniszczymy.  
\- W porządku, ale do końca przerwy zostały ze dwie minuty, nie więcej.  
\- Hymm... W takim razie Minerva ma chyba teraz lukę w planie, więc pewnie zgodzi się przypilnować uczniów - stwierdził Would, pukając lekko palcem w podbródek.  
Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmiech. Obaj wyszli z klasy, a Lucas zamknął ją na klucz. Idąc w stronę wyjścia, nauczyciel wpadł na chwilkę do pokoju nauczycielskiego, by poprosić McGonagall o przysługę. Ku jego radości faktycznie miała odrobinę wolnego i zgodziła się zająć uczniami na czas jego pojedynku. Zastrzegła jednak, że po wszystkim, Would ma jej wszystko opowiedzieć.  
W końcu, po paru minutach, Harry i Lucas stanęli naprzeciw siebie z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Niedaleko nich delikatne fale jeziora rozbryzgiwały się o dość stromy, w tym miejscu, brzeg. Stali i czekali, aż ten drugi zacznie. Żaden nie chciał pierwszy wypowiadać zaklęcia. Po paru minutach wpatrywania się w oczy przeciwnika to profesor rozpoczął pojedynek niewerbalną Drętwotą. Harry odbił ją bez większego problemu i posłał w stronę nauczyciela Expelliarmus. Walka zaczęła się na dobre. Kolorowe zaklęcia i klątwy błyskały to w jedną, to drugą stronę.  
Potter walczył zaciekle. Za wszelką cenę chciał pokazać nauczycielowi, co potrafi. Poza tym mężczyzna powiedział, że jak Harry dobrze się spisze w praktyce, to będzie mógł chodzić na szósty rok z Obrony. A jeżeli zacząłby chodzić na szósty rok to miałby więcej czasu na rozmowy z Huncwotami i Lily. W tym momencie tylko to zaprzątało mu myśli. Musiał wygrać! Po prostu musiał!  
Posłał dwa zaklęcia w stronę nauczyciela. Pierwsze zostało odbite, ale przed drugim mężczyzna nie był w stanie się obronić. Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły nadzieją, gdy zaklęcie prawie dotknęło blondyna. Czuł się jakby czas stanął w miejscu.  
Nagle mężczyzna wykonał dziwny ruch lewą ręką, w której nie miał różdżki. Powietrze zafalowało, a zaklęcie śmignęło w inną stronę.  
Harry stał przez chwilę w szoku. Nie, nie, to niemożliwe!  
Kolejny ruch ręki nauczyciela, a powietrze wokół chłopca zawirowało unosząc z ziemi chmurę pyłu. Coś gwałtownie odepchnęło go do tyłu. Wylądował parę metrów dalej z trudem łapiąc oddech.  
Kurz powoli opadł. Nauczyciel podszedł do leżącego na ziemi Pottera i wyciągnął do niego rękę, by pomóc mu wstać. W jego oczach czaił się uśmiech.  
\- To była dobra walka - stwierdził blondyn, podnosząc młodego przeciwnika do pionu.  
\- Ale przegrałem - szepnął Harry, otrzepując lekko szatę.  
\- Cóż - na policzkach mężczyzny pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. - Wygrałbyś, ale trochę, tak jakby, oszukiwałem.  
\- Co? Ale...  
\- Bardzo dobrze posługujesz się magią, Harry, ale nie taką jak ja.  
\- To znaczy...?  
Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń jakby miał zamiar chwycić jakąś niewidzialną kulkę. Powietrze pomiędzy jego palcami zadrgało i zaczęło krążyć tworząc piłkę z przezroczystego gazu. Harry patrzył na to w szoku. Spojrzał na twarz nauczyciela i aż cofnął się o krok. Tęczówki i źrenice blondyna zniknęły. Patrzyły na niego same białka oczu. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie strach kazał mu się cofnąć. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie bał się ani trochę. Coś, w niezwykłych i lekko nieludzkich oczach nauczyciela przyciągało go. W ostatniej chwili zdołał się powstrzymać przed wyciągnięciem ręki i spróbowaniem dotknięcia całkiem białych oczu.  
Profesor opuścił rękę i zamrugał parę razy. Uczeń odetchnął lekko, gdy spojrzenie Woulda wróciło do normy i miał wrażenie, że dopiero teraz znowu może głęboko oddychać.  
\- Co... co to było? - wykrzyknął chłopak.  
\- Magia żywiołów. To bardzo stara sztuka, którą niewielu potrafi. Władam powietrzem, więc użyłem go, aby z tobą wygrać. Wiem, że to trochę nie fair, Harry, więc z absolutną pewnością mogę powiedzieć, że wygrałeś tę walkę.  
\- Ale... To znaczy, że będę chodził na szósty rok? - spytał, choć bardziej miał ochotę wypytać nauczyciela o tą niezwykłą umiejętność.  
\- Zobaczymy jak ci pójdzie z innych przedmiotów. Ale myślę, że nie masz się co martwić - na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się promienny uśmiech. - A teraz musimy już wracać. Za chwilę masz kolejną lekcję - i ruszył w stronę szkoły.  
\- Emm... Panie profesorze - zawołał za nim niepewnie.  
\- Tak? - Would odwrócił się patrząc na chłopca z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Opowie mi pan coś o magii żywiołów? Nie teraz, ale... za jakiś czas. W sensie...  
\- Oczywiście - uśmiechnął się Lucas, patrząc na niego z chyba wrodzoną wesołością. - Spotkamy się, hymm... w sobotę. Wtedy ci wyjaśnię, co tylko będziesz chciał...

* * *

Będę niezwykle wdzięczna za wasze opinie ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Harry szedł w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru z ponurą miną. W duchu przeklinał profesora Woulda za propozycję przeniesienia na szósty rok. Gdyby nie zaproponował tego... Ale od początku. Gdy wrócili do klasy, McGonagall właśnie kończyła lekcję. Kobieta, jako że miał z nią później zajęcia, chciała przed ich rozpoczęciem sprawdzić stan jego wiedzy. Ale nie zaprowadziła go do gabinetu, tylko do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Kazała usiąść skrępowanemu chłopcu przy biurku w rogu pomieszczenia i dała mu testy z sześciu lat nauki. Ale to jeszcze nic. Gdy nauczycielka odeszła, dziwnym trafem, wszyscy pedagodzy musieli coś załatwić w tym pomieszczeniu. Harry widział, jak każdy dziwi się jego obecności i pyta nauczycielkę transmutacji, co się stało? Wyjaśnienia profesorki przyniosły dość nieprzyjemny, dla Pottera, efekt. Po chwili był już zawalony testami z wszystkich dziedzin magii, których miał się uczyć. Chłopak jęknął tylko wtedy i zabrał się do pisania jak najlepiej potrafił. W końcu każda dobra odpowiedź przybliżała go do nauki ze swoimi rodzicami, czego bardzo chciał. Wiedział też, że nie zdąży wykonać wszystkich zadań. Gdy powiedział o tym McGonagall, wychodzącej z pokoju na lekcje, ta odparła, że jest zwolniony z zajęć i może pisać nie przejmując się czasem. Po chwili został z nim tylko Flitwick, który siedział na jednej z kanap przy kominku i czytał jakąś książkę.  
Harry uporał się ze wszystkimi testami w trzy lekcje i ominął lunch. Nie potrafił zapomnieć o obietnicy huncwotów złożonej podczas śniadania. _Chrzest... Na czym on może polegać..._  
Ostatni test skończył w momencie, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Nauczyciele postanowili od razu sprawdzić jego wypociny, więc przez następną godzinę Harry omawiał z nimi swoje błędy i spostrzeżenia. W końcu jego kaci zdecydowali, że praktykę sprawdzą na lekcjach i pozwolili mu opuścić pokój.  
Tak więc teraz chłopak wracał całkiem wykończony do swojego dormitorium. Nie pomagał mu także fakt, że Huncwoci zapewne czekają na niego z pytaniami i pewnie też pretensjami z powodu jego nieobecności na lunchu.  
A poza tym był jeszcze głodny. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że chłopaki pomogą mu dostać się do kuchni, mimo że pewnie byli obrażeni.  
W końcu dotarł do pokoju wspólnego. Gdy wszedł do środka Huncwoci od razu go zauważyli. Wstali z miejsc zajmowanych przy kominku i ruszyli do dormitorium z wielce obrażonymi minami. Harry westchnął ciężko, gdy Remus posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie i zaczął w głowie układać plan przebłagania dowcipnisiów. Wchodząc do pokoju od razu spostrzegł, że nie będzie to łatwe. Chłopcy byli rozwaleni na swoich łóżkach i zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, nawet na niego nie zerkając. Tylko Peter posyłał mu co jakiś czas dyskretne spojrzenia. Harry stał przez dłuższą chwilę w drzwiach zastanawiając się, co ma teraz zrobić? W końcu westchnął i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przecież nie mają prawa się na niego obrażać.  
\- Chłopaki...  
Zerknęli na niego, ale zaraz z powrotem spuścili wzrok udając, że go nie ma. _Cholera..._  
\- Ej, no... To nie była moja wina! - wybuchnął.  
\- Tak, a czyja? - zapytał Syriusz z oburzeniem.  
\- Eee... McGonagall! I Woulda! - zawołał. _Cóż najlepiej na nich zwalić... Ale w końcu to jest ich wina!_  
\- Jasne - mruknął James z powątpiewaniem.  
Harry wydął policzki. _W takim razie im nic nie powiem o przeniesieniu._ Przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł na swoim łóżku. Stał na nim mały kosz z kanapkami, sokiem dyniowym i kawałkiem sernika. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i postanowił, że umyje się, a później coś przekąsi. Otworzył kufer i od razu zauważył, że zamiast książek do czwartej klasy pojawiły się do szóstej. Na górze kupki podręczników leżał nowy plan lekcji.  
Według niego miał mieć jutro dwie transmutacje, zaklęcia i ONMS. Wyszczerzył się radośnie, sprowadzając na siebie uwagę huncwotów.  
\- Ej! My mamy się na ciebie obrażamy, a ty się śmiejesz?  
\- No. W końcu cisza i spokój - mruknął i wyjął z kufra świeże ciuchy i ruszył do łazienki.  
\- Idziesz spać? - zdumiał się Remus. - Jest dopiero 16.  
Jednak zaraz umilkł i spuścił wzrok, czując na sobie wściekłe spojrzenia Jamesa i Syriusza. Harry odwrócił się w ich stronę, starając się ukryć złość.  
\- Nie przyszedłem na lunch, bo wszyscy nauczyciele uparli się żebym robił durne testy - syknął. - Więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteście obrażeni.  
Huncwoci spojrzeli na siebie. W końcu James westchnął i powiedział:  
\- No dobra. Rozumiemy... I... Nie będziemy cię budzić.  
\- Dzięki - burknął już nieco łagodniej i zniknął w łazience.

* * *

 _Siedział przy jakimś wysokim drzewie na środku pola złotej pszenicy. Czuł ogarniający go spokój, gdy promienie zachodzącego słońca delikatnie muskały mu twarz. Oparł policzek o szorstką korę i przymknął oczy. Nagle ziemia zaczęła się dziwnie pod nim poruszać. Uchylił powieki, ale nie poczuł strachu, gdy zauważył zmiany. Stał przy burcie drewnianego statku zamkniętego w szklanej butelce dryfującej na bezkresnym morzu._

\- Harry...

 _Uniósł głowę szukając źródła dźwięku. Ziewnął miękko spoglądając na znikające za horyzontem słońce. Miał wrażenie, że inna dryfująca butelka pojawia się na złączeniu nieba z wodą. Ale nie mógł się głębiej nad tym zastanowić..._

\- Harry! Budzimy cię od paru minut! Wstawaj! - szeptał James tuż przy jego uchu, a Syriusz dość mocno potrząsał jego ramieniem.

\- So...? Co się dzieje? - rozejrzał się i poczuł smutek, że opuścił to fantastycznie spokojne miejsce. Jadnak zaraz rozbudził się i rozejrzał lekko dookoła. - Przecież jest jeszcze ciemno.

\- No właśnie o to chodzi. Wstawaj!

\- Nie ma mowy! Idę spać - i wyszarpał kołdrę z rąk, Łapy zakrywając się po uszy.

\- O, nie, mój panie - zarechotał James do jego ucha i wyszarpał mu okrycie. - Obiecałeś, że będziesz na lunchu...

\- Nic nie obiecywałem!

\- ... więc teraz idziesz z nami.

\- Dokąd? - westchnął stwierdzając, że dyskusja z Huncwotami i tak nie przyniesie efektu.

\- Dowiesz się, jak ruszysz swój mały tyłeczek i ubierzesz się w normalne ciuchy.

Młody Potter nie widząc innego wyjścia szybko się przebrał. Już po paru chwilach szedł wraz z Jamesem i Syriuszem ciemnymi korytarzami, ukryty z nimi pod peleryną-niewidką Rogacza.

\- Tylko nikomu o niej nie mów - zastrzegł rozczochraniec. - To nasza tajemnica.

\- Spoko. Nie musisz się martwić - zapewnił Harry, rozglądając się czujnie wokoło. - Dokąd idziemy?

\- Zaraz się dowiesz.

\- Czemu Remus i Peter nie idą z nami?

\- Remi stwierdził, że nie będzie łamał reguł, a Petera nie byliśmy w stanie obudzić - mruknął James.

\- Daleko jeszcze?

\- Nie marudź!

* * *

\- Czekajcie! Powtórzcie mi to jeszcze raz.

Syriusz i James spojrzeli na siebie zirytowani.

\- Harry to jest bardzo proste. Wychodzisz tym tunelem - Rogacz wskazał na prawie niewidoczny otwór w Bijącej Wierzbie - idziesz do końca, wychodzisz we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, bierzesz pudełeczko ze stolika i wracasz. Banalne!

\- Co jest w pudełku?

\- Dowiesz się, jak je zdobędziesz - wyszczerzył się Syriusz.

\- A wy?

\- Co my?

\- Zostajecie tu?

\- Co ty! Wracamy do dormitorium i idziemy spać. Musisz sobie poradzić sam.

\- Rozumiem - mruknął Harry rozglądając się dookoła. Nie chciał, by już pierwszego dnia jakiś nauczyciel przyłapał go poza pokojem podczas ciszy nocnej.

\- To co, James? Idziemy? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Oczywiście. Uważaj żeby cię nie złapali, Młody - zwrócił się do blondyna i zarzucił na siebie i Łapę pelerynę-niewidkę.

Harry został sam.

Stał przez chwilę zastanawiając się, czy nie podążyć za chłopakami z powrotem do dormitorium, ale w końcu stwierdził, że byłoby to tchórzostwo. Wyjął różdżkę i wylewitował urwaną gałąź tak, by drzewo znieruchomiało. Wszedł szybko do otworu oświetlając sobie drogę zaklęciem. Przeszedł parę kroków, gdy nagle uderzył czołem w niewidzialną ścianę i upadł z jękiem na tyłek. _Co do...?_ Wstał powoli pocierając obolałe cztery litery z niezadowoleniem. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zawrócić, gdy zauważył delikatny błysk odbitego światła na ziemi. Ukląkł i wyjął z małej, prawie niewidocznej wnęki kryształową buteleczkę z eliksirem i dopiskiem:

"Wypij, by iść dalej."

Harry spojrzał na karteczkę z nieufnością. Po Huncwotach mógł się spodziewać całkowicie wszystkiego. W końcu jednak stwierdził, że nie może być to nic trującego i wyjął koreczek. Płyn pachniał czekoladą i miętą. Westchnął i policzył do trzech, po czym opróżnił fiolkę, krzywiąc się na smak wywaru. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Wstał z klęczek i przeszedł przez niewidzialną barierę nie napotykając oporu. Nagle świat przed jego oczami zaczął lekko wirować. Przystanął, by złapać równowagę. Nie czuł się jednak źle. Wręcz przeciwnie. Miał wrażenie, że może zrobić wszystko. Zachichotał, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że cała ta sytuacja okropnie go śmieszy, mimo, że nie ma w tym nic ś ł powoli dalej, zataczając się jak pijak. Gdy dochodził do końca tunelu znów uderzył w barierę. Tym razem runął jak długi z chichotem. Zaczął szukać na ziemi czegoś podobnego do fiolki eliksiru i po chwili znalazł ją. Nie trudził się z czytaniem karteczki, tylko wypił. Sekundę później skutki pierwszego wywaru minęły, a on odzyskał zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Westchnął, otrzepując się jak pies i wszedł do chaty. Szybko zlokalizował pudełko, o którym mówili James i Syriusz. Doczepiona karteczka głosiła:

"Użyj tego tak, byśmy widzieli efekt."

Harry zajrzał do puzderka z nieukrywaną ciekawością. W środku była buteleczka z jaskrawozieloną farbą do włosów. _O, nie! Jeżeli oni myślą, że się przefarbuję, to się grubo mylą._ Wyjął flaszeczkę i przyjrzał się jej. Napis na etykietce głosił:

"Idealna dla szalonych czarodziejów i czarownic."

Ostatnie słowo było podkreślone zwykłym czarnym atramentem. _James raczej nie chciałby, żebym zrobił dowcip Lily, więc prawdopodobnie chodzi o kogoś innego._ Na jego twarzy pojawił się rozbawiony uśmiech. _A może by..._

* * *

Jakieś pół godziny później wrócił do dormitorium wrzucając pustą buteleczkę do kosza w łazience. Chłopcy już spali. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekko diabelny uśmieszek, który tak często widniał na twarzy jego ojca. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie tak, jak zaplanował.

* * *

Rano obudził się zaskakująco wcześnie, zważywszy na nocną wycieczkę. Huncwoci dopiero wygrzebywali się z pościeli. Z jednym wyjątkiem.

\- Ja już idę - mruknął Peter i ruszył w stronę drzwi, całkiem ubrany.

\- Nie poczekasz na nas? - zapytał James zaspanym głosem.

\- Głodny jestem - odparł i zniknął szybko zanim zdążyli zaprotestować.

Rogacz westchnął i czym prędzej zajął łazienkę. Syriusz usiadł na brzegu swojego łóżka, ziewając co chwila. W końcu chwycił grzebień i zaczął rozczesywać swoje przydługie, czarne włosy. Harry zachichotał, widząc jego cierpiętniczą minę.  
\- Może ci pomogę - i nim Syriusz zdążył wyrazić sprzeciw wyskoczył z łóżka i zabrał przedmiot z jego ręki. Zasiadł za plecami przyszłego ojca chrzestnego i uniósł rękę, ale znieruchomiał.  
\- Au, au, au, au, au! - zaczął jęczeć starszy chłopak mimo, iż Potter nie wykonał jeszcze żadnego ruchu. Harry spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Ale ja jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem.  
\- Ale zrobisz...  
\- Nie przejmuj się - powiedział głos Remusa, dobiegający spod poduszki. - On zawsze tak ma. Pieprzona primadonna.  
\- Spadaj Luniaczku. I żadna primadonna! Ewentualnie niezwykle seksowny, zabawny, pociągający...  
\- I skromny.  
\- ... młody czarodziej o fantastycznych włosach - zakończył Łapa nie przejmując się Lupinem.  
Harry zaczął chichotać zakrywając sobie usta ręką. Nie sądził, że życie z Huncwotami może być takie zabawne. Nigdy też nie podejrzewał, że jego dorosły ojciec chrzestny mógł być za młodu takim dowcipnisiem. Owszem wiedział, że jako dzieci byli niereformowalni i uwielbiali robić kawały, ale nigdy nie potrafił ich sobie takich wyobrazić.  
W tym momencie James wyszedł z łazienki, więc Harry szybko poderwał się z łóżka i zajął ją nie przejmując się oburzonym Syriuszem.  
Gdy wyszedł, dwaj nie przebrani jeszcze chłopcy, w tym samym momencie, zerwali się z posłań. Harry w ostatniej chwili odsunął się, by nie zostać stratowanym przez walczących o pierwszeństwo współlokatorów. Koniec końców wygrał Syriusz, popychając Remusa w stronę otwartej szafy i zatrzaskując go w środku.  
\- Ej! Wypuść mnie! Black, do cholery!  
Potterowie wybuchnęli śmiechem i po chwili uwolnili Lupina z pułapki.

* * *

W Wielkiej Sali, z powodu wczesnej pory, nie było zbyt wielu uczniów, tak jak nauczycieli. Przy stole prezydialnym siedział tylko wyglądający zmęczonego Would, popijający gorącą kawę. Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać cichego chichotu na widok jego umęczonej miny.  
\- Ciekawe, co mu się stało?  
\- Może kacyk? - zaproponował złośliwie Syriusz.  
\- Albo męcząca noc? - dodał James.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - zdumiał się Harry, nie rozumiejąc w pierwszej chwili.  
Rogacz uniósł sugestywnie brew, wywołując rumieniec na twarzy młodszego chłopaka.  
\- Um... Rozumiem.  
\- Wiesz, to tylko domysły, ale co innego może mu być?  
\- Może jest po prostu zmęczony?  
\- No właśnie! Jest zmęczony! Pytanie: Dlaczego? - przybrał komicznie zamyśloną minę.  
\- Mógł sprawdzać eseje. Albo patrolować korytarze.  
\- No niby mógł, ale... równie dobrze mógł robić coś ciekawszego.  
\- No mógł - przyznał rozbawiony Harry. Niezmiernie bawił go upór starszego chłopaka. W ogóle wszyscy Huncwoci go bawili. Wcale nie dziwił się większości znanych mu osób, że lubili dowcipnisiów. Jak się ich bliżej poznało, po prostu nie dało się ich nienawidzić. Tacy już byli.  
Powoli Wielka Sala napełniała się uczniami i nauczycielami. Przy stole prezydialnym brakowało tylko jednej osoby...  
\- Black! Potter! Lupin!  
W drzwiach stała profesor McGonagall rozglądając się z furią w oczach. Jak zwykle miała na głowie ciasno spięty kok, tyle że tym razem był on jaskrawozielony. Wygląd kobiety najpierw wywołał głośny wybuch śmiechu, zaraz jednak ucichł pod wpływem wzroku nauczycielki.  
\- Idziecie ze mną! Do gabinetu dyrektora! Ale już! - krzyczała.  
\- Ale to nie my!  
\- Nigdy w życiu!  
\- Absolutnie!  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Do dyrektora! Marsz!  
\- Ależ, Minerwo, po co te nerwy? Przecież... - zaczął Dumbledore, podnosząc się z miejsca przy stole nauczycielskim.  
\- Żadne zaklęcia nie działają, Albusie. Żądam ukarania tych chłopców.  
\- Ale to nie my - wykrzyknął James. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, kogo to wina, ale nie miał zamiaru tego wyjawiać. _Poza tym..._  
\- Masz jakieś dowody, Minerwo?  
 _Właśnie!_  
\- Ależ, Albusie! Doskonale wiesz, że to ich wina!  
\- Możliwe, że to ich sprawka, ale tak, jak już mówiłem...  
\- Nie ma dowodów - nie ma winnych - dokończyła wicedyrektorka i spojrzała już spokojnie na chłopaków. - Jak znajdę jakieś dowody, obiecuję, że nie wygrzebiecie się ze szlabanów do końca roku.  
Kobieta najwyraźniej uznała, że na razie to koniec tematu i ruszyła do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.  
Dyrektor westchnął.  
\- Za niedługo zaczynają się lekcje - stwierdził tylko i wrócił do śniadania.  
\- Idziemy? - zapytał lekko niepewnie Harry. Czuł się źle z tym, że nauczycielka nakrzyczała na Huncwotów. Ci, sądząc po ich minach, nie przejęli się w ogóle oskarżeniami kobiety i nie obwiniali go o to. Przyjął to z ulgą.  
\- Aha, tylko... gdzie Peter? - zdumiał się Rogacz.  
\- Chyba już wyszedł -stwierdził Syriusz, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu kumpla.  
\- Trochę dziwne - mruknął Lupin. - Zwykle nie idzie go oderwać od jedzenia.  
W odpowiedzi wzruszyli ramionami i ruszyli w stronę sali do transmutacji. Ta lekcja zapowiadała się ciekawie...

* * *

Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze :)


	7. Chapter 7

\- Jak wpadłeś na ten pomysł?  
Harry i trójka Huncwotów szli powoli w stronę klasy do transmutacji. Było jeszcze na tyle wcześnie, że nie musieli się śpieszyć, więc starszych chłopców nie zastanowił fakt, że młody Potter idzie razem z nimi. Willow starał się nie uśmiechać głupkowato, gdy wyobrażał sobie ich miny na wieść o przeniesieniu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie to dla nich lekki szok, ale miał nadzieję, że w pozytywnym sensie.  
\- Stwierdziłem, że nie chciałbyś, bym wlał to Lily do szamponu, więc wybrałem McGonagall. Nie znam tu nikogo innego.  
\- Fajny pomysł - pochwalił James. - Jednak... Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, by to Evans padła ofiarą.  
\- Myślałem, że... zależy ci na niej.  
\- Jestem w niej szaleńczo zakochany, ale ona nawet nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, by dać mi szansę.  
\- Może gdybyś podszedł do niej i zwyczajnie zagadał, a nie wydzierał się tak, by wszyscy słyszeli to... - Harry zawiesił głos, by dać chłopakowi sekundę na pomyślenie nad tym pomysłem. Ten jednak pokręcił głową.  
\- Kiedyś próbowałem. Wyśmiała mnie.  
\- Merlinie, James, byliśmy w pierwszej klasie - przypomniał mu Remus z nieukrytym rozbawieniem.  
\- I co z tego! Wyśmiała mnie - powtórzył Rogacz zbolałym głosem. Widocznie jego ego nie potrafiło znieść takiej porażki.  
\- Byłeś w niej zakochany na pierwszym roku - nie dowierzał Harry. _No nieźle..._  
 _-_ Nadal ją kocham, ale ona nie chce dać mi szansy.  
 _-_ Może tak jak mówiłem _..._  
\- Skończmy ten temat! To moja życiowa porażka. Nie chcę o tym gadać - naburmuszył się.  
\- Ok, ok. A gdybym ci obiecał, że jeszcze będziecie razem to nie będziesz na mnie zły? - zapytał Harry robiąc niewinną minkę.  
\- Nie jestem zły - ofuknął go James. - Tylko rozgoryczony.  
\- A tak z innej beczki - odezwał się nagle Syriusz, który do tej pory wyglądał na dziwnie zamyślonego. - JAK dostałeś się do kwater McGonagall? Kiedyś sami próbowaliśmy. Pamiętacie?  
\- Taak. Dorwała nas i dała miesięczny szlaban - mruknął starszy Potter.  
\- Ajć.  
\- No. Było normalnie piekło. Wydzierała się na nas dobre pół godziny, a później wysłała do dyrcia i tam kontynuowała. Masakra. Więcej nie próbowaliśmy.  
\- To dlatego była pewna, że to wy zrobiliście jej kawał.  
\- Pewnie tak. Ale nie ma dowodów...  
\- Więc, jak się tam dostałeś - przerwał Jamesowi Syriusz, patrząc na młodszego czarodzieja z niecierpliwością.  
\- Kojarzycie zaklęcie Kameleona?  
\- Inaczej Zaklęcie Niewidzialności - mruknął Remus ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Aha. Ukryłem się pod nim i poczekałem po prostu aż McGonagall wyjdzie z kwater. Widziałem w pokoju nauczycielskim, że ma dzisiaj obchód razem ze Slughornem. Nie musiałem czekać długo. Wszedłem, wlałem farbę do szamponu i uciekłem - wyszczerzył się.  
\- To... zdumiewająco proste - stwierdził ze zdumieniem Black.  
Willow nie potrafił powstrzymać cichego chichotu na widok miny długowłosego chłopaka. Jednak uśmiech prawie natychmiast zszedł z jego twarzy. Wychodził pierwszy zza zakrętu i mógł jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Peter szybkim krokiem oddala się od dwójki Ślizgonów, którzy zmierzali w ich stronę. Gdy ich minęli odwrócił się, by napotkać wzrok jednego z nich.  
\- Kto to był? - zapytał odwracając głowę do Huncwotów.  
\- Avery i Nott. Slytherin. 6 rok - mruknął Syriusz ze skrzywieniem.  
\- Chodzą z wami na zajęcia?  
\- Taak - James skrzywił się jeszcze mocniej niż Łapa. - Okrutni idioci. Kiedyś przyłapaliśmy ich w Pokoju Życzeń na ćwiczeniu Cruciatusów. Powiedzieliśmy o tym McGonagall, ale nam nie uwierzyła, bo stwierdziła, że chcemy im tylko zaszkodzić, bo są ze Slytherinu. Pewnie chcą zostać śmierciożercami. Jak każdy Ślizgon.  
\- Chyba nie każdy...  
\- Większość - przerwał mu starszy Potter. - Tak samo jak Malfoy, ale on już wyszedł ze szkoły. Jestem jednak pewny, że przyjął znak. Albo taki Lestrange. Jest rok starszy od nas i na stówę, jak wyjdzie ze szkoły to zostanie śmierciojadem.  
Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Faktycznie wszystkie osoby, które James podał zostały sługami Voldemorta. Ale... przecież to nie wszyscy Ślizgoni.  
\- No i jest jeszcze Smarkerus, zapomniałeś, James? - dodał Syriusz z wrednym uśmiechem.  
Harry zamarł na moment. Kompletnie zapomniał, że przyszły Mistrz Eliksirów chodził na jeden rok z jego rodzicami. Poczuł jak po jego ciele rozchodzi się nienawiść do mężczyzny wraz z krwią krążącą w jego żyłach. Przed jego oczami pojawiły się wspomnienia, w których Snape szydzi z niego, drwi, obraża jego ojca, aż w końcu jak na jego oczach zabija Dumbledore'a, tylko po to, by chronić Malfoya przed Voldemortem. Zmusił się, by na jego twarzy nie pojawił się ironiczny uśmiech. W końcu to ostatnie zdarzenie to chyba jedyny dowód, że Snape ma jakiekolwiek uczucia.  
Stłumił westchnięcie i spojrzał na chłopaków starając się ukryć nienawiść.  
\- Kto to taki? - spytał dla niepoznaki.  
-Severus Smarkaty Snape - odparł Syriusz drwiąco.  
Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. Tego określenia jeszcze nie słyszał od starszej wersji swojego chrzestnego. Był Smarkerus, Tłustowłosy Nietoperz, Bezduszny Dupek, ale to? Spojrzał błyszczącymi z rozbawienia oczami na chłopaków.  
\- Dlaczego "Smarkaty"?  
\- Och, widzisz, to bardzo ciekawa historia - zaczął James z błyskiem w oku, który skojarzył się blondynowi z szalonymi bliźniakami.  
\- Zdarzyło się to w pierwszej klasie - dodał Syriusz z takim samym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Nudziło nam się, więc podłożyliśmy mu łajnobombę do torby...  
\- ... i wybuchnęła!  
\- Zaczęliśmy się z niego śmiać, bo był cały umazany...  
\- ... więc bardzo nieładnie nas nazwał - dopowiedział karcącym tonem, niczym niezadowolony nauczyciel.  
\- A jak się odgryźliśmy...  
\- ... to się popłakał! Wyobraź to sobie - Łapa spojrzał na chłopaka z obrzydzeniem w oczach i parsknął: - Płakał, krzyczał, a później się posmarkał!  
\- Stąd Smarkerus - zakończył James z zadowoleniem.  
Harry spojrzał na nich ze zdumieniem, zastanawiając się czy się roześmiać, czy skrzywić z obrzydzenia. W końcu jednak spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem:  
\- Popłakał się z powodu głupiego kawału?  
\- No! I posmarkał! - wykrzyknął Black z odrazą. Nagle spoważniał. - I to wcale nie był głupi kawał. To był wyśmienity pomysł! Gdybyś widział jego minę - zachichotał, nie potrafiąc dłużej utrzymać powagi.  
Harry westchnął dyskretnie zerkając na zegarek.  
\- Idziemy na te lekcje, czy dalej tu stoimy, jak ciołki?  
Nie żeby nie podobało mu się stanie i obrażanie przyszłego Mistrza Eliksirów, ale nie chciał mieć już pierwszego dnia jego nauki szlabanu za spóźnienie. W końcu mogą kontynuować tą rozmowę po zajęciach.  
Nagle Remus poderwał opuszczoną do tej pory głowę i zapytał:  
\- A dlaczego ty w ogóle idziesz z nami? Nie masz czasem eliksirów?  
\- Nie, mam transmutacje - wyszczerzył się.  
\- Ale jak to - zamrugał James. - My teraz mamy z McGonagall.  
\- Och? - sapnął Harry udając zdziwienie. W głębi duszy jednak bawił się znakomicie. - To wygląda na to, że mamy razem lekcje.  
Willow uśmiechnął się czarująco do Huncwotów i ruszył dalej. Widział, że ci stoją jeszcze momencik z głupimi minami, po czym podbiegają do niego z pytaniem w oczach. Nie zdążył jednak na nie odpowiedzieć, bo akurat stanęli przed klasą pełną uczniów. Wicedyrektorka właśnie wchodziła do środka, by uporządkować niedawno zadane eseje. Rzuciła Huncwotom surowe spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko odgarnęła zielony, zbłąkany kosmyk za ucho. Gdy stanęli w progu zadzwonił dzwonek. Starsi chłopcy szybko usiedli w ławkach, a Harry stanął na środku klasy, nie wiedząc, gdzie siąść.  
\- Zgubiłeś się, dzieciaku? - spytał szyderczo blondwłosy Ślizgon.  
\- Proszę o ciszę, panie Avery. Pan Willow będzie od dziś uczęszczał z wami na lekcje. Na razie zapraszam pana do pierwszej ławki.  
Młody Potter szybko przeszedł przez klasę i usiadł na wskazanym miejscu, nie patrząc nawet na sąsiada. Nagle za jego plecami rozległy się chichoty. Odwrócił głowę ze zdumieniem patrząc na Huncwotów i dopiero wtedy zobaczył koło kogo siedzi.  
Jego towarzysz miał przydługie czarne włosy, a gdy się na nie patrzyło miało się wrażenie, że są okropnie tłuste. W tym momencie opadały chłopakowi na twarz zakrywając blade policzki i utkwione w Harry'm czarne, bezdenne oczy, w których błyszczało zaciekawienie. Tak oto siedział w jednej ławce z młodszą wersją Severusa Snape'a.  
Odwrócił gwałtownie wzrok biorąc głęboki oddech, by opanować napływającą nienawiść. Skupił swoją uwagę na McGonagall, która tłumaczyła zaklęcie zmieniające kolor włosów. Kobieta kazała ćwiczyć w parach, więc odwrócił się w stronę sąsiada starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy.  
\- Nie, panie Willow. Chciałabym najpierw sprawdzić pana poziom praktyczny. Panie Snape, proszę odwrócić się do tyłu i ćwiczyć z koleżankami - powiedziała profesorka i przysunęła sobie krzesło bliżej młodego Pottera.  
Czarnooki chłopak zacisnął usta w wąską linię i wykonał polecenie nauczycielki. Harry kątem oka zauważył, że za nimi siedzi Lily z koleżanką. Nie mógł się im jednak długo przyglądać, bo profesorka zasypała go gradem poleceń.  
Dopiero pod koniec lekcji mógł zacząć ćwiczyć zadane zaklęcie. Snape odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał wyczekująco. Harry uniósł różdżkę, ale zauważył, że James macha ręką w jego stronę. Zerknął na niego i zachichotał widząc sugestywny gest starszego Pottera. Miał dać popalić Ślizgonowi. Popatrzył partnerowi w oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko złośliwie. Czas na jego osobistą, małą zemstę. Odetchnął i wypowiedział zaklęcie. W następnej sekundzie roześmiał się głośno, a wraz z nim reszta klasy. Włosy Snape'a przybrały ognistoczerwony kolor ze złotymi końcówkami. Czarnooki jęknął i spojrzał na młodszego chłopaka ze zdumieniem i jakby niedowierzaniem. Harry uśmiechnął się z wyższością. _W końcu. W końcu Tłustowłosy Dupek dostanie to na co zasłużył._  
Severus próbował cofnąć zaklęcie, ale to tylko pogorszyło efekt. Jego dość długie włosy zakręciły się gwałtownie w drobne loczki, tak że wyglądał jakby miał czerwono-złote afro.  
\- Usuń to!  
Harry jednak śmiał się wraz z innymi. Spojrzał z pogardą na przyszłego Mistrza Eliksirów. W następnej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę i upokorzony chłopak zerwał się z miejsca i wybiegł z klasy.  
McGonagall jeszcze przez chwilę starała się uspokoić rozbawioną klasę, ale w końcu dała za wygraną i wypuściła ich z pomieszczenia. James i Syriusz od razu podbiegli do Harry'ego klepiąc go po plecach.  
\- To było piękne!  
\- Założę się, że nie przyjdzie na drugą transmutacje - dodał Łapa z zadowolonym uśmiechem.  
\- Bzdura! Przyjdzie! I będzie chciał się zemścić - ostrzegł okularnik.  
\- Mam się bać?  
\- Nie, coś ty! Najwyżej zrobi ci to samo. Jest mało kreatywny.  
\- Właściwie, jak to zrobiłeś? Nie potrafił cofnąć zaklęcia - zdumiał się Remus. Widocznie jego niewiedza bardzo mu nie przypadała do gustu.  
\- Nic wielkiego - odparł lekko Harry. - Dodałem cicho do zaklęcia Maximum, tak by nie słyszał. Żeby usunąć kolor trzeba tylko dodać do Finite Incantatem, Maximum - wyszczerzył się.  
Huncwoci spojrzeli na niego z uznaniem. W następnej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek obwieszczający kolejną transmutacje. Młodszy Potter wyszczerzył się do kolegów i ruszył do pierwszej ławki. Przez całą lekcje starał się uprzykrzyć życie Snape'owi tak, jak ten robił to jemu przez jego sześć lat nauki.  
Starał się, by nauczycielka nie zauważyła jego dyskretnych klątw, które posyłał w stronę Snape'a. Wiedział, że gdyby to zauważyła na pewno dostałby szlaban. Mimo to nie zamierzał przestać.  
I tak przez całą transmutacje, zaklęcia i opiekę. Jednak gdy wrócił z chłopakami do Pokoju Wspólnego jego dobry humor się ulotnił.  
\- Myślałam, że jesteś inny! - jego przyszła matka podeszła do niego z oburzeniem w oczach. - Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić?  
\- To nie twoja sprawa, Evans - obronił chłopaka Syriusz. - Należało się Smarkowi.  
\- Dlaczego?! Co on wam zrobił? - wykrzyknęła nieźle wkurzona.  
\- Istnieje - odwarknął James i dał znak przyjaciołom, by poszli do pokoju.  
Harry szybko wyminął chłopaków i wpadł pierwszy do dormitorium. Usiadł na swoim łóżku, czując delikatne poczucie winy.  
\- Nie przejmuj się - James klapnął koło niego i poklepał po ramieniu. - Przejdzie jej. Jeszcze się będzie z tego śmiała.  
\- Mówisz?  
\- Pewnie! A teraz... Może zagramy w Eksplodującego Durnia?  
\- Jasne!  
I wszystkie wyrzuty sumienia zniknęły.

Następnego dnia pierwsze były dwie obrony, na które Harry nie umiał się doczekać. Od samego początku polubił profesora Woulda, mimo jego tendencji do zadawania pytań. Poza tym miał nadzieję, że i dzisiaj to Snape będzie jego partnerem do ćwiczeń. Miał ochotę dalej wcielać w życie swoją zemstę. Przecież nic się nie stanie jak potraktuje go paroma nieprzyjemnymi klątwami w zamian za drwiny i szyderstwa, które usłyszy w przyszłości na każdej lekcji.

Gdy przyszedł pod klasę wraz z współlokatorami, reszta uczniów już czekała pod drzwiami na nauczyciela. W momencie, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, wyszedł on zza zakrętu, ubrany w białą szatę, która powiewała za nim, jak czarna szata za Mistrzem Eliksirów. Uśmiechnął się ciepło do studentów i wpuścił ich do pomieszczenia.

Serce Harry'ego zadrgało, gdy zobaczył na środku klasy podest do pojedynków. Idealnie się składało.

Wokół niego rozbrzmiały podniecone szepty, a ci, którzy je wydali spoglądali w wyczekiwaniem na nauczyciela.

\- Zgadza się, moi drodzy. Dzisiaj będziemy ćwiczyć pojedynki. Jednak... - zawiesił głos, czekając aż uczniowie ucichną - ... chcę, by to były uczciwe walki. Fair play. I żadnych niewybaczalnych.

Spojrzał ostrzegawczo na Ślizgonów, z których dwójka skrzywiła się słysząc ostatnie zdanie.

\- Ktoś chciałby kogoś wyzwać?

Parę rąk od razu wystrzeliło do góry. W tym ręka Harry'ego.

\- No to może... hymm... - na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się uśmieszek, gdy zerknął na najmłodszego studenta. Ostatnio zlekceważył go z uwagi na wiek, ale dziś nie zamierzał. Zostawi go na sam koniec... - ... panie Black, proszę. Kogo chce pan wyzwać?

\- Notta!

\- A więc zapraszam, chłopcy. Tylko tak jak mówiłem, żadnych niewybaczalnych i Czarnej Magii. A teraz na trzy! Raz... Dwa... Trzy!

Syriusz wygrał po paru ruchach rozkładając przeciwnika na łopatki. Nim zeskoczył z podestu rzucił mu jeszcze pogardliwe spojrzenie i ukłonił się reszcie klasy.

Wszyscy pojedynkowali się całą pierwszą i drugą lekcje. Nauczyciel jednak uparcie nie wybierał Harry'ego, który z determinacją unosił rękę za każdym skończonym pojedynkiem. W końcu robił to tylko on.

\- W porządku, panie Willow. Kogo pan wyzywa na pojedynek?

W pierwszym momencie Harry chciał wypalić, że właśnie jego, ale stwierdził, że nie warto rezygnować z planu.

\- Snape'a, proszę pana!

-Uuu...

\- Oj, chyba niewłaściwą osobę wybrałeś, chłopczyku - zarechotał Nott. - Trochę za wysokie progi!

Harry zignorował go. _Zobaczymy._ Wskoczył na podest i spojrzał wyczekująco na Snape'a. Starszy chłopak stanął naprzeciw niego z wyzwaniem w oczach, całkiem pewny zwycięstwa. Potter miał wrażenie, że jego przeciwnik cieszy się, że został wybrany, ale nie miał się co dziwić, skoro przyszły Mistrz Eliksirów był doskonałym pojedynkowiczem. Wyciągnęli różdżki.

\- Dobrze. Tak jak mówiłem, żadnych niewybaczalnych i Czarnej Magii - przypomniał profesor. - Na trzy! Raz... Dwa... Trzy!

Jednak żadne zaklęcie nie padło. Czarne oczy Snape'a błysnęły. Ani jeden, ani drugi, nie miał zamiaru pierwszy rzucać zaklęcia. W końcu zrobił to Ślizgon posyłając w Pottera niewerbalną Drętwotę. Harry obronił się bez problemu. I zaczęła się walka. Willow od razu znalazł słaby punkt przeciwnika. Długowłosy miał problem z odbiciem zaklęć skierowanych w stronę jego nóg. Młodszy chłopiec postanowił to wykorzystać. Posłał Drętwotę wyżej i zaklęcie z działu transmutacji niżej. Pierwsze zostało natychmiast dobite, ale drugie... Rozległy się głośne wybuchy śmiechu, gdy na czubku głowy Ślizgona wyrosły jelenie rogi. Harry zachichotał i zaatakował znowu. Różdżka starszego chłopaka wyślizgnęła się a jego dłoni, a on sam poleciał do tyłu upadając na tyłek. Wszyscy Gryfoni zaczęli bić brawo. Wszyscy oprócz Lily, która z współczuciem w oczach podbiegła do poszkodowanego.

\- W porządku?

\- Spadaj! - warknął na nią.

Gryfonka odsunęła się widząc wściekłą minę byłego przyjaciela. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w następnej chwili rozległ się dzwonek na przerwę.

\- Możecie już iść. Pana, panie Snape, zapraszam do skrzydła szpitalnego. Da pan radę zajść sam?

\- Tak - warknął chłopak i wyszedł. Jednak nie był na korytarzu pierwszy. Czekali na niego James i Syriusz i zagrodzili mu drogę.

\- Jak to jest Smarku? Przegrać z czternastolatkiem? - zagadnął niby przyjaźnie Rogacz.

\- Spieprzaj!

Ślizgon chciał wyminąć Gryfona,ale ten znowu zagrodził mu drogę. Snape popchnął Jamesa, ale w następnej chwili sam został odepchnięty na przechodzącego ucznia z siódmego roku. Ten odepchnął Snape'a z obrzydzeniem na twarzy, tak że czarnooki wylądował na ziemi.

Harry zmarł słysząc dźwięk łamanego nadgarstka. _Przecież... Tak nie wolno._ Spojrzał na śmiejących się kolegów i szepnął:

\- James, może...

\- Widzisz, Smarku, nawet Harry cię żałuje!

\- Co tu się dzieje? - za Willowem pojawił się profesor Would z groźną miną. Potter kompletnie zapomniał, że nauczyciel nie wyszedł jeszcze z klasy. Mężczyzna jednak nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć, bo Snape zerwał się z ziemi i uciekł. Harry mógł przysiąc, że w jego oczach błysnęły łzy.

\- Potter, jesteś wstrętnym dupkiem! - wrzasnęła Lily i ruszyła za Ślizgonem. Harry stał jeszcze przez moment. Przecież to co robił było okrutne. Zachował się dokładnie tak, jak przyszły Mistrz Eliksirów. Skulił się delikatnie, gdy uderzyły w niego wyrzuty sumienia. Spojrzał w stronę, w którą pobiegł Snape i od razu podjął decyzję. Przecież nie można zwalczać ognia ogniem, bo powstanie jeszcze większy pożar. Ruszył w tamtą stronę.

\- Harry?! Co ty robisz?! - zawołał za nim James.

\- Idę to naprawić.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz?! To tylko Snape! Wyliże się!

\- Ale to też człowiek! - uciął wyrzuty Rogacza i pobiegł korytarzem. Znalazł Severusa i Lily w jednej z pustych klas. Dziewczyna próbowała usunąć rogi, ale nie potrafiła. Harry stał w progu i przez chwilę nie mógł się zdecydować. Jednak, gdy zobaczył, że czarne oczy chłopaka są delikatnie wilgotne, podjął decyzje.

\- Eee... Ja...

Snape podniósł gwałtownie głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość.

\- Zostaw mnie! Mało ci?! Nie rozumiem, co takiego ci zrobiłem!

\- Ja... przepraszam! To było okrutne. Ja naprawdę... Przepraszam!

Harry skulił się delikatnie czekając na kolejne wyzwiska, ale nie nadeszły. Zerknął w górę i zauważył, że Snape nad czymś się zastanawia.

\- Umiesz to usunąć?

\- Pewnie, że tak. Ale... myślałem, że umiesz. W końcu zniwelowałeś działanie zaklęcia zmieniającego kolor włosów.

\- Nie, to nie ja. Poszedłem do Pomfley.

\- Aha... Dodaj do Finite Incantatem, Maximum. I... ja... naprawdę przepraszam.

\- W porządku - mruknął Ślizgon.

Harry odetchnął lekko czując ulgę.

\- To ja może... - spojrzał na drzwi, ale jego wzrok padł jeszcze na rękę, którą Severus przyciskał do klatki piersiowej. Podszedł do chłopaka i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Daj, pomogę ci.

Ślizgon spojrzał na niego z lekką nieufnością, ale podał mu zranioną dłoń. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Zaboli - ostrzegł. - Episkey!

Snape syknął i szarpnął ręką, ale Harry trzymał ją mocno. Owinął ją bandażem i puścił.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

\- Nie ma za co - mruknął czarnooki, nie patrząc na niego. - Dziękuję.

Harry spojrzał w oczy chłopaka i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym wyszedł z klasy, by stawić czoła Huncwotom.


	8. Chapter 8

Szedł powoli w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego przygotowując się psychicznie na rozmowę z Huncwotami. Nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że to po części wina dowcipnisiów, że Snape stał się zimnym i bezdusznym draniem. W końcu w tym momencie taki nie był. Owszem biła od niego niechęć do innych, ale nie taka silna i wręcz okrutna jak ta za czasów Harry'ego. I musiał nie dopuścić, by starszy chłopak zatopił się w tym uczuciu. Być może była to też część jego misji, ale miał wrażenie, że chodzi o coś więcej. Może o to, by Voldemort go nie próbował zabić, a wtedy musiałby zrobić coś z Peterem. Swoją drogą czuł, że już jest na to trochę za późno. Widział doskonale jak odchodzi od dwójki przyszłych śmierciożerców, więc dość szybko odrzucił od siebie ten pomysł. Bardziej prawdopodobne dla niego było przypuszczenie, że to niezwykły nauczyciel obrony jest najważniejszy. Przyglądał mu się podczas dzisiejszych lekcji i na posiłkach, ale nie potrafił określić, o co chodzi. Być może domyśli się tego po sobotnim spotkaniu z profesorem, chociaż kompletnie nie miał pomysłu, czego szukać.

Wrócił jednak myślami do Severusa, stwierdzając, że do spotkania z profesorem ma jeszcze cały jutrzejszy dzień i trochę soboty, więc zdąży się nad tym zastanowić. Teraz musiał wymyślić taktykę, którą zastosuje w rozmowie z chłopakami. Mógłby im to spokojnie wytłumaczyć, nakrzyczeć, po wyklinać, ale nie sądził, by to coś zdziałało. W końcu na pewno nie jeden nauczyciel rozmawiał o tym z nimi i nie wpłynął na nich, a Lily nie raz krzyczała. Musiał znaleźć inny sposób. Nie zdążył się jednak nad tym zastanowić, bo wychodząc zza zakrętu wpadł na jakąś wysoką postać i musiał ratować się przed upadkiem. Uczepił się delikatnej w dotyku koszuli odzyskując równowagę. Spojrzał w górę i zamrugał widząc czekoladowe oczy Jamesa.  
\- Lubisz na mnie wpadać, co? - zapytał chłopak figlarnie jednak zaraz spoważniał. - Gdzie byłeś?  
Harry westchnął. Jakby im to wytłumaczyć? Miał na to całą lekcje, bo szósty rocznik miał teraz starożytne runy, a ani on, ani Huncwoci na nie nie chodzili. Spojrzał odważnie w oczy starszego Pottera.  
\- Pomagałem Snape'owi.  
\- Co?! - wykrzyknął Syriusz, a Rogacz gwałtownie go puścił. - Po co?! To tylko Snape...!  
\- To człowiek! Taki sam jak ty, ja, czy oni! - wskazał na Remusa i Jamesa.  
\- Nie porównuj mnie do tego oślizgłego idioty! - wykrzyknął wściekły Potter. - Jakoś wcześniej nie sprawiało ci problemu poniżanie go, więc dlaczego teraz nagle go bronisz?  
\- Bo to było okrutne! Złe! Żałuję tego!  
\- A ja nie! On nie zasługuje na miłe traktowanie, śmierciożerca jeden - prychnął z pogardą okularnik.  
Harry poczuł, że zaraz nie wytrzyma i rozszarpie chłopaka gołymi rękami. _Że też James musi być taki uparty i nie daje sobie nic wytłumaczyć!_ Nagle drgnął. _Wiem!_  
\- Sami zachowujecie się jak śmierciożercy - stwierdził na pozór spokojnie, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
Chłopaków zatkało. Zaraz jednak spojrzeli na niego z wściekłością, tylko Remus się lekko wycofał.  
\- Niby dlaczego tak sądzisz?! Jesteś tu od paru dni i już zaczynasz zachowywać się tak jakbyś nas znał przez całe życie! My nie jesteśmy okrutni jak oni!  
\- Nie? - zapytał ironicznie. - Przed chwilą złamaliście mu nadgarstek, ośmieszyliście przed wszystkimi. To nie jest okrutne?  
\- Nie torturujemy go jak śmierciojady! Nie wmówisz mi, że...  
\- Może nie rzucacie w niego zaklęć, Cruciatusów, ale powiedz mi, ile razy trafił przez was do skrzydła szpitalnego? No, ile?! Ile razy wyśmiewaliście się z niego?! To też jest torturowanie! Psychiczne!  
Zaczerpnął powietrze starając się uspokoić. Szyby w oknach lekko drgały od jego magii, ale Syriusz i James tego nie zauważali. Tylko Remus był delikatnie przestraszony, a na jego twarzy widniało poczucie winy.  
\- Macie go przeprosić - powiedział twardo.  
\- Chyba śnisz! To on powinien nas przepraszać!  
\- Niby za co?!  
Harry nie zdążył usłyszeć odpowiedzi, bo za jego plecami ktoś się pojawił. Odwrócił się chcąc spławić widza, ale zamarł. Przed nim stał Snape, który powoli zaczął się wycofywać.  
\- Stój! - wykrzyknął w jego stronę i zaraz zwrócił się do Huncwotów. - Przeproście go!  
\- Daj spokój, Willow - wymamrotał Severus z niechęcią spoglądając na gryfonów. - Nie jest mi to do szczęścia potrzebne.  
\- Ale mi jest! Przeprosicie go, albo...  
\- Albo, co? - zadrwił James.  
Harry zacisnął zęby. W takim razie nie ma innego wyjścia. Skierował różdżkę na przyszłego ojca i chłopak został zawieszony głową w dół za kostkę u nogi. Willow wycelował patyk w Blacka, który próbował się bronić, ale koniec końców podzielił los przyjaciela.  
Gdy chciał zrobić to samo z Remusem, ten cofnął się o krok i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, proszę, ja... przepraszam! - spojrzał błagalnie na Snape'a. - To co robiliśmy było wstrętne. Niedopuszczalne. Żałuję, naprawdę!  
Harry spojrzał na czarnookiego, który prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową na znak zgody. W końcu Lupin prawie nigdy nie robił mu krzywdy, tylko się przyglądał.  
Harry westchnął z lekką ulgą. Mimowolnie czuł niechęć do zawieszenia przyszłego nauczyciela OPCM u sufitu.  
\- Ok. Wy też macie go przeprosić - spojrzał na wiszących Huncwotów. Mieli szczęście,że nie chciał ich za bardzo upokorzyć, bo inaczej ich ubrania nie przylegałyby tak jak teraz do ich ciał.  
\- Nie będziemy go przepraszać! To on powinien przeprosić nas!  
\- Za co? - zapytał ostro Willow. Powoli wkurzała go postawa chłopaków.  
\- Chciał wypaplać całej szkole, że Remus...!  
\- James! Zamknij się! - wykrzyknął z paniką Lupin.  
Czekoladowe oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiał, co chciał powiedzieć.  
\- Zapomnij o tym! Nie pytaj!  
\- James, bo... ja tak jakby wiem o co ci chodzi - spojrzał z nagłą niepewnością na starszych czarodziejów. - Wczoraj całkowicie zapomnieliście o mnie i zaczęliście omawiać, co będziecie robić w czasie pełni - uśmiechnął się delikatnie widząc ich blade twarze. - Nikomu nie powiem. Obiecuję.  
\- I... nie boisz się mnie? - zdumiał się Lunatyk. - Przecież skoro wiesz to...  
\- Miałem takiego przyjaciela, Remusie, i widziałem go w czasie przemiany, a jakoś nadal się przyjaźniliśmy - uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.  
\- Przyjaźniliście? A teraz już nie?  
\- On nie żyje - skłamał Harry. _Błagam, Remusie z przyszłości, wybacz mi, że tak szybko cię uśmierciłem._  
 _-_ Och, przepraszam - zmieszał się Lupin.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, ja...  
\- Ściągnijcie nas, a nie gadajcie! - wykrzyknął Syriusz.  
\- Nie ma sprawy - ofuknął go Willow. - Jak przeprosicie. I... ty też mógłbyś to zrobić - spojrzał na Snape'a.  
\- Co?! Niby dlaczego? - oburzył się Ślizgon, choć w duszy wiedział, że chłopak w pewnym sensie miał rację.  
\- Za Remusa. Poza tym nie zaszkodzi jak się nawzajem przeprosicie.  
\- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru...  
\- Merlinie, czy wy zawsze jesteście tacy uparci?!  
Machnął różdżką i Snape zawisnął w taki sam sposób jak Gryfoni.  
\- Nie możesz! Nie masz prawa! - chłopak zaczął wierzgać.  
\- Uspokój się. Przeprosicie się i od razu was zdejmę.  
\- Harry? Co tu się dzieje? Dlaczego oni wiszą u sufitu do góry nogami?  
Lily, która właśnie wyszła zza zakrętu stanęła obok Willowa starając się nie wyglądać na bardzo zdumioną. Podeszła bliżej i zadarła głowę, by spojrzeć na chłopaków.  
\- Och, to nic takiego, Lily. Przeproszą się tylko i ich uwolnię - uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
\- Nie wierz mu, Liluś! On nas torturuje! Wypuść nas!  
Dziewczyna zignorowała Jamesa i spojrzała z lekką naganą na Wybrańca.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę... no nie wiem... Brutalne?  
\- Brutalne? Skądże! Powiszą sobie tylko do góry nogami, uparciuchy.  
\- Nie mają zamiaru się przeprosić, prawda?  
\- No, właśnie, nie! I jak tu takich ogarnąć?  
Lily westchnęła zerkając na wiszących przyjaciół.  
\- W porządku. Niech wiszą.  
\- Lily!  
\- Jak możesz?!  
\- Pomóż!  
Evans zachichotała i usiadła na ławce. Na chwilę się zamyśliła, aż w końcu westchnęła.  
\- Za niedługo kończy się lekcja i będzie lunch. Ale nie możemy ich tu zostawić samych, bo się pozabijają.  
\- Masz rację - przyznał Harry. - Ja zajdę po jedzenie, a ty ich popilnuj. Remi, też chcesz? - zapytał przez ramię idąc w stronę kuchni. Zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć jak Lupin kiwa niepewnie głową i zniknął za zakrętem.  
Gdy wrócił, niosąc nieduży koszyk z jedzeniem, dostrzegł, że dwaj stróże siedzą na ławce obok siebie i cicho rozmawiają. Uśmiechnął się na widok wkurzonych min wiszących chłopaków.  
\- Głodni?  
Lily i Remus podnieśli gwałtownie głowy i szybko pokiwali na tak. _Aha, rozmawiali o mnie,_ pomyślał. Postanowił to jednak zignorować i podał im kanapki oraz po butelce z sokiem dyniowym.  
\- Smacznego! - uśmiechnął się do nich z rozbawieniem rejestrując widoczne w ich oczach wyrzuty sumienia. Podniósł wzrok na wiszących chłopaków. Wszyscy trzej patrzyli na niego z nieukrywaną urazą. Postanowił milczeć jak jego towarzysze i ugryzł kawałek tosta z sosem czekoladowym. Zamruczał lekko i spojrzał na upartych szóstoklasistów.  
\- Dla was też jest - zapewnił, ale w odpowiedzi dostał tylko obrażone miny. Wyszczerzył się i zajął jedzeniem.  
W końcu Snape nie wytrzymał. Mimo że przeprosiny były dość mocno wymuszone, czuł, że jednocześnie mów szczerze.  
\- Dobra, przepraszam! Nikomu nie powiem o Lupinie! Ściągnij mnie w końcu!  
\- Ok, ok. W porządku.  
Harry machnął różdżką i Ślizgon opadł delikatnie na ziemię.  
\- Dzięki - już chciał odejść, gdy Willow podał mu taki sam zestaw jak Remusowi i Lily. Snape przyjął jedzenie z niepewnością i usiadł koło Wybrańca, który zrobił mu miejsce.  
\- Ej! A my?!  
\- Przecież nie przeprosiliście - ofuknął ich chłopak. - Tylko uważajcie. Jak Severus sobie pójdzie to będziecie tu wisieć aż nie wróci.  
Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem na widok ich min. W końcu Syriusz westchnął.  
\- Ok. Jestem głodny, boli mnie głowa od nadmiaru krwi, więc przepraszam.  
Snape skinął głową i Harry wypuścił z pułapki Blacka.  
\- Ej, no, proszę - jęknął James. - Dobra, ok, przepraszam!  
Harry westchnął. Wiedział, że to trochę, a raczej bardzo, nieszczere, ale stwierdził, że lepsze, niż nic.  
\- No, w końcu! Długo to trwało. A uważałem was za odważnych Gryfonów.  
Snape prychnął, ale nic nie powiedział. Wychodziło na to, że topór wojenny chwilowo zakopano. Harry podał chłopakom kanapki i picie i uśmiechnął się widząc, jak siadają pod ścianą i zaczynają jeść.  
Jakoś się udało.

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie follow i rewiew ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Idąc w stronę biblioteki szczerze się zastanawiał, dlaczego to zrobił? Co rządziło wtedy jego ciałem i pozwoliło, by to się stało? O co konkretnie chodzi?

Gdy skończyli jeść, zaczęli spoglądać na siebie z niepewnością. W pierwszym momencie chciał odejść, ale powstrzymał go cichutki głos Willowa:

\- Severusie? Masz teraz numerologię?

\- Niee... - przyznał. - Dlaczego?

\- Nie rozumiem ostatniego tematu z eliksirów, a słyszałem, że jesteś w nich niezły.

\- Ja... No nie wiem...

\- Proooszę - Harry spojrzał na Snape'a błagalnie.

\- No dobra! Chodź - mruknął, niepewny czy zaraz nie stanie się ofiarą kolejnego żartu.

W tym momencie powstrzymał westchnięcie. Dlaczego się zgodził? Spojrzał na idącego obok chłopca i od razu wiedział czemu. Gdy Willow podniósł na niego swoje zielone tęczówki Severus poczuł się jakby ten niewinnie wyglądający dzieciak rzucił na niego Imperio. Po prostu nie potrafił mu odmówić.

W końcu dotarli do biblioteki i usiedli przy stoliku w najbliższym rogu.

\- Ok. Czego nie rozumiesz? - zapytał Snape wyjmując podręcznik. Harry wziął go, przekartkował i oddał.

\- Konkretnie to tego.

Snape zamrugał nie zrozumiawszy w pierwszym momencie.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - spojrzał na chłopaka niepewnie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - wyszczerzył się. - Nie rozumiem tego - otworzył podręcznik na jednym z tematów i podał go korepetytorowi. - Jakie to ma znaczenie? Czy w lewo, czy w prawo i ile razy? To bez sensu.

\- To są podstawy, Willow...

\- Mam na imię Harry. Miło mi.

Snape popatrzył na niego mrużąc oczy, ale po chwili przytaknął.

\- Ok, Harry. Niech ci będzie. Koniecznie muszę ci to tłumaczyć?

W odpowiedzi dostał tylko błagalne spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu. Westchnął i rozpoczął wykład.

Harry słuchał uważnie słów Snape'a, od razu stwierdzając, że się co do niego pomylił. Ślizgon tłumaczył w prosty i zrozumiały sposób, nie utrudniając tego zawiłymi, niepotrzebnymi uwagami.

Gdy starszy chłopak wszystko wyjaśnił pomógł mu w napisaniu krótkiego eseju na kolejną lekcję.

\- No, w końcu - jęknął Potter odkładając pióro. Ręka bolała go w nadgarstku od szybkiego pisania. - Kiedy zaczynają się eliksiry?

\- Za... - Snape spojrzał na zegarek i jęknął cicho. - Mamy niecałe 10 minut, by dostać się do lochów.

\- Co?! Szybko! - pisnął.

W oka mgnieniu pozbierali swoje rzeczy i wybiegli jak burza z biblioteki pod karcącym wzrokiem pani Pince. Pod klasę dotarli parę sekund przed dzwonkiem. Wszyscy patrzyli na nich ze zdumieniem, ale nikt nie zdążył tego skomentować, bo zza zakrętu wyszedł Slughorn i wpuścił ich do pomieszczenia. Wszyscy rozsiedli się w dwuosobowych stolikach, tylko Harry stał niepewnie na środku.

\- Panie Willow, proszę do Severusa. Znaczy pana Snape'a. Tylko przypominam, że to ma być praca w grupach - spojrzał sugestywnie na Ślizgona. Gdy ten kiwnął głową odwrócił się, by zapisać na tablicy instrukcje.

\- Na końcu lekcji powiecie mi co to za eliksir. Jest on w podręczniku, więc będzie za niego ocena. Powodzenia - i usiadł za biurkiem przestając zwracać na uczniów większą uwagę.

Harry spojrzał niepewnie na Snape'a.

\- Too...

\- Idź po ingrediencje, ja przygotuję kociołek.

Willow skinął głową wstając. Przygryzł wargę zastanawiając się, jak ma się przedostać przez tłumek stojący wokół szafki. Był prawie o głowę niższy od większości swoich kolegów z klasy. Nie miał najmniejszych szans przecisnąć się między nimi. Na pewno nie ze swoim chudym ciałkiem, a nie chciał dostać samych odpadków. Nagle wpadł na pomysł. Podszedł do tłumku i ukląkł przedostając się pomiędzy ich nogami. _Jak nie górą to dołem._

Parę chwil później siedział koło Snape'a z zadowoloną miną mając przed sobą wszystkie potrzebne składniki.

\- To co? Zaczynamy? - zapytał zacierając ręce.

\- Owszem. Możesz posiekać wątrobę hipogryfa.

Harry wydął policzki.

\- Dlaczego to ja mam się mazać?

\- Bo jesteś młodszy - ofuknął go Snape, mieszając zawartość kociołka. - Poza tym to ja, a nie ty, wiem co robić.

Potter zrobił obrażoną minę, ale dłużej nie protestował. W gruncie rzeczy było mu to na rękę. Nie był zbyt dobry z eliksirów.

Lekcje minęły szybko i spokojnie bez żadnych incydentów.

Harry wyszedł z klasy szczerząc się radośnie. On i Snape za niemal idealny eliksir bezsennego snu dostali po W i 50 punktów dla swoich domów. Była to chyba jego najwyższa ocena z tego przedmiotu w historii.

\- Świetnie wam poszło - uśmiechnęła się Lily. - Nadrobiłeś punkty, które stracili Huncwoci w pierwszym tygodniu nauki. Szkoda że nadal jesteśmy na minusie - zerknęła krytycznie na przyjaciół.

\- Och, bez przesady Liluś - oburzył się Rogacz. - Jeszcze tylko dwa takie eliksiry i wyjdziemy na prostą.

Harry zamrugał szybko licząc w pamięci.

\- Zdobyliście minus 150 punktów w ciągu trzech tygodni nauki - nie dowierzał Willow. _Nieźle. Nawet ja nie zdobyłem tyle u Snape'a podczas jego zajęć. Do tego trzeba mieć chyba talent._

\- Ech, to nic! W zeszłym roku w jeden miesiąc dostaliśmy minus 450 punktów i szlabany na pół roku. Później już przystopowaliśmy.

\- Ale wspólnie licząc, czy osobno?

\- Oczywiście, że razem do kupy. No, właściwie to głównie ja i Syriusz, ale Remiemu i Peterowi też się zdarzyło.

Harry pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Jesteście niesamowici.

\- Wiemy! - odpowiedzieli mu chórkiem szczerząc się.

Harry wraz z Jamesem i Syriuszem siedzieli pod drzewem rozkoszując się ciepłym popołudniem. Remus został w wieży, żeby zrobić eseje na przyszły miesiąc, co niezwykle rozbawiło Harry'ego (młody Lupin przypominał ma bardzo Hermionę), a Peter gdzieś się zmył. Willow podejrzewał, że szlaja się z przyszłymi śmierciożercami i omawia z nimi przystąpienie do Voldiego. Musiał jednak zignorować to przeczucie. To nie było w tym momencie ważne. Wszystko musi się toczyć tak, jak powinno. Nie jego zadaniem jest to zmienić.

Nagle słońce padające dotychczas na jego twarz zostało przysłonięte. Uniósł powieki spoglądając w górę.

\- Eee... coś się stało Severusie?

Snape skrzywił się prawie niezauważalnie i wyjął coś z kieszeni.

\- To chyba twoje.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i wziął swój pomniejszony podręcznik do eliksirów.

\- Och, dzięki! Gdzie był?

\- W mojej torbie.

\- Ukradłeś książkę naszemu małemu gryfiakowi, Snape?

\- Znalazł się tam niechcący, Potter - mruknął Severus ze stoickim spokojem. - Po co miałbym kraść drugi, skoro mam już jeden?

James już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale ubiegł go Harry.

\- Przestańcie. Dziękuję. Myślałem, że będę musiał jutro iść po nią do Slughorna, a tu taka niespodzianka.

\- Nie ma za co, Willow...

\- No, no, no, Severusie. Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz małe lwiątka - rozległ się drwiący głos.

Od strony zamku szli w ich kierunku Nott i Avery z wrednymi uśmieszkami. Huncwoci natychmiast wstali. Snape według nich nic nie mógł im zrobić, ale dwójka przyszłych śmierciożerców... Woleli nie ryzykować.

Ślizgoni stanęli parę kroków od nich trzymając ręce w kieszeniach, zapewne na różdżkach. Snape zerkał z niepewnością na swoich domowników, utrzymując jednak kamienny wyraz twarzy.

\- Co, Sev, lubisz Willowa? Zakochałeś się? - zadrwili.

\- Odpieprzcie się - warknął Snape, a jego oczy błysnęły złowrogo.

\- Bo co? - syknął Avery i skierował na niego różdżkę. - Przeklniesz nas zdrajco?

Harry spojrzał na starszych chłopaków z niedowierzaniem. Czy oni na prawdę chcieli się tutaj pojedynkować? Pokręcił głową.

\- James, Syriusz, chodźmy stąd. Severus?

Wymieniona trójka zerknęła na siebie i po paru sekundach opuścili ręce. Willow od razu zauważył, że to był błąd. W ich stronę poleciały klątwy. W ostatnim momencie udało im się uskoczyć.

\- Przestańcie! - wykrzyknął Wybraniec. - Zwariowaliście?!

Jęknął, gdy dwójka Huncwotów również zaatakowała. Snape zaraz do nich dołączył. Willow rzucił się w ich stronę próbując powstrzymać.Wiedział, że mieli przewagę liczebną, ale niepokoiła go myśl, że może się to dla któregoś z nich źle skończyć. A przecież trójka broniących się w tym momencie uczniów odgrywała bardzo ważną rolę w wojnie. Jeśli teraz zginą...

Chwycił Syriusza za rękaw, by go zmusić do zaprzestania ataku, ale ten odepchnął go odskakując przed kolejnymi klątwami. Harry po tym lekko brutalnym odsunięciu poczuł, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi to szóstoklasiści faktycznie zrobią sobie krzywdę. Spuścił tylko na moment wzrok, żeby znaleźć w kieszeni broń, ale to wystarczyło. Gdy znowu spojrzał na pojedynkujących się chłopaków to pierwszym, co zobaczył, było czerwone zaklęcie. Poczuł, jak w niego uderza i posyła do tyłu prosto do głębokiej, mętnej wody. Ogarnęła go ciemność.

James patrzył ze zgrozą jak młodszy chłopak wpada do wody. Natychmiast przestał rzucać zaklęcia i podbiegł do stromego brzegu jeziora. Wytężył wzrok i z jękiem stwierdził, że nie widzi nigdzie małego, chudego ciałka.

\- Nie ma go! Utopił się!

Spojrzał na resztę. Ślizgoni, którzy ich zaatakowali, biegli w stronę zamku nie mając bynajmniej zamiaru zawołać pomocy.

\- James, rusz się! Trzeba go wyciągnąć! - wykrzyknął Syriusz, zdejmując wierzchnią szatę. Potter poszedł w jego ślady. Po chwili wskoczyli do zimnej wody i zanurkowali w poszukiwaniu młodszego czarodzieja. Snape stał jeszcze przez moment na brzegu z nieodgadnioną miną, aż w końcu ruszył biegiem do zamku. Wpadł do Wielkiej Sali ciężko dysząc.

\- Severusie? Co się stało? - zapytał dyrektor, podnosząc się z miejsca. Właśnie trwała kolacja.

\- Willow... w wodzie... Potter... i Black... próbują... wyłowić - wykrztusił, starając się wyrównać oddech.

\- Co się stało, panie Snape? - zaniepokoiła się McGonagall.

\- Czy to ważne?! On się topi! Nie wypłynął!

\- W porządku, Severusie. Później nam wszystko opowiesz. Minerwo, Poppy, Lucasie, chodźcie szybko.

Nauczyciele wyszli szybkim krokiem z Wielkiej Sali po chwili zaczynając biec.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce wypadku, James i Syriusz właśnie wynurzali się po raz kolejny z wody. Chłopcy spojrzeli na nich ze strachem.

\- Nie ma go. Nie umiemy go znaleźć.

Dumbledore wyjął różdżkę i skierował ją na gładką taflę wody. Stał przez moment z zaniepokojoną miną, aż w końcu westchnął z lekką ulgą.

\- On tam jest. Jeszcze żyje. Ale trzeba się pospieszyć. Lucas, ty go poszukaj, a wy chłopcy wychodźcie, bo się przeziębicie.

Nauczyciel Obrony bez słowa rozebrał wierzchnią szatę zostając w samej koszulce i dobrze dopasowanych spodniach. Zanurzył się powoli w zimnej cieczy. Powietrze koło jego głowy zawirowało delikatnie i mężczyzna mógł zniknąć pod wodą nie obawiając się o tlen. Szukał chłopaka przez parę minut wśród gęsto rosnących wodorostów, ale w końcu musiał się wynurzyć, by znowu zaopatrzyć się w powietrze.

\- I co, Lucasie? - zapytał dyrektor. Would zauważył, że McGonagall biegnie szybko w stronę zamku. Zmarszczył brwi, ale nie spytał o to.

\- Na razie nic.

\- Szukaj dalej. On na pewno żyje i jest gdzieś pod wodą.

Would skinął głową i ponownie zniknął pod powierzchnią.

Otaczała go nieprzenikniona ciemność. Każdy oddech wywoływał dziwne uczucie w klatce piersiowej. Jakby wciągał do płuc wodę, ale... nie bolało. Pamiętał doskonale nieprzyjemne uczucie, gdy się podtopił podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Była to bardzo podobna sytuacja.

W końcu postanowił otworzyć oczy i przekonać się co się dzieje. Zaszczypały, więc od razu je przymknął. Za drugim razem wyszło lepiej. Ale w momencie, gdy zauważył szczegóły w jego oczach błysnęło przerażenie. Był na dnie jeziora, przykryty przez delikatną warstwę jasnego piasku i opleciony w pojedyncze listki wodorostów. Wstrzymał powietrze jednak wypuścił je czując ukłucie bólu w płucach. Wziął kolejny oddech stwierdzając ze zdziwieniem, że robi to bez problemu. Woda dostawała się do jego oskrzeli przy każdym wdechu, a przy wydechu wylatywały bąbelki. Mimo to czuł się całkiem dobrze oprócz lekkiego oszołomienia wywołanego Drętwotą. Harry wziął lekko drżący oddech i odbił się rękami od dna. Zaczął płynąć ku powierzchni, gdy jego wzrok przykuł delikatny błysk w ciemnej głębi jeziora. Spojrzał na słońce przebijające się przez gładką taflę wody i z powrotem na błyszczące coś. W końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła.

Gdy Lucas po raz kolejny wynurzył się z wody, by zaczerpnąć powietrza zobaczył, że na brzegu pojawili się aurorzy przygotowujący się do zejścia pod wodę.

\- Albusie?

\- Nie możemy dłużej czekać, aż go znajdziesz. Pomogą ci.

\- Wiesz, że chłopiec może już nie żyć - spojrzał niepewnie na dyrektora.

\- Nawet tak nie mów, Lucasie. On musi żyć. Jeśli nie chcesz już go...

\- Znajdę go, Albusie. Żywego.

I znowu zniknął pod wodą.

Harry płynął powoli w stronę brzegu nie wynurzając się na powierzchnię. W dłoni trzymał srebrny naszyjnik z inicjałem "AS" wysadzanym rubinami. Połyskiwał delikatnie w promieniach słońca, które przebijało się przez taflę wody. Harry spojrzał na niego, usilnie zastanawiając się, do kogo może należeć. Nie patrzył, gdzie płynie, więc gdy zderzył się z czymś miękkim z jego ust wydobył się stłumiony przez wodę pisk. Podniósł gwałtownie wzrok, gdy silne ramiona zacisnęły się na jego barkach. Do jego płuc dostał się czysty tlen wywołując nieprzyjemne uczucie.

\- Jesteś - westchnął ktoś z ulgą. Harry od razu poznał swojego profesora Obrony. Spojrzał w całkiem białe oczy Lucasa, ale nim zdążył jakoś się wytłumaczyć na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się czysty szok.

\- Ty... To nie możliwe.

\- C...? O co...?

\- Masz całkiem niebieskie oczy. Jesteś magiem wody - szepnął z całkowitym niedowierzaniem.

\- Ale... Nie... Przecież ja nic...

\- Umiesz oddychać pod wodą. - To nie było pytanie.

\- No tak, ale...

\- Władasz wodą.

Harry spojrzał w szoku na nauczyciela.

\- Naprawdę...?

\- Tak. Na razie robisz to nieumyślnie, ale w końcu się nauczysz jak to wykorzystać. To nie jest trudne - zamilkł marszcząc brwi. – Powinniśmy wracać. Martwią się. Poza tym kończy mi się powietrze.

\- Ok. Wracajmy.

Po paru minutach dopłynęli do brzegu i Harry został gwałtownie wyciągnięty z wody i oddany pod opiekę pani Pomfrey. Kobieta od razu zaczęła biadolić nad jego stanem. Podała mu eliksir pieprzowy i spojrzała na niego surowo.

\- Masz dwa wybory, chłopcze. Albo idziesz ze mną do skrzydła szpitalnego, albo leżysz do jutrzejszego obiadu w łóżku. Co wybie...?

\- W łóżku! Będę leżeć! Obiecuję! – pisnął, stwierdzając, że pewnie jeszcze nie raz trafi do skrzydła szpitalnego, więc nie ma sensu przebywać w nim jeśli ma jakiś wybór.

\- W porządku, w porządku. Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę.

Harry wyszczerzył się z radością. Szczerze nie znosił szpitala. Był chyba jedynym uczniem, który spędził tam tak dużo czasu.

\- W takim razie odprowadzę go do wieży - zaoferował się Lucas. - Chłopcy chyba powinni coś zjeść?

\- Masz rację, mój drogi. Chodźcie do Wielkiej Sali - skinął na nich dyrektor. - Musimy jeszcze po drodze wyjaśnić parę kwestii.

Lucas chwycił za przedramię młodego chłopaka i pociągnął w stronę zamku. Harry spojrzał ostatni raz na Snape'a i Huncwotów, odprężając się w końcu. Dyrektor rozmawiał z nimi z surową miną.

\- Wyjaśniają, co się stało - powiedział Would, sprowadzając na siebie uwagę chłopca. - Myślę, że nie dostaną nawet szlabanu za pojedynkowanie się, bo chcieli ci pomóc.

\- Tak pan uważa?

\- Tak. Bardzo się martwili.

\- To... chyba miłe.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nic nie powiedział. Milczeli, aż dotarli do portretu Grubej Damy.

\- Odwagi. Rzućmy wyzwanie losowi - mruknął Would. Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem, dopiero po chwili rozumiejąc, że jest to nowe hasło do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Przeszli przez puste pomieszczenie do dormitorium Huncwotów. Lucas zatrzymał się gwałtownie w progu, a Harry nie zauważywszy tego wpadł na niego o mały włos się nie przewracając. Would złapał go w ostatniej chwili przyciskając delikatnie do piersi.

\- Zawsze jest tu taki bałagan? - zapytał z rozbawieniem, a jego oczy zaiskrzyły. Harry oblał się rumieńcem i skinął głową ze wstydem.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się i puścił go. Nagle zmarszczył brwi.

\- Cały drżysz. Zimno ci?

\- Trochę.

\- To nie dobrze - zamruczał cicho. - Idź umyć się w ciepłej wodzie, a ja wyczaruję ci dodatkowy koc.

\- Ok. Dziękuję - i szybko zniknął w łazience. Rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic. Usiadł na kafelkach rozkoszując się gorącą wodą spływającą mu po plecach. Całkowicie odprężony, nim się obejrzał, zasnął.

Lucas siedział na łóżku Harry'ego z niecierpliwością zerkając na drzwi do łazienki. Sam przed sobą nie umiał przyznać, że chce zobaczyć tego młodego, ślicznego chłopca o zniewalających szmaragdowych oczkach, w samym ręczniku, z mokrymi włoskami i kropelkami wody spływającymi po jego karku. Zadrżał, gdy wyobraził sobie tę scenę i szybko odgonił od siebie. Wstał gwałtownie biorąc lekko drżący oddech. Przeczesał rękę włosy i podszedł do drzwi, zza których dochodził szum wody. Zapukał delikatnie.

\- Harry? Żyjesz?

Brak odpowiedzi. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Harry?! Wszystko w porządku?

Gdy znowu nic nie usłyszał w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz chłopca leżącego pod prysznicem, nie oddychającego i... Natychmiast otworzył drzwi i wpadł do środka. Jego serce na moment stanęło. Chłopak leżał na kafelkach skulony w embrionalnej pozycji.

\- Harry!

Would dopadł do prysznica i odetchnął z ulgą widząc otwierające się oczka.

\- Na Merlina, Harry, żyjesz.

\- Chyba... zasnąłem.

Nagle obaj zdali sobie sprawę, że Willow jest całkiem nagi. Na twarzy młodszego czarodzieja pojawił się ciemny rumieniec, a nauczyciel szybko odsunął się od ucznia.

\- Poczekam na zewnątrz - mruknął i prawie wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

Czekał na chłopca parę minut starając się uspokoić. To uczucie stanowczo nie było dobre. Jęknął cicho. Bardzo niedobre.

Gdy Harry wyszedł z łazienki przywołał na twarz spokojny wyraz i uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

\- Transmutowałem ci dwa koce, żeby ci nie było zimno - wskazał na złożony czarno-czerwony materiał. - Żebym cię nie widział na śniadaniu.

\- Dobrze, profesorze. A co jak będę głodny?

\- Skrzat przyniesie ci o 8:00 śniadanie. Masz nie wychodzić z łóżka - zastrzegł.

\- Dobrze. Obiecuję - powiedział, układając się na posłaniu. Lucas wziął koc i przykrył nim lekko zarumienionego ucznia.

\- W takim razie, dobranoc - mruknął i ruszył do wyjścia. - Ach, i nie zapomnij, że jutro się spotykamy.

\- O której, sir?

\- Powiedzmy o... hymm... 18?

\- Dobrze. Dobranoc, sir.

\- Dobranoc, Harry.

* * *

Jak tak to czytam i przypominam sobie, że kiedyś, gdy to pisałam, było to czyś genialnym, zastanawiam się, czy było ze mną wszystko okej... Ale w późniejszych rozdziałach będzie lepiej ;) Chyba... ^^''


	10. Chapter 10

Chwilę po obudzeniu dryfował jeszcze pomiędzy przyjemnym snem, a jawą nie mogąc zmusić się do otwarcia oczu. W końcu, gdy ostatecznie udało mu się odpędzić senność uchylił powieki, by sprawdzić godzinę. 7:48. Jęknął cichutko i zakopał się z powrotem w pościeli. Przez następne 5 minut obracał się z boku na bok starając się znaleźć poprzednią pozycję. W końcu zrezygnował. Wstał z posłania przeciągając się i, ziewając, ruszył do łazienki. Była sobota i chłopaków nie było już w pokoju (mieli szlaban), więc postanowił siedzieć pod prysznicem aż do pojawienia się śniadania. Szybko rozebrał piżamę i wszedł do kabiny puszczając gorącą wodę. Stał przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że wcale nie jest mokry. Podniósł gwałtownie głowę. Kropelki wody wirowały wokół jego głowy i torsu, ale żadna go nie dotykała. Wyciągnął dłoń próbując je złapać, jednak uciekały nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru go zmoczyć. Harry tupnął ze złością nogą, zaraz jednak pożałował tego, gdy poczuł ból w pięcie. Spojrzał z urazą na wirującą wodę, jakby to ona była temu winna. Zerknął na mokrą ścianę i nagle rzucił się w jej stronę. Bezskutecznie. Nadal był suchy. Westchnął zrezygnowany i wyszedł z kabiny. Gdy to zrobił wszystkie kropelki natychmiast spadły na kafelki. Harry wydął policzki i ubrał się szybko w świeże ciuchy. Wyszedł z dormitorium nie zważając na zakaz pielęgniarki. Zbiegł po schodach do Pokoju Wspólnego, nikogo tam nie zastając. Ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali zatrzymując się w pół kroku. A co jeśli soki też będą przed nim uciekać? Westchnął i skierował się w stronę gabinetu Woulda stwierdzając, że on na pewno będzie wiedział, co robić. Stanął pod drzwiami i już miał zapukać, gdy drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i w progu stanął lekko rozczochrany Lucas. Mężczyzna zamrugał zdumiony.  
\- Eee... Harry? Co ty tu robisz? Nie miałeś czasem leżeć w łóżku?  
\- Miałem - odparł po prostu. - Ale mam problem i myślę, że tylko pan może mi pomóc.  
\- Och... W takim razie wejdź.  
Mężczyzna uchylił mocniej drzwi wpuszczając ucznia do swojego gabinetu. Przeszedł przez pokój i wskazał mu przejście do salonu. Harry przyjął zaproszenie lekko niepewnie i usiadł na wygodnej sofie przy kominku. Lucas stał przez chwilę w drzwiach zastanawiając się, co takiego mogło się stać. W końcu usiadł naprzeciwko chłopca i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Więc, co się stało?  
Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, a na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. Powiedzenie profesorowi, że ma problem z umyciem się... Mógłby to dwuznacznie przyjąć.  
\- Ja... Nie przeszkadzam czasem panu, sir? - spojrzał wymownie na wymięte, mugolskie ubranie nauczyciela, starając się jednocześnie wymyślić jakiś sposób na powiedzenie profesorowi o jego problemie.  
\- Ach, nie, nie przeszkadzasz. Jest dość wcześnie, więc miałem zamiar wykąpać się w łazience prefektów, ale to może zaczekać. Mów, co się stało?  
\- Bo... chodzi o to... - westchnął i skrzywił się lekko. - Woda przede mną ucieka.  
Mężczyzna zamrugał parę razy zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrozumiał.  
\- Eee... Harry? Woda... Ucieka?  
\- No, nie daje się dotknąć! Nie mogłem się umyć, bo kropelki latały mi koło głowy!  
\- Rozumiem. To musi być coś podobnego jak z powietrzem - mruknął jakby do siebie. Uśmiechnął się, widząc pytający wzrok chłopaka. - Jak mój nauczyciel aktywował u mnie magię żywiołów to po dwóch godzinach zacząłem się dusić, bo całe powietrze jakby zniknęło z mojego otoczenia...  
\- Aktywował?  
\- Nie wyjaśniłem ci tego? - widząc zdumioną minę chłopaka zaraz wyjaśnił: - Magia żywiołów nie może tak po prostu pojawić się, coś ją musi wywołać. Najczęściej robi to kontakt z nią. Jakikolwiek. Podczas naszego pojedynku użyłem na tobie magii powietrza i tym samym pobudziłem twoją magię.  
\- Zrobił to pan specjalnie?  
\- Nie do końca. Nie chciałem przegrać, więc to zrobiłem, ale jeśli bym się powstrzymał i przegrał z honorem to i tak wcześniej, czy później użyłbym jej na tobie. Od początku wiedziałem, że masz w sobie dość niezwykłą magię. Właściwie to nawet chwilę myślałem, że jesteś jakimś magicznym stworzeniem, ale... Zresztą nieważne. W każdym razie, rozumiesz?  
\- Myślę, że tak. I każdego pan tak sprawdzał?  
\- Tak. Po to tu, między innymi, przyszedłem. Magów żywiołów jest bardzo mało. Zaledwie kilkadziesiąt osób w całej Anglii.  
\- Dlaczego? Przecież...  
\- Harry, to nie jest tak łatwo aktywować u kogoś magię! Czasem pojawia się tylko chwilowo i znika, i trzeba wielu prób, by została na stałe. Nie raz po prostu nie wiemy, że ktoś posiadł już tę moc, bo zanika, a wystarczyłaby jeszcze tylko jedna próba.  
\- Rozumiem. Więc... Zna pan więcej osób. którzy potrafią władać wodą?  
\- Tak. Na przykład mój dobry przyjaciel. Może cię z nim kiedyś poznam - uśmiechnął się lekko Would.  
\- Dlaczego kiedyś?  
\- Cóż, zwykle takie młode osoby nie są szkolone w Centrum, bo to dla nich za duże obciążenie.  
\- To jak się mam tego nauczyć? - jęknął Potter.  
\- Ja ci pomogę. Może nie władam wodą, ale znam podstawy kierowania nią.  
\- No to chyba w porządku - mruknął Harry, nieco zamyślony.  
\- Nie chcesz, żebym cię uczył? - spytał Lucas z przesadnie zawiedzioną miną.  
\- Chcę! Naprawdę! Lubię pana.  
\- Okey, okey. Cóż, trzeba się zająć twoją "uciekającą wodą" - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna i wstał.  
\- Jak na pan zamiar to zrobić? - spytał chłopak, idąc za nauczycielem.  
\- Zaraz się dowiesz.  
Wyszli z kwater i gabinetu Woulda i nauczyciel ruszył w stronę łazienki prefektów.  
\- Owocowe bąbelki - mruknął blondyn i przepuścił Harry'ego przodem, zabezpieczając za nimi drzwi.  
Łazienka była ogromna. Na środku głęboki basen wmurowany w podłoże, po prawej drzwi do toalety i przebieralni, po lewej - dwa prysznice i wielkie lustro wiszące pomiędzy nimi. Harry stał przez moment wpatrując się w gorącą wodę w basenie, nie mając kompletnie pojęcia, po co tu przyszli. Odwrócił się do nauczyciela chcąc o to spytać, ale zaniemówił. Profesor właśnie skończył się rozbierać i stał w samych błękitnych bokserkach, a jego ciuchy leżały rozrzucone na podłodze. Na ustach Lucasa pojawił się nieco rozbawiony, choć równocześnie nieśmiały uśmieszek na widok słodkich rumieńców chłopaka.  
\- Bardzo będzie ci przeszkadzało, jak ci zmoczę spodnie - spytał, podchodząc.  
\- Um... Troszkę tak, sir.  
\- Trudno - wyszczerzył się blondyn i jednym ruchem ściągnął z Harry'ego koszulkę i pchnął go do ciepłej cieczy. Chłopak wydał z siebie zdumiony pisk, lądując pod wodą.  
\- Ej! No wie pan! - wykrzyknął, wynurzając się.  
Lucas spojrzał na niego nieco oburzony.  
\- Co się burzysz? Przecież zadziałało - wyszczerzył się do dzieciaka i wszedł do wody, rozkoszując się jej temperaturą.  
\- Och... Dziękuję! - wykrzyknął Harry i zanurkował, wypływając koło nauczyciela. - Jest pan wielki!  
\- Bez przesady. Po prawdzie nie sądziłem, że zadziała.  
\- Co?! Przecież mogłem uderzyć o dno! - wdzięczność chłopaka natychmiast wyparowała, ustępując miejsca niedowierzaniu.  
\- Cóż... - Would przeczesał dłonią włosy zerkając na ucznia niepewnie. - Byłoby niefajnie,ale... przecież się udało! - wykrzyknął i przygarnął chłopaka do siebie. Harry położył dłonie na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny, odchylając się do tyłu i spoglądając na niego ze zdumieniem.  
\- Eee... Co pan robi, profesorze?  
Lucas spojrzał na niego przepraszająco i zaczął płynąć w stronę drugiego brzegu, nie puszczając chłopaka.  
\- Profesorze? - chłopak spojrzał na blondyna z wielką niepewnością. Nie zrobi mu krzywdy, prawda?  
\- Teraz, gdy aktywowałem twoją moc musisz nauczyć się świadomie jej używać - westchnął Lucas, wyglądając na trochę zasmuconego. A może to było współczucie? - Pierwsze świadome użycie magii nie jest takie łatwe, jak się wydaje. Muszę cię trochę do tego zmusić.  
Zatrzymał się na środku basenu mocniej, chwytając chłopaka w pasie.  
\- Odepchnij mnie za pomocą wody.  
Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem, ale spróbował się skupić. Jednak nic to nie dało. Zrobił przepraszają minę, kręcąc głową.  
\- Nie umiem. Nie wiem, jak.  
\- Musisz to zrobić instynktownie. Nie potrzebujesz wiedzieć, co dokładnie robić, ale obawiam się, że nie uda ci się bez dodatkowego bodźca. Od razu cię przepraszam za to, co zrobię.  
Nim Potter zdążył zapytać, o co nauczycielowi chodzi, został wciągnięty pod wodę. Zaczął się szarpać, ale nic to nie dało. Spojrzał na nauczyciela czując, że powoli odpływał, nie mogąc zaczerpnąć powietrza. W ostatniej chwili Lucas wynurzył się wraz z dzieciakiem i do płuc Willowa dostał się czysty tlen, ratując go przed straceniem przytomności.  
\- Profesorze... - wychrypiał Willow.  
\- Jeszcze raz, Harry - i bez ostrzeżenia wciągnął ucznia pod wodę.  
Gryfon nie był pewny, ile razy zanurzali się i wynurzali. Za każdym razem, gdy już prawie mdlał z braku powietrza był wyciągany i jego płuca od razu były napełniane tlenem.  
\- Proszę, dość...  
\- Skup się, Harry. Jeszcze raz - i starając się nie patrzeć na napełniające się łzami oczka, Would znowu się zanurzył. Chłopak szarpał się, kopał, szczypał, ale nic to nie dawało. Widział pojawiające się na ciele Lucasa siniaki, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć. Chciał się uwolnić. Pooddychać chwilę świeżym powietrzem. Chciał...  
Jęknął i położył głowę na ramieniu nauczyciela. I nagle poczuł, gdzie robił błąd. Przecież miał się skupić, a nie wyrywać. Zamknął oczy marszcząc czoło i w następnej chwili był wolny. Siła, którą włożył w uwolnienie się była tak duża, że Lucas, mimo oporu wody uderzył głową o wyższą ścianę basenu. Harry wynurzył się szybko, z ulgą biorąc drżący oddech. Utrzymywał się chwilę na powierzchni, dopiero po jakimś czasie zdając sobie sprawę, że Would nie wypłynął. Gdzie on jest? Przecież go odepchnąłem...  
Źrenice chłopaka rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Natychmiast zanurkował. Lucas leżał na dnie, a z jego ust wylatywały pojedyncze bąbelki powietrza. Był nieprzytomny. Willow natychmiast podpłynął do nauczyciela i pociągnął go za ramię do góry. Chwycił się brzegu i uniósł lekko, by głowa Woulda była nad wodą.  
\- Profesorze!  
Mężczyzna oddychał bardzo ciężko, ale oddychał. Harry chwycił się mocniej jednak nie był w stanie podciągnąć się w górę, jednocześnie trzymając nieprzytomnego nauczyciela. Musiał dopłynąć do drugiego brzegu, gdzie woda sięgała pasa. Odbił się od ściany starając się utrzymać głowę Lucasa na powierzchni, ale nie było to łatwe. Nigdy nie sądził, że mężczyzna był taki ciężki. A może tylko tak mu się zdawało...  
Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy udało mu się dotknąć stopami kafelek. Wyciągnął profesora na brzeg i z jękiem rozłożył się na podłodze. Niby nie była to daleka odległość, ale był zmęczony jak nigdy wcześniej.  
\- Udało się, profesorze! Niech się pan obudzi! - Harry pochylił się nad Wouldem i potrząsnął nim lekko. Zamarł. Usta mężczyzny były lekko rozchylone i sine, a klatka piersiowa nie poruszała się. W oczach Pottera błysnęło przerażenie.  
\- Nie... Profesorze! Nie może pan! Profesorze!  
Potrząsnął ramionami nauczyciela z paniką. On nie może umrzeć! Oparł się dłońmi o klatkę piersiową Lucasa, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy bezradności. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co robić. Przez chwilę ogarnęła go zwyczajna panika. Zabił swojego nauczyciela i to wtedy, gdy dowiedział się czegoś, co może mu pomóc w walce z Voldemortem. Położył głowę na ramieniu blondyna i pozwolił sobie na szloch.  
\- Nie może pan, do cholery! Miał pan mnie uczyć! Pomóc!  
Odetchnął lekko, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając. Jest władcą wody i skoro to ona przyczyniła się do stanu nauczyciela więc on, Harry Potter, mu pomoże. Usiadł na stopach prostopadle do torsu blondyna i położył dłoń na jego piersi, jakby chciał mu robić masaż serca. Skupił się jak nigdy w życiu i po chwili poczuł wodę znajdującą się w płucach nauczyciela. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy ukazując całkiem błękitne tęczówki, białka i źrenice. Uniósł rękę i zaczął ją kierować do ust Lucasa, z których sekundę później wypłynęła przezroczysta ciecz. Oczy chłopaka błysnęły radością. Pochylił się, by wyczuć oddech nauczyciela policzkiem, ale nadal go nie było. Jęknął i sprawdził puls. Mężczyzna żył. Jeżeli szybko czegoś nie zrobi...  
Harry wziął głęboki wdech i wdmuchał powietrze do płuc nieprzytomnego, jednocześnie zatykając mu nos. Powtarzał to raz za razem, sprawdzając, czy oddech wrócił. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy po jego policzkach popłynęły kolejne łzy. Odchylił się do tyłu, by zaczerpnąć głębiej powietrza. Gdy odgonił sprzed oczu czarne plamy znowu się pochylił, ale zamiast coraz chłodniejszych warg spotkał ciepłe i wilgotne, które delikatnie objęły jego własne. Sapnął krztusząc się powietrzem w ustach odsuwając się zdumiony.  
\- Pro-Profesorze! Pan żyje!  
Przytulił się mocno do mężczyzny kompletnie zapominając, że przed chwilą stało się coś, co przypominało pocałunek. Wtulił twarz w ramię nauczyciela i pozwolił sobie na płacz ulgi.  
\- Już dobrze, maluszku - wychrypiał słabo Lucas. - Nic mi nie jest. Już w porządku.  
\- Ale pan nie oddychał! Prawie pan przeze mnie umarł!  
\- Nie przez ciebie, dzieciaku! - mężczyzna uniósł się powoli na łokciach. - Miałeś mnie odepchnąć, więc to zrobiłeś. To że uderzyłem w ścianę basenu to nie twoja wina.  
\- Ale...  
\- Żadnych ale! Koniec i kropka! Rozumiemy się?  
\- Tak profesorze - wymamrotał w ramię nauczyciela.  
Lucas teraz poczuł, jak Harry jest zmęczony. Doskonale wiedział, że dzieciak długo nie wytrzyma. Ciągły brak tlenu, ogromny wysiłek włożony w wyciągnięcie go, później pomoc w odzyskaniu oddechu. Miał prawo być zmęczony. Mężczyzna uniósł się do siadu, nie puszczając z objęć chłopaka.  
\- Śpisz, Harry?  
\- Umm...  
\- Czyli śpisz.  
Powoli wstał oplatając sobie szyję ramionami ucznia i przywołał ręcznik. Owinął nim delikatnie Harry'ego i machnięciem ręki zebrał rzeczy. Modląc się, by nikogo nie spotkać, wyszedł z łazienki. Ku jego uldze jego modły zostały wysłuchane i dotarł do swojego gabinetu bez wywoływania skandalu. Przeszedł do swoich kwater i zabezpieczył drzwi. Ułożył zielonookiego na swoim własnym łóżku w przestronnej sypialni i okrył go jasnoniebieską kołdrą. Odetchnął lekko i szybko ubrał świeże ciuchy. Była sobota, więc nie musiał udawać się na śniadanie. Swoją drogą było już i tak za późno. Usiadł za dębowym biurkiem i z braku lepszego zajęcia, zabrał się za ocenianie wypocin trzecioklasistów. Nie mógł się jednak skupić. Jego wzrok co chwilę wracał do śpiącego chłopaka, a w umyśle pojawiły się dwuznaczne myśli. Może to wina lekkiego zmęczenia, może czegoś innego, ale cały czas miał świadomość tego, że był w swoich kwaterach, zabezpieczonych, sam na sam ze ślicznym uczniem, który działał na niego w tak niesamowity sposób. Z jednej strony chciał ściągnąć z niego ubranie i poznać każdy kawałeczek delikatnego ciałka, z drugiej zaś nie umiał sobie tego wyobrazić. Pragnął, by dzieciak był bezpieczny, mimo że znał go od tak niedawna. Widocznie można go było tylko kochać lub nienawidzić.  
Nauczyciel westchnął i ponownie pochylił się nad pracami uczniów. W końcu jednak wstał cicho i podszedł do leżącego na jego łóżku chłopca. Tylko raz. Delikatnie. Nie zauważy.  
Pochylił się powoli, by nie obudzić Willowa, ale gdy jego oddech owiał twarz chłopaka ten gwałtownie otworzył całkiem białe oczy. Niewidzialna, szumiąca siła odepchnęła go na środek pokoju. Uderzył pośladkami o podłoże i stłumił jęk. Co to, do diaska, było?  
Przeniósł spojrzenie na ślepka dzieciaka, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Harry zamrugał i śliczny, zielony kolor znowu zabarwił jego tęczówki.  
\- Ja... Przepraszam, profesorze! Nie chciałem! Przestraszył mnie pan. Ja...  
\- Spokojnie, Harry. Nic mi nie jest. No może trochę mnie boli tyłek - dodał lekko z iskierką w oczach.  
Na policzkach chłopaka pojawiły się rumieńce.  
\- Nie chciałem.  
\- Wszystko ok. Tylko... Jak to zrobiłeś? Użyłeś magii powietrza.  
\- Ja... Naprawdę? - zamrugał chłopak, nieco zdezorientowany pobudką i dziwnym wydarzeniem.  
\- Tak myślę. Ale jeśli tak... - na twarzy Lucasa pojawił się szok. - Władasz wszystkimi żywiołami. To zdarza się raz na kilkadziesiąt lat - nie dowierzał.  
\- Proszę pana, woda i powietrze to nie wszystkie żywioły - zaoponował chłopak.  
\- Jeżeli władasz dwoma to władasz wszystkimi.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Można władać jednym żywiołem lub wszystkimi. Nie można dwoma czy trzema. Rozumiesz?  
\- Tak. Ale w takim razie, gdzie są te dwa pozostałe żywioły?  
\- Ujawnią się za jakiś czas. Nie bój się. Za niedługo ujawni się u ciebie magia ognia i ziemi.  
\- Dlaczego w takiej kolejności?  
\- Nie wiem, w jakiej kolejności. Tak tylko powiedziałem - ofuknął ucznia Would i w końcu podniósł się z podłogi. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, patrząc miękko na dzieciaka. - Żywioły pojawiają się w zależności od charakteru czarodzieja. Woda oznacza ludzi cichych i spokojnych, ale potrafiących swoim zachowaniem zmienić rzeczywistość, tak jak chcą. Taka cicha woda - mrugnął do chłopaka. - Tak jak ty. Dlatego woda pojawiła się u ciebie pierwsza. Powietrze oznacza umiejętność przystosowania się do sytuacji. Taką... elastyczność. Powietrze potrafi szybko dostosować się do zmian. Ogień to wybuchowy temperament. Podejmowanie decyzji pod wpływem chwili i własnych odczuć. W końcu ziemia to niezmienność, stałość we wszystkim.  
\- Jak można to połączyć? Przecież to przeciwieństwa.  
\- Każdy ma w sobie trochę spokoju i temperamentu, stałości i zmienności. Wszystko zależy od sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdujemy. Jak na czymś ci zależy potrafisz dążyć do celu mimo przeciwności, nie poddajesz się. Jeśli jednak trzeba, umiesz zachować spokój i działać delikatnie.  
\- Na przykład?  
\- Ty mi daj przykład. Ja ci tylko mówię jak teoretycznie powinieneś się zachowywać. Powiesz mi, czy mam rację?  
\- Ja... Myślę, że ma pan słuszność. Jak Huncwoci nie chcieli przeprosić Snape'a to... No trochę jakby powiesiłem ich do góry nogami - zarumienił się lekko. - Ale wcześniej starałem się wpłynąć na nich po dobroci.  
\- Masz w sobie dużo cech maga wody, dlatego to ona się u ciebie najpierw ujawniła. Później powietrze, bo potrafisz szybko przystosować się do sytuacji.  
\- Ma pan rację - przyznał chłopak z namysłem. - Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się tu odnajdę. Właściwie to czuję się tak, jakbym był tu od zawsze.  
\- Widzisz - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś niesamowity.  
Harry odwrócił twarz starając się ukryć zakłopotanie. Nie był do końca pewny, czy bycie niesamowitym ma dla niego pozytywne znaczenie. Pokręcił głową i spojrzał na nauczyciela.  
\- Nigdy nie chciałem być niezwykły, czy niesamowity. Nie lubię tego - skrzywił się mocno.  
Lucas spojrzał na chłopca ze zdumieniem.  
\- Nie do końca rozumiem, Harry.  
\- Zawsze byłem inny. Marzę o tym, by być normalny...  
\- Normalny? A co ciekawego w byciu normalnym? Rutyna i dni zlewające się w jedną całość. Masz szansę poznać coś zupełnie nowego, wręcz nieznanego dla innych, coś czego nigdy nie doświadczą. Możesz myśleć, że bycie niesamowitym to tylko odróżnianie się w tłumie, ale jeśli byś taki nie był, to kim byś był? Tym samym Harry'm Willowem? Nie sądzę. Jesteś niezwykły i nie chciej tego zmienić, bo to zmiana samego siebie. Twojego "ja", które tak uwielbiam - uśmiechnął się Would.  
\- Profesorze? - zapytał nieco zakłopotany chłopak, na widok czułego spojrzenia nauczyciela.  
\- Jesteś fantastycznym człowiekiem, wiesz? I chciej nim nadal być - spojrzał na niego miękko.  
\- Ja... Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się Potter i impulsywnie przytulił się do nauczyciela. Ten siedział przez sekundę jak rażony piorunem, ale po chwili otrząsnął się i mocno przygarnął dzieciaka do swojej klatki piersiowej.  
\- Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Jestem tego pewny.


	11. Chapter 11

Przepraszam za dziwny wygląd poprzedniego rozdziału. Poprawiłam to, choć na razie nie widać efektu. FF działa tak, że po jakimś czasie dodaje zmiany, więc mam nadzieję, że za jakiś czas rozdział będzie wyglądał lepiej ;)

* * *

Siedział zawinięty w koc Lucasa starając się tak, jak nauczyciel uciąć sobie drzemkę. Jednak nie było to takie łatwe. Podejrzewał, że mężczyzna musiał być nieźle wykończony, bo w trakcie rozmowy na błahe tematy ułożył głowę na poduszce i po chwili zasnął. On sam dalej leżeli w łóżku nauczyciela w jego kwaterach, więc nie musiał przejmować, że ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć. Ułożył się równolegle do ciała Woulda, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, gdy spał. Jasne włosy opadały mu na czoło, przysłaniając nieco zamknięte oczy. Oddychał przez nos, ale lekko rozchylał pełne usta, jakby proszące o pocałunek.

Harry zamarł. _O czym ja myślę! To jest mężczyzna!_ \- warknął do siebie wewnętrznie.

Odsunął się od nauczyciela, dając sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Z drugiej strony twierdzenie, że ktoś ma fajne usta wcale nie czyni go takim. Prawda?

Westchnął i ułożył się z powrotem. Swoją drogą miał 17 lat, mimo że nie wyglądał na tyle. Potrzebował chwili odprężenia w taki, czy inny sposób, nawet jeśli tylko myślał na ten temat. To przecież nie jest złe.

Nagle na twarzy nauczyciela pojawił się grymas, jednak prawie natychmiast zniknął. Harry chwilę wpatrywał się w profesora, chcąc dostrzec na jego obliczu jakąkolwiek zmianę, jednak nic więcej nie dostrzegł, więc odprężył się znowu. W następnej sekundzie został przyciągnięty do umięśnionego torsu. Sapnął zdumiony i spojrzał na oblicze Lucasa, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

Mężczyzna spał.

Wybraniec odetchnął z pewnego rodzaju ulgą i spróbował się oswobodzić, jednak Would nie puszczał, tylko zacisnął mocniej ramiona, jakby Harry był kościstą poduszką i potrzebował go niczym małe dziecko, jako obronę przeciwko koszmarom. Profesor mruknął coś przez sen i oparł brodę o głowę chłopaka. Harry westchnął i wtulił twarz w obojczyk Lucasa. Wiedział, że jeśli nie da się uwolnić to trzeba to zaakceptować. Tym bardziej, że było tak przyjemnie ciepło. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zacisnął dłonie na koszuli nauczyciela, czując, że w końcu zaczyna ogarniać go błoga senność. Nie dane mu jednak było spokojnie zasnąć. Mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie przez sen i zacisnął mocniej ramiona na ciele chłopaka.

\- Nie... Proszę... - wyrwało się z ust Woulda.

Harry spojrzał na nauczyciela ze zdumieniem. Twarz Lucasa była wykrzywiona w bólu, z ust wyrywały się ciche prośby.

\- Nie... Mike... Nie... Nie!

\- Proszę pana! Profesorze! Niech się pan obudzi! - potrząsnął ramionami Woulda, patrząc na niego błagalnie. Nie potrafił patrzeć jak mężczyzna cierpi. Jak ktokolwiek cierpi.

\- Już dobrze, profesorze. Niech się pan obudzi. Wszystko w porządku - odezwał się tym razem miękko, mając nadzieję, że zmiana tonu wybudzi nauczyciela. Pogłaskał go po ramieniu i starał się go uspokoić i obudzić.

\- Nie... Nie... Mike!

Oczy nauczyciela otworzyły się gwałtownie, a on sam zerwał się do siadu nieświadomie robiąc krzywdę, pochylającemu się nad nim, Potterowi. Harry potarł bolące czoło, które zderzyło się z ramieniem Woulda i spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

\- Profesorze? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak... Na Merlina... Huh... Już ok - wysapał i popatrzył na ucznia pocierającego bolącą głowę. - Zrobiłem ci krzywdę? - zapytał Lucas. Oddychał ciężko, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton na najwyższych obrotach, a jego oczy były nienormalnie rozszerzone.

\- To nic. Ma pan kościste ramię - chłopak spróbował zażartować, by rozładować napięcie.

\- Zrobi ci się siniak. Mam gdzieś tu maść, która powinna temu zapobiec. - Profesor wstał gwałtownie ruszając do drzwi prowadzących do łazienki. - Byłoby to dziwne, gdybyś wyszedł z mojego gabinetu z fioletowym czołem.

\- Profesorze...

\- Tak? Boli cię coś jeszcze? - zapytał szybko, odwracając się trochę zbyt gwałtownie.

\- Nie. Po prostu... Niech się pan uspokoi - poprosił cicho Harry. - To na prawdę nic takiego.

\- Ależ ja jestem spokojny. Wszystko...

\- Drżą panu ręce.

Mężczyzna umilkł i spojrzał na dłonie. Chłopak miał rację. Drgały mocno wbrew woli właściciela. Nauczyciel zacisnął je w pięści i wrócił do łóżka, siadając na jego brzegu. Wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić i już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy ubiegł go Harry.

\- Niech pan nie przeprasza. Już jest ok - powiedział i położył rękę na ramieniu starszego czarodzieja.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak... Ja... Czy mógłbym o coś spytać?

\- Pytaj - odparł Would, oddychając już dużo wolniej.

\- Kim jest Mike? - szepnął Harry niepewnie.

Lucas na chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha. Spojrzał w sufit, a wspomnienia przeleciały przed jego oczami niczym stado białych, czarnych i czerwonych ptaków.

\- On... Był moim przyjacielem. Zginął jakieś 3 lata temu broniąc swojej rodzinnej wioski przed śmierciożercami. Był taki młody...

\- Ile miał lat?

\- Nie jestem pewien... Był jakieś 20 lat młodszy ode mnie.

Harry spojrzał na nauczyciela ze zdumieniem. _Około 25 minus około 20 to jest koło 5..._ Zmarszczył brwi. _Nie... To trochę chyba niemożliwe. Pięciolatek broniący swojego domu?_

\- Eee... A ile ma pan lat? - dopytał, czując się trochę niekomfortowo z powodu tego, że zadaje takie pytanie. Ale to w końcu kobiet nie pyta się o wiek, prawda?

\- Prawie 50. Dokładnie 49. Dlaczego? - zapytał Lucas, a w jego oczach błysnęły iskierki rozbawienia na widok miny chłopaka. Zdawało się, że powoli zaczyna wracać do normalnego stanu.

\- Ile? - jęknął Harry.

Odsunął się delikatnie od mężczyzny i przyjrzał mu uważnie. Dobrze dopasowana koszulka nie ukrywała delikatnie umięśnionej sylwetki, a twarz... Błyszczące, jasnoniebieskie oczy, pełne wargi, zmarszczki tylko w kącikach oczu od ciągłego śmiechu. Nie. Nauczyciel stanowczo nie wyglądał na 50 lat.

\- Jaja sobie pan ze mnie robi - stwierdził stanowczo chłopak, nie zważając na słownictwo.

\- Harry - zamruczał nauczyciel, kręcąc głową. - Jestem jak najbardziej poważny. Nie wyglądam na tyle?

Harry zerknął lekko ironicznie na blondyna całkowicie mu nie wierząc. Nauczyciel wyszczerzył się i objął chłopaka w pasie z figlarnym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Na ile wyglądam, dzieciaku? Na 30? 40?

\- Góra 25 - stwierdził chłopak, kładąc dłonie na jego piersi. Lucas usiadł wygodniej na łóżku, nie zdejmując dłoni z bioder Pottera.

\- Och? W sumie uczyłem tu jakieś 5 lat temu i wszyscy twierdzili, że dopiero co skończyłem szkołę...

\- Pan mówi poważnie - nie dowierzał Harry, kręcąc głową. Patrzył na nauczyciela w lekkim szoku, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe.

\- Absolutnie poważnie. Władcy żywiołów żyją nawet 400 lat, dlatego teoretycznie mamy tyle lat, na ile wyglądamy. To normalne...

\- Jasne. Bardzo normalne - jęknął Harry z rezygnacją patrząc na nauczyciela.

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył się z rozbawieniem i otoczył chłopaka mocniej ramionami. Harry uniósł lekko głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy Lucasa. Nauczyciel patrzył na niego miękko, dostrzegając najmniejszą zmianę na jego twarzy. Gdy spojrzenie chłopaka zjechało na usta blondyna ten aż wstrzymał oddech. Wzrok jednak powrócił na jego oczy. Wiedział, że to złe, że tak nie powinno być, jednak musiał stłamsić rozczarowanie i uśmiechnąć się lekko, nie dając tego po sobie poznać. Nagle na twarzy Pottera pojawił się śliczny rumieniec i chłopak przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, spoglądając w dół.

\- O czym pomyślałaś? - zapytał łagodnie.

\- Nieważne - bąknął Willow, rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej. Mężczyzna chwycił go za podbródek, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Nie przewidział jednak jednego. Gdy ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się jego ciało aż zapłonęło z przyjemności. Patrzył w szmaragdowe, rozszerzone ze zdumienia oczy i nie potrafił się dłużej powstrzymać, mimo że wiedział, że to nie ma prawa się zdarzyć. Pochylił się i pocałował mocno ucznia.

Harry zamarł, otoczony silnymi ramionami. Nagły pocałunek sprawił, że zesztywniał, zbyt oszołomiony, by się poruszyć. Gdy pierwszy szok minął chciał się odsunąć, ale w tym samym momencie nauczyciel jęknął w jego usta i złagodził pocałunek. Muskał delikatnie jego wargi, ssąc je miękko i rozkoszując się smakiem chłopaka. Po chwili Harry poddał się niesamowitemu uczuciu i nieśmiało oddał pocałunek. To otrzeźwiło nauczyciela. Odsunął się i popatrzył na Willowa w szoku.

\- Harry... Ja... Wybacz mi... To nie tak miało wyglądać. Przepraszam. Po prostu... Jesteś taki niesamowity- szepnął, czując, że jego wymówka jest całkowicie idiotyczna. Już widział, jak leci w jego stronę Avada, gdy tylko Dumbledore dowie się o tym.

Harry odwrócił głowę, starając się ukryć zażenowanie. Nie potrafił zaprzeczyć samemu sobie, że mu się nie podobało. Ale to przecież nienaturalne. Nie powinno być tak przyjemne. Spojrzał na Lucasa chcąc poprosić, by ten go puścił, ale nie potrafił. W oczach starszego czarodzieja błyszczały ból i strach przed odtrąceniem. Nim Harry zdążył coś powiedzieć nauczyciel odsunął się, puszczając go i patrząc błagalnie.

\- Na prawdę nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Proszę... Nie znienawidź mnie.

Potter jęknął i oplótł ramionami szyję Woulda, przytulając się do niego mocno. Nauczyciel zamarł jednak zaraz oplótł chłopca ramionami, oddając uścisk. Harry odsunął się delikatnie i spojrzał na profesora z rumieńcem.

\- Wszystko w porządku. To... Było przyjemne. Naprawdę.

\- Tylko, Harry, ja... - nauczyciel westchnął i spojrzał na Pottera przepraszająco. - Obawiam się, że cię nie kocham. Nie w taki sposób. Nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć... Po prostu... Działasz na mnie w niezwykły sposób, - przyznał - ale nigdy bym nie zrobił ci nic złego. Nie potrafiłbym. Gdybym mógł... Oddałbym za ciebie życie. Jest w tobie coś niesamowitego, czego nie potrafię zrozumieć, wiesz?

Harry spojrzał na niego z nieodgadnioną miną. Przez chwilę przetrawiał to, co powiedział mu profesor, czując, że jego własne uczucia wyglądają podobnie.

\- Myślę... Ja też pana nie kocham, ale bardzo lubię - przyznał, po czym nagle zmarszczył brwi. - Nie chciałby, by ktokolwiek oddał za mnie życie. Wolałbym sam umrzeć.

\- Harry?

Chłopaka zacisnął zęby, gdy w jego umyśle pojawiły się wspomnienia, o których za wszelką cenę chciał zapomnieć.

"Zabij niepotrzebnego."

"Zabiłam Syriusza Blacka!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Willow westchnął i spojrzał ze smutkiem na nauczyciela.

\- Zbyt wiele osób oddało za mnie życie, profesorze.

\- Przepraszam.

\- W porządku - wyszeptał chłopak i niepewnie przytulił się do Lucasa. - Może... Niech mi pan opowie coś o czarodziejach, którzy władają wszystkim żywiołami.

Would uśmiechnął się z ulgą i oplótł chłopaka ramionami ucieszony zmianą tematu. Przez chwilę zbierał myśli, by wszystko jakoś w głowie uporządkować, po czym zaczął mówić.

\- Takich czarodziei nazywamy "Panami Żywiołów"...

\- Znał pan jakiegoś?

\- Nie, nie znałem żadnego - uśmiechnął się. - Przynajmniej nie osobiście. Ostatni umarł, a raczej zginął jakieś 50 lat temu, a wtedy nie było mnie jeszcze na świecie.

\- Jak zginął?

\- Walczył z Grindelwaldem. Niestety nie przeżył tego. Zapewne wiesz, że dopiero Dumbledore pokonał tamtejszego Czarnego Pana.

\- I później nie było więcej Panów żywiołów?

\- Był. Jeden. Leży przytulony do mnie - wyszczerzył się figlarnie Would. Harry wydął policzki czując, że blondyn się lekko z niego nabija. Nie miał mu tego za złe, wiedząc, że w taki sposób odreagowuje poprzednie wydarzenia. Chcąc do niego dołączyć, wydął lekko policzki, udając, że się obraża.

\- Nie gniewaj się. To taki żarcik. Wracając... Później jesteś tylko ty. Ale wcześniej żyli dwaj Panowie Żywiołów, ojciec i syn. To był pierwszy taki przypadek. Nigdy wcześniej nie było jednocześnie dwóch Panów Żywiołów. Swoją drogą wiąże się z nimi pewna legenda - mruknął, starając ją sobie przypomnieć.

\- Jaka? - zapytał zaraz zaciekawiony chłopak. Położył się na brzuchu na pościeli, zerkając na Woulda z ponagleniem. Lucas uśmiechnął się i usiadł wygodniej, opierając się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka.

\- Podobno ojciec chłopaka, wówczas około 20-letniego, walczył z ówczesnym Czarnym Panem i wygrywał. Ale ten czarnoksiężnik jakimś sposobem przeklną jego syna i mężczyzna zginął, próbując go ratować. Chłopak według legendy został zamknięty przez klątwę w Pałacu Żywiołów. Wstęp do tego miejsca mają tylko Pan Żywiołów i ludzie, którym pozwoli tam przebywać. Ale ojciec chłopaka nie chciał, by ktoś się tam szwendał, więc o tym miejscu wiedział tylko on i jego syn.

\- I co się z tym chłopakiem stało?

\- Według legendy został tam nie mogąc wyjść i czeka. Czeka na kolejnego Pana Żywiołów, który znajdzie Pałac Żywiołów i wyzwoli go z klątwy - zakończył niego dramatycznym tonem.

\- Wow. Jak wygląda ten pałac? - zapytał Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Chciałbyś go znaleźć?

\- Tak. To musi być niezwykłe miejsce - stwierdził lekko rozmarzonym głosem., wyobrażając sobie wielkie zamczysko, większe od Hogwartu, podobne do pałaców, które oglądał w animowanych bajkach razem z kuzynem.

\- Podobno nie jest to wcale zamek - Lucas zgasił jego marzenia. - Mówią, że jest to jaskinia broniona wszystkimi żywiołami i żeby się tam dostać trzeba je wszystkie umieć opanować.

\- Jaskinia? - skrzywił się Potter.

\- Musi być nieźle wypasiona skoro nazywają ją Pałacem - wyszczerzył się Would, rozbawiony miną Pottera.

\- Ma pan rację - chłopak zamyślił się lekko. - Myśli pan, że jakbym go znalazł to pomógłby z Voldemortem?

\- Po pierwsze: zacznij mówić do mnie po imieniu, gdy jesteśmy sami - powiedział mężczyzna, kręcąc lekko głową. - Po drugie: uważam, że tak. Byłby bardzo wdzięczny i pewnie zrobiłby wszystko, co byś mu kazał. Nawet jeślibyś rozkazał się zabić.

\- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił! - wykrzyknął odurzony chłopak, nawet nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby zrobić coś tak okrutnego.

\- Wiem. Jesteś zbyt dobrym człowiekiem, by choćby o czymś takim pomyśleć.

Harry westchnął i położył głowę bezpośrednio na udzie nauczyciela. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie czując, jak mężczyzna gładzi go po plecach i włosach. Nagle jego brzuch dał głośno o sobie znać. Lucas zachichotał cicho.

\- Głodny?

-Trochę chyba tak.

Profesor spojrzał na zegar powieszony na przeciwległej ścianie i westchnął.

\- Dochodzi 13, a obaj nie jedliśmy śniadania. Chyba czas coś przekąsić.

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze :)


	12. Chapter 12

Siedział na swoim łóżku w dormitorium patrząc, jak Huncwoci z niemrawymi minami zwlekają się z posłań. Niby była niedziela, ale to nie przeszkodziło Lily wparować do pomieszczenia o 8:00 i powyciągać starszych chłopaków z pościeli. W końcu obiecała, że pomoże im w zaległym eseju na eliksiry. A ona obietnice traktowała bardzo poważnie.  
Harry nie spał, mimo że nie został, tak jak współlokatorzy, brutalnie obudzony. Przez pół nocy starał się uporządkować wszystko, co wydarzyło się przez ostatni tydzień. Niecały tydzień!  
Jeszcze nie do końca do niego dotarło, że znajduje się w przeszłości. Było to jak dziwny, ale i piękny sen, z którego, za żadne skarby świata, nie chciał się obudzić. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ma teraz szansę w walce z Voldemortem. Jeżeli skupi się na opanowaniu żywiołów to może nawet z nim wygra. Wcześniej nawet nie marzył, że uda mu się ostatecznie wyjść z tego cało, chociaż nie przyznawał się do tego. Nie chciał, by inni, którzy w niego wierzyli, stracili nadzieję. To byłaby ostateczna klęska. Teraz nawet on zyskał nadzieję.  
\- James, do cholery, wyłaź z łazienki! - wykrzyknął Syriusz, wciągając na tyłek spodnie.  
Harry roześmiał się cicho, zakrywając usta dłonią. Gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na bokserkach chłopaka nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Na pośladkach Blacka widniał napis: "Niezła ze mnie dupa." w jaskrawo żółtym kolorze. Syriusz wyszczerzył się do Willowa, ubierając się do końca.  
\- Fajne, prawda? Dostałem je od chłopaków na poprzednie święta.  
\- Od Jima i Remusa? - upewnił się Harry.  
\- No. Mają zryte pod kopułami, nie uważasz? - zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem.  
\- Dzięki - mruknął Lupin, siedzący na swoim łóżku. Wyglądał okropnie. Miał podkrążone oczy i strasznie blade policzki. Harry przeturlał się na łóżku i postawił stopy na podłodze. Przeszedł przez pokój i wdrapał się na posłanie Remusa, podczas gdy Łapa zajął łazienkę, wyrzucając z niej siłą Pottera. Harry usiadł na piętach obok Lupina, przyglądając mu się w milczeniu.  
\- Kiedy pełnie? - zapytał w końcu.  
\- W sobotę - westchnął chłopak.  
\- Boisz się?  
\- Tak, jak zawsze. Obawiam się, że zrobię komuś krzywdę. Że skrzywdzę któregoś z chłopaków - westchnął, a sekundę później skrzywił się ze złością. - Dlaczego oni z ogóle ze mną tam łażą. Przecież to niebezpieczne! Nie rozumiem, czy oni są zbyt głupi, żeby to zrozumieć, czy ślepi i myślą, że zawsze wyjdą z kłopotów cało.  
\- Zależy im na tobie... - powiedział łagodnie Willow.  
\- Niech zależy, ale wtedy, gdy nie jestem wilkiem! - krzyknął wściekły.  
\- Są twoimi przyjaciółmi...  
\- Czasem się zastanawiam, czy na prawdę są...  
\- Co? Dlaczego?  
\- Zawsze to jest James i Syriusz, a nie James, Syriusz, Remus i Peter - mruknął chłopak, zaciskając zęby i przyglądając się Rogaczowi, który rozwalił się na swoim łóżku, nie przejmując nimi oraz tym, że jest całkiem ubrany.  
\- Zawsze mam wrażenie, że to chodzi tylko o nich.  
\- Remi, przecież oni cię lubią. Myślisz, że gdyby było inaczej narażaliby własne życie? Wolność? Przecież mogą ich zamknąć za bycie niezarejestrowanymi animagami. Robią to dla ciebie, bo jesteś dla nich ważny. Nie zrobiliby tego dla kogokolwiek innego.  
\- Tak uważasz? - Lupin zerknął na młodszego chłopca, starając się ukryć wzruszenie.  
\- Oczywiście. Zawsze w to wierz - uśmiechnął się Willow. Spojrzał na zamyślonego wilkołaka i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Dziękuję ci - wyszeptał starszy czarodziej i impulsywnie przytulił krótko dzieciaka. W następnej chwili drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się i Remus szybko ją zajął, by 14-latek nie zobaczył jego zażenowania. Syriusz podrapał się zdumiony po głowie, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie zniknął Lunatyk.  
\- A temu co?  
\- Chyba musi coś przemyśleć - uśmiechnął się Harry i wstał z łóżka. - Trzeba coś zrobić z Jamesem - wskazał na śpiącego w mundurku chłopaka. Oczy Syriusza błysnęły złośliwie. Wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i skierował ją na Pottera.  
\- Aquamenti!  
W następnej chwili w dormitorium Huncwotów rozbrzmiały wrzaski i wróżby bolesnej śmierci.

Leżał w Pokoju Wspólnym na kanapie przyglądając się jak Syriusz, James i Peter zawzięcie piszą wypracowanie z eliksirów. Lily chodziła za ich fotelami wte i wewte dyktując im treść. Harry uśmiechnął się. Po długich namowach Huncwoci uprosili dziewczynę, by im mówiła, co mają pisać. Nie poprosili jednak, by robiła to wolno, i teraz Willow mógłby przysiąc, że spod ich piór wylatuje dym. Dziewczyna dodatkowo nie zamierzał im tego ułatwić, co chwila zmieniając zdania tak, że chłopcy musieli nieźle wysilić mózgownice, by zdania, które piszą miały jakikolwiek sens. Harry jednak w duchu stwierdził, że dobrze im tak. Jeżeliby chwilę pomyśleli to doszliby do wniosku, że to samo mogą napisać przepisując podręcznik do eliksirów. Ale cóż. Kto normalny sięga do książek...  
Willow podniósł wzrok na zegar na ścianie, z westchnięciem stwierdzając, że dochodzi 16. Nim Huncwoci zabrali się za pisanie zdążyli trzy razy wkurzyć Lily i musieli porządnie się postarać, by jej przeszło. Poza tym ubłagali ją jeszcze, by im pomogła w transmutacji i przez ostatnie trzy godziny ćwiczyli zaklęcia, które mają się pojawić na praktycznym teście we wtorek. Harry dla świętego spokoju też trochę poćwiczył, nie dając Lily szansy na marudzenie. Wystarczyło jej już to, że nie robi teraz esejów na przyszły miesiąc... Poza tym przecież uczył się tych zaklęć w przeszłości... Eee... Przyszłości...? Mniejsza z tym!  
Odwrócił się na brzuch rozglądając po pomieszczeniu. W rogu siedziały dwie dziewczyny plotkujące o chłopakach. Oprócz nich pokój był prawie pusty. Zastanawiał się, gdzie jest reszta Lwów, bo pogoda nie zachęcała do wyjścia na błonia. Nie dość, że lał gęsty deszcz, to jeszcze wiatr był okropnie mocny i uderzał z wielką siłą o mury zamku jakby chciał go sforsować...  
Harry westchnął i odwrócił się o 90 stopni spuszczając głowę poza krawędź kanapy. Spojrzał na Remusa rozwalonego na fotelu stwierdzając, że nie ważne z której strony i pod jakim kątem, to i tak wygląda koszmarnie. Zmarszczył brwi, przekręcając się z powrotem na brzuch. Lupin spał z nogami przewieszonymi przez bok fotela. Mimo, że w kominku palił się ogień, według Harry'ego, w pomieszczeniu było dość chłodno, przez to, że dopiero niedawno zamknęli okno. Po krótkim zastanowieniu wstał i machnięciem różdżki przywołał z dormitorium koc, którym przykrył śpiącego chłopaka.  
\- Dzięki - mruknął cichutko Lupin i ponownie pogrążył się we śnie.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i wrócił na kanapę układając się na niej wygodnie. Zapowiadały się długie minuty pełne nudy...

\- Harry, która godzina?

Cichy głos Lily obudził go z letargu.

\- Prawie 17 - odparł, odwracając głowę w stronę zegara.

\- Och, już? Muszę iść.

\- Co? Czemu? - jęknął James.

\- Na próbę chóru. Poza tym nie marudź. Już prawie skończyliście. Zostały wam tylko wnioski.

\- Ale...

\- Idę - i zniknęła w dormitorium dziewcząt, by się przebrać.

\- Lily śpiewa w chórze? - zdumiał się Harry, patrząc na Huncwotów.

\- Taak - mruknął James, nie przestając pisać. - Ma świetny głos.

Harry spojrzał z zamyśleniem na wejście do pokoi dziewczyn. Nigdy nie słyszał, że jego mama śpiewała. Ciekawe, czemu? Chociaż w sumie... On też nie miał brzydkiego głosu. W mugolskiej szkole chcieli go nawet w chórze, ale nie miał zamiaru w tym uczestniczyć. Nie miał wtedy żadnych kolegów i nie chciał, by się z niego śmiali, bo w jego szkole śpiewały tylko dziewczyny.

W czasie, gdy rozmyślał Huncwoci zdążyli skończyć eseje i rozwalić się wygodnie na fotelach.

\- No, w końcu - zamruczał Rogacz, przeczesując dłonią włosy. - To, co robimy? Może jakiś mały kawał?

\- O nie, nie będziecie wplątywać w to Harry'ego - powiedziała ostro Lily, pojawiając znienacka się na schodach.

\- Ale Lily! Nam się nudzi! Cały dzień musieliśmy się uczyć i...  
\- Mało mnie obchodzi, co wy będziecie robić. Macie w to po prostu nie wciągać Harry'ego.  
\- No, ale...  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na chłopaka ostro i wyciągnęła rękę do Willowa.  
\- Chodź, Harry - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Jeszcze się okaże, że dostaniesz przez nich szlaban do końcu roku.  
\- Ale dokąd mam z tobą iść? Miałaś zdaje mi się jakieś plany.  
\- Pójdziesz po prostu ze mną - posłała mu szeroki uśmiech. - Profesor Flitwick na pewno się ucieszy.  
\- Ale...  
\- Nie musisz śpiewać. Możesz tylko patrzeć i słuchać. Będzie to dla ciebie bezpieczniejsze.  
Harry westchnął lekko, ale nie sprzeciwiał się. Gdy wychodził z pokoju rzucił jeszcze Huncwotom zrezygnowane spojrzenie i ruszył za dziewczyną.

Harry uznał, że próba chóru nie będzie taka zła, gdy Lily zaprowadziła go do Wielkiej Sali. Będzie się mógł zaszyć w kącie i udawać, że go nie ma. Evans spojrzała na chłopaka z uśmiechem i otworzyła ciężkie wrota. W środku stała niewielka grupka uczniów z różnych domów. Rozmawiali ze sobą głośno.  
\- No, w końcu Evans! Ile można czekać?  
\- Wybacz, Neil. Chłopcy prosili mnie o pomoc w eseju. Wiesz jacy są upierdliwi, gdy czegoś chcą.  
\- Tak, wiem. W porządku. Wybaczam - wyszczerzył się wysoki brunet o stalowych oczach. Zmarszczył brwi na widok Willowa. - Co on tu robi? Nie przypominam sobie, by Flitwick go zapraszał na próbę.  
\- Ja go zaprosiłam - powiedziała dziewczyna, patrząc na chłopaka stanowczo. - Huncwoci się nudzą. To niebezpieczne. Wiesz o tym.  
\- No dobra - mruknął z widoczną niechęcią. - Ale niech nie przeszkadza.  
Neil spojrzał groźnie na Willowa i wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy z drobną szatynką.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko do Lily i usiadł przy stole przysuniętym do ściany. Rudowłosa poszła za jego przykładem, ale nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo do Wielkiej Sali wszedł Flitwick.  
\- Niestety nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, więc dzisiaj urządzicie sobie małe karaoke w ramach próby - oznajmił od progu. Za nim do pomieszczenia wszedł profesor, którego Harry w tym momencie nie chciał widzieć za żadne skarby świata. Spuścił głowę, by ukryć rumieniec. Zastanawiał się, jak spojrzy w oczy Lucasa na ich wspólnych lekcjach oraz w klasie przy innych uczniach, szczególnie po tym, co się wydarzyło w sypialni mężczyzny. No, może nie stało się wiele, ale mimo to był okropnie zażenowany całą sytuacją. W końcu nie codziennie ląduje się w jednym łóżku z dużo starszym nauczycielem, który, stoją drogą, wygląda na 20-latka.  
\- Mam pilną sprawę do omówienia z profesorem Slughornem, więc zostawiam was pod opieką profesora Woulda. Neil wyciągnij sprzęt i bawcie się dobrze - uśmiechnął się i wyszedł, zostawiając uczniów z lekko niepewnym mężczyzną.  
\- Ok. - Neil zatarł ręce. - Lily, masz tu swoje magiczne pudełko?  
\- Mam - wyjęła z kieszeni mugolską mp3-kę* i podała ją chłopakowi, który zniknął za niewielkimi drzwiami. Po chwili wrócił z czymś podobnym do projektora, który Harry widział w podstawówce. Minutę później oba urządzenia zostały ze sobą połączone i na ścianie Wielkiej Sali rozbłysnął tekst jakiejś piosenki.  
\- Jak to możliwe? - zapytał Potter. - Myślałem, że w Hogwarcie nie można używać urządzeń elektronicznych.  
\- Bo nie można - potwierdziła Lily. - Ale, gdy wplecie się w nie trochę magii to bez problemu działają - uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Kto...?  
\- Ja. Trochę musiałam posiedzieć nad książkami w bibliotece, ale w końcu mi się udało. Nieźle wyszło, prawda? - spojrzała na projekcję na ścianie.  
\- Tak, nieźle - przyznał Harry. Sam nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek udałoby mu się coś takiego. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie doceniał intelektu swojej przyszłej mamy, a wszystkie wspomnienia innych na temat jej umiejętności magicznych wcale nie były aż tak bardzo przesadzone. Była nieprzeciętnie mądra.  
Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie przyglądając się jak członkowie chóru ustalają kolejność śpiewania do niewielkiego mikrofonu. Po chwili jego oczy przestały patrzeć, a on sam pogrążył się w myślach. Wciąż nie był pewny na czym polega jego misja. Dumbledore stwierdził w skrzydle szpitalnym, że jak ją wykona to wróci do siebie, ale... Bał się. Nie mógł mieć żadnej pewności, że jak wróci to dalej będzie tym samym Harrym Potterem, i że w ogóle będzie żył. Przez zmiany w przeszłości mógł się nie urodzić albo żyć w całkiem innej rzeczywistości, mieć innych rodziców... Nie pamiętać wszystkich złych rzeczy, które uczyniły jego życie takim niebezpiecznym... Cóż, kusząca perspektywa. Żadnych zmartwień, Voldemorta na karku, tylko zwykłe życie, normalne, takie jak zawsze marzył. Ale czy da radę istnieć w taki sposób? Bez przygód, adrenaliny? Oddanych przyjaciół? Właśnie o to ostatnie najbardziej się martwił. Nie chciał, by Ron i Hermiona przestali go lubić. Byli dla niego jak rodzina, której nigdy tak na prawdę nie miał. Wsparcie.  
I do tego jeszcze sytuacja z Wouldem. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak to rozwiązać. Bez bicia przyznawał, że nie kocha tego mężczyzny, jednak jego dotyk sprawił, że jego ciało drżało mocno, a on sam pragnął więcej. Nie miał pojęcia skąd to uczucie. Mógł jedynie podejrzewać, że to przez to, że dorastał. Wewnątrz miał 17 lat, nie ważne, że wyglądał na 14. Może dopiero teraz, gdy nie musiał martwić się, że na następnym zakręcie pożegna się z życiem, jego ciało uświadomiło sobie, że czas dorosnąć także w taki sposób. Nie umiał znaleźć innego wyjaśnienia na to, co czuł.  
Pogrążony w myślach nie zauważył, jak koło niego usiadł ich tymczasowy opiekun.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Harry zamrugał gwałtownie, gdy przez lekką mgłę, która zasnuła jego umysł, przebił się głos Lucasa. Spojrzał w jego jasne oczy, nie do końca rejestrując pytanie. - Odleciałeś.  
-Och, przepraszam - zarumienił się Willow i odwrócił głowę spoglądając na chórzystów, którzy śpiewali jakąś mugolską piosenkę. - Zamyśliłem się.  
\- Zauważyłem - uśmiechnął się Would. - O czym tak myślisz?  
\- Ech... o wszystkim... O przyszłości... - mruknął cicho, kątem oka obserwując reakcje profesora na jego słowa.  
\- Przyszłość... - mężczyzna rozsiadł się wygodniej, słuchając skocznej melodii, która wypełniła Wielką Salę. - Jedna, wielka niewiadoma. To niesamowite, że jeden uczynek może ją diametralnie zmienić.  
Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę uważniej. Przyszło mu do głowy, że nauczyciel może wiedzieć więcej o jego misji niż mu się zdaje. Ale, gdy zobaczył jego zamyślone spojrzenie zrezygnował z zadania mu pytań o sens jego zdania. Westchnął cicho i wsłuchał się w śpiewany przez chórzystów utwór. Po chwili poczuł, że Lucas przysunął się lekko do niego. W pierwszym momencie chciał się odsunąć niepewny swoich uczuć, ale spojrzenie nauczyciela sprawiło, że zamarł.  
\- Jesteś na mnie zły za wczoraj? - spytał ze smutkiem w błękitnych jak niebo oczach. _To było wczoraj?_  
 _-_ Ja... Nie. Raczej... Jestem trochę zdezorientowany. Nigdy nie byłem gejem i nie wiem, dlaczego... Dlaczego na to pozwoliłem.  
\- Źle się z tym czujesz - mruknął cicho nauczyciel. Spojrzał w oczy chłopca uważnie. - Uważasz, że to błąd?  
\- Nie wiem. To było przyjemne, ale... Nie wiem, czy właściwe.  
\- Harry. Spójrz na mnie.  
Potter podniósł wzrok na Woulda z niepewną miną. Nie chciał zobaczyć w jego oczach urazy, czy złości. Zdziwił się lekko widząc zrozumienie.  
\- Jeśli uważasz, że to nie może się więcej zdarzyć to ja to rozumiem. Powiedz jedno słowo, a to nie zdarzy się nigdy więcej.  
 _Nigdy więcej?_ Harry spojrzał na Lucasa ze zdumieniem. Jego niesamowite spojrzenie przyciągało go, przyprawiało o lekkie drżenie. Czy na prawdę chciał, by to się więcej nie zdarzyło?  
\- Nie kocham pana - wyszeptał, nie chcąc kłamać. - Lubię, ale nie kocham.  
\- Czyli nie chcesz, by to się więcej wydarzyło?  
\- Ja... Nie wiem - jęknął Willow z rezygnacją. - Jedyne, czego jestem pewny to to, że mi się podobało. Ale nie powinno.  
\- Przyznam bez bicia tak jak wcześniej: też cię nie kocham. Zależy mi jednak na tobie i... W jakiś sposób pragnę. Jak tylko będziesz chciał czegoś więcej to ja nie dam rady ci się oprzeć. Rozumiem, że to tylko przejściowe i możliwe, że za jakiś czas się naprawdę zakochasz i ja... Pozwolę ci wtedy odejść. Obiecuję.  
\- Nie do końca rozumiem, profesorze. Chce mnie pan w łóżku, a jak się zakocham to tak po prostu pan o mnie zapomni? - spytał rumieniąc się delikatnie. Naprawdę nie lubił wypowiadać się tak bezpośrednio, bo to zawsze wprawiało go w dziwne zażenowanie.  
\- Nie wiem, czy zapomnę. Ale nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał.  
\- Chce pan żebym uprawiał z panem sex? - zapytał patrząc w oczy nauczyciela. Mimo lekko surowego tonu z jego policzków nie schodziła czerwień.  
\- Nie - powiedział poważnie mężczyzna. - Nie zależy mi tylko na tym. Chce mieć po prostu kogoś, na kim mogłoby mi zależeć. Ale jak będziesz chciał coś więcej to nie wiem, czy dam rady się powstrzymać.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nie wiem! - wykrzyknął nauczyciel, jednak zaraz ściszył głos, bo poczuł na sobie spojrzenia chórzystów. - Lubię cię, Harry. Ale nie mam pojęcia skąd wzięła się ta chęć... posiadania cię.  
\- Posiadania? - Harry zarumienił się po raz n-ty i odwrócił głowę.  
\- Przepraszam, Harry, jeśli...  
\- Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu nigdy nie myślałem o jakimkolwiek nauczycielu w taki sposób.  
\- To teraz masz szansę - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko Lucas, odzyskując swój zwykły styl bycia. Spojrzał w stronę członków chóru obserwując przez chwilę, jak się kłócą o to jaką piosenkę, którą będą śpiewać. Dopiero po chwili postanowił zainterweniować. - Nie kłócić się, dzieciaki.  
\- Dzieciaki? - ofuknął profesora Neli, robiąc oburzoną minę. - Jakie dzieciaki? Prawie dorośli!  
\- Prawie robi wielką różnicę - zamruczał rozbawiony mężczyzna i wstał. Podszedł do nich i chwycił czerwoną mp3 wybierając jakąś piosenkę na chybił-trafił. Z głośnika poleciała wolna i lekko smutna melodia.  
\- O Merlinie - jęknęła Lily. - Uwielbiam tą piosenkę. Jest taka wzruszająca.  
\- _And I can't help but notice. You reflect in this heart of mine...*_ *- zanucił cicho Neli, a reszta dołączyła do niego. Lucas uśmiechnął się lekko i wrócił na ławkę koło ściany. Harry kołysał się delikatnie w rytm melodii. Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się przez chwilę jakby niezdecydowany.  
\- Dlaczego z nimi nie śpiewasz? Widzę, że lubisz muzykę.  
\- Lubię - przyznał Potter. - Ale nie potrafię śpiewać. Tylko bym się zbłaźnił - mruknął, lekko mijając się z prawdą.  
\- Jasne. W końcu jak ze mną rozmawiasz to masz tak okropny głos... - mruknął sarkastycznie Would, nabijając lekko z chłopaka. Spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem i lekko pokręcił głową. - Mogę się założyć, że za chwilę przyjdzie tu panna Evans i poprosi byś się do nich przyłączył.  
W momencie, gdy skończył mówić, Lily oddaliła się od grupki zebranej koło dziwnego urządzenia.  
\- Harry, a może pośpiewasz z nami?  
Lucas stłumił śmiech, a Willow spojrzał na dziewczynę ze zdumieniem.  
\- Zmówiliście się? Zresztą nie ważne - stwierdził szybko. - Nie potrafię śpiewać.  
\- Na pewno potrafisz. Każdy potrafi. Niektórzy lepiej, inni gorzej - uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.  
\- Ja na pewno gorzej. Uwierz, nie chcecie tego słyszeć.  
\- Wymiękasz, Willow? - zachichotał złośliwie Neli. - Jedyne co potrafisz to walka? Żałosne...  
\- Ej, spokojnie - zainterweniował Would niezadowolony kierunkiem dyskusji. - Jeżeli Harry nie chce śpiewać to nie macie prawa go zmuszać. Choć ja osobiście bym to zrobił - mruknął ciszej, - ale wy nie możecie.  
\- Dobra, no, sorry. Jak nie to nie - wymamrotał brunet o stalowych oczach, ostatni raz spoglądając na Willowa z niechęcią.  
\- Na pewno, Harry? - spytała jeszcze Lily, a gdy Potter pokiwał głową, odeszła pokonana.

Przez resztę próby Harry rozmawiał z Wouldem, starając się unikać krępujących tematów. Obaj rozsiedli się na ławce i starali się chociaż wyglądać na rozluźnionych. Swoją drogą Lucasowi wychodziło to dużo lepiej.

\- A co tam u Huncwotów? Dalej mają dziwne pomysły?

\- Pewnie! I to mnóstwo! Oni chyba nigdy nie dorosną - pokręcił głową Harry.

\- Może kiedyś - zaśmiał się blondyn. - Choć nie sądzę, by w najbliższej przyszłości.  
 _Ani w dalszej_ \- pomyślał Potter przypominając sobie lekkomyślne zachowanie Syriusza, po tym jak uciekł z Azkabanu. Mimo, że nie pochwalał tego, że Black ulokował się w jaskini koło Hogsmeade, by być blisko Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie starszej wersji chrzestnego.

Po chwili do sali wszedł Filtwick wyglądający na bardzo zadowolonego.  
\- No - uśmiechnął się. - Wszystko załatwione. Rozumiem, że nie macie ochoty zaczynać normalnej próby, prawda?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! - odpowiedział za resztę Neli.  
\- W porządku. W takim razie kontynuujcie, a ja posłucham z profesorem Wouldem jak sobie radzicie - powiedział i wgramolił się na ławkę obok Harry'ego. Chórzyści po chwili zaczęli śpiewać i Willow zauważył, że dużo bardziej się do tego przykładają.  
\- A ty, chłopcze, dlaczego z nimi nie śpiewasz?  
Harry drgnął i zerknął na profesora zaklęć.  
\- Ja? Nie jestem przecież w chórze.  
\- I co z tego? To tylko zabawa. Śmigaj do nich i dołącz się.  
Tym razem Potter nie śmiał się sprzeciwić. Chciał mieć jak najlepszą reputację wśród nauczycieli, by w razie potrzeby wykorzystać to. Wstał więc i podszedł do Lily, która w tym momencie trzymała niewielki mikrofon. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i przywołała ruchem ręki, nie przestając śpiewać.  
\- _Who owns my heart, is it love or is it art, 'Cause the way you got your body moving, it's Got me confused...***_  
Po chwili piosenka się skończyła i Lily spojrzał na Harry'ego skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę.  
\- Jednak przekonałeś się, by z nami pośpiewać?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć - mruknął, zerkając na rozmawiających profesorów.  
\- To świetnie! Zaśpiewajmy razem! Proszę! - spojrzała błagalnie na chłopaka i Harry poczuł, że teraz nie jest w stanie jej odmówić.  
\- No dobrze, ale co?  
\- Choć i wybierz sobie - powiedział Neli, chwytając Pottera z ramię i ciągnąc delikatnie w stronę stolika z dziwnym urządzeniem. Zachowywał się całkiem inaczej. Jeszcze przed paroma chwilami, gdy Harry siedział z nauczycielem, patrzył na niego z niechęcią. Teraz wyglądał jakby był zadowolony z tego, że Willow zgodził się z nimi zaśpiewać. Sekundę później Wybraniec zrozumiał, dlaczego.  
\- Znasz tą piosenkę? - spytał stalowooki.  
\- _We are the world_? Znam. A co?  
\- To zaśpiewaj z nami. Brakuje nam jednego męskiego głosu.  
\- Nie wiem, czy będę potrafił...  
\- Na ścianie pojawi się tekst - przerwał mu Neil i podał mikrofon do ręki. - Zaczniesz. Pokarzę ci, kiedy masz śpiewać.  
Harry popatrzył na niego skołowany, ale skinął głową. Poleciała muzyka i Willow uniósł mikrofon do ust. Nabrał zdenerwowany powietrza i zaczął.  
\- _There comes a time when we heed a certain call, when the world must come together as one...****_  
 _\- There are people dying, oh, and it's time to lend a hand to life, the greatest gift of all..._ *****  
Harry spojrzał szybko przez ramię słysząc miękki, melodyjny głos tuż przy swoim uchu. Lucas nie zauważony przez Pottera zbliżył się do niego i kontynuował piosenkę. Patrzył przy tym prosto w oczy Harry'ego jakby chciał mu przez to powiedzieć, że śpiewa dla niego. Willow zarumienił się mocno i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy piosenka się skończyła. Odsunął się lekko od nauczyciela, gdy ten ruszył z powrotem na ławkę. Mógłby przysiąc, że gdy nikt nie widział, mężczyzna posłał mu oczko.  
Próba trwała jeszcze parę minut, aż w końcu Flitwick powiedział, że mogą iść do dormitoriów. Neli zwinął sprzęt i oddał Lily mp3.  
\- Fajnie było, Willow - stwierdził, patrząc na blondyna. - Może kiedyś też do nas dołączysz.  
\- Może - powiedział niezobowiązująco Harry i spojrzał na rudowłosą dziewczynę. - Idziemy?  
\- Tak. Chcesz posłuchać jakiem mam jeszcze piosenki?  
\- Jasne!  
Lily wyciągnęła z kieszeni słuchawki i podała jedną końcówkę Harry'emu.  
\- To chodźmy. Cześć wszystkim! Do widzenia, profesorom!  
\- Do widzenia!  
\- Cześć!  
Wyszli z Wielkiej Sali i ruszyli korytarzem w stronę schodów.  
\- I jak było? - zapytała Lily, podłączając mp3 do słuchawek.  
\- Świetnie. Na prawdę fajnie się bawiłem.  
\- Może kiedyś znowu ze mną przyjdziesz?  
\- Czemu nie - mruknął Potter i przytrzymał słuchawkę w swoim uchu. Lily zbliżyła się lekko do niego, by nie musieli trzymać kabelków.  
\- Co powiesz na tą piosenkę?  
\- _People, stop fighting! Angels are crying. We can be better. Love is the answer...******_  
Harry jęknął. Znał tą piosenkę i nawet widział jej teledysk, jak udało mu się dorwać do komputera Dudleya. Wraz z Lily zaczął śpiewać.  
Akurat w trakcie kolejnej piosenki dotarli do swojego celu. Szybko wypowiedzieli hasło i weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego stojąc bardzo blisko siebie. W środku, na fotelach siedzieli 3/4 Huncwtów cali umazani błotem.  
James spojrzał na nich jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamarł patrząc na ich roześmiane twarze. W jego oczach pojawiło się poczucie zdrady, które zaraz zmieniło się w złość. Wstał gwałtownie i zniknął z dormitorium. Harry wyciągnął słuchawkę z ucha i popatrzył na resztę.  
\- Co mu się stało?  
\- Jak to, co? - warknął Syriusz patrząc teraz na chłopaka z wielką niechęcią. - Jeszcze się pytasz? Po tym, jak wszedłeś tu z nią praktycznie się przytulając?  
\- Jest zazdrosny - zrozumiał natychmiast Harry. - Ale o co? Przecież my nic...  
\- Jemu to powiedz - syknął Black i zniknął, wchodząc na schody.  
Willow spojrzał na Remusa z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Dlaczego oni...?  
\- Zawsze wszystko robią razem, a skoro James jest na ciebie zły to Syriusz też. Musisz im to jakoś wytłumaczyć, bo to na prawdę dziwnie wyglądało.  
\- Remus! Czy ty jesteś mądry? - krzyknęła Lily. - Ja i Harry? On ma chyba nie równo pod sufitem!  
\- Właśnie! Jesteśmy... no... przyjaciółmi? - spojrzał na dziewczynę.  
\- Jasne, że tak. Tylko przyjaciółmi.  
\- Jemu to wytłumaczcie - westchnął Lupin, ruszył za kolegami.  
Harry i Lily spojrzeli na siebie z lekkim przerażeniem. Zły James... To nie wróżyło nic dobrego...  
~~~~~~~~ _  
_

* - taka mp3 zapewne pojawi się w większości moich opowiadań (o ile jeszcze jakieś napiszę) z bardzo prostego powodu - kocham muzykę i jest moją inspiracją :) Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez muzy {◕◡◕}  
** - Justin Timberlake - Mirrors - **"** ** _I nie mogę przeoczyć tego jak odbijasz się w mym sercu..._** **"** (tłumaczę od razu, bo czasem w niektórych opowiadankach tekst piosenki ma znaczenie, a mi się nigdy nie chce szukać po polsku i nie wiem, co autor ma na myśli) Klik :)  
*** - Miley Cyrus - Who owns my heart - **_"Do kogo należy moje serce? Do miłości czy sztuki? Bo sposób w jaki się ruszasz, zmyla mnie_** **..."** Klik 2! **  
**  
**** - Michael Jackson - We are the world - **"** ** _Nadchodzi czas, kiedy musimy uważniej wsłuchać się w pewne wołanie, kiedy świat musi stanąć razem - jako jedność.._** **."**  
***** - Michael Jackson - We are the world - **"** ** _Są umierający ludzie, oh, dlatego to czas, by wyciągnąć dłoń ku życiu, ono jest najpiękniejszym darem ze wszystkich..._** **"** Klik 3! **  
**  
****** - Morandi - Angels - **"** ** _Ludzie przestańcie walczyć, aniołowie płaczą. Możemy być lepsi. Miłość jest rozwiązaniem..."_** (jak ktoś nie widział teledysku - polecam :)) Klik 4!


	13. Chapter 13

Harry szedł po schodach nie będąc do końca pewnym, jak wytłumaczyć Jamesowi, że nie jest ani trochę zainteresowany Lily. Przecież nie powie mu, że to jego przyszła matka!

Z westchnięciem dotarł do drzwi dormitorium i stanął przed nimi niezdecydowany. Nie powie im, że Evans to jego mama, ani że jest gejem... No powiedzmy, że bi... I, że wolałby się przespać z profesorem Obrony... Nie, tego na pewno im nie powie!

Jęknął. _Albo... Powiem im, że interesuję się kimś innym! O! Nie muszę mówić, kim. To nie ich sprawa. Tak. To będzie dobre._

Otworzył drzwi z determinacją. Zaraz jednak w jego oczach błysnęło niezdecydowanie. Gdy spojrzał na Jamesa miał ochotę się cofnąć o krok. W jego oczach była czysta furia, a jego magia wypełniła dormitorium. W tym momencie Harry zrozumiał dlaczego ludzie twierdzili, że jego ojciec był silnym czarodziejem.

\- Jak mogłeś? _-_ syknął brązowooki, opuszczając swoje miejsce na łóżku. - Tyle razy mówiłem, że ją kocham. Że mi na niej zależy. A ty to tak po prostu zignorowałeś? Jak śmiałeś?! Myślałem, że jesteśmy w jakiś sposób przyjaciółmi! Tak nawet koledzy nie robią!

\- James...

\- Zamknij się! - wrzasnął chłopak, a szyby w oknach zadrżały. - Spróbuj się do niej zbliżyć jeszcze raz choć na krok to... Będzie źle.

Starszy Potter odwrócił się gwałtownie od niego, chwycił piżamę i zniknął w łazience. Harry miał wrażenie, że po wyjściu czarnowłosego, w pokoju pojawiło się więcej tlenu do oddychania. Odetchnął drżąco i spojrzał na Lupina.

\- Chyba... Niezbyt dobrze poszła - wyszeptał.

\- Jak się uspokoi to będzie lepiej. Jest bardzo zazdrosny.

\- Remus - syknął Black, dotychczas siedzący na swoim łóżku cicho. - Dlaczego uważasz, że nie zakochał się w Lily? Od razu ją polubił. Czemu nie...?

\- Ja ją tylko lubię! Nic więcej!

\- Jasne! Większość chłopców ją "tylko lubi" - warknął Syriusz i spojrzał na wejście do łazienki. - A on ją kocha. Nie widzisz tego?

\- A jak mu pomogę? - spytał nagle Willow. - Jak załatwię mu randkę z nią? Uwierzycie mi wtedy, że tylko ją lubię?

Black wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby rozważał ten pomysł. Przenosił przez chwilę wzrok z Willowa na drzwi do łazienki i w końcu skinął głową.

\- Dobra. Ale on nie powinien o tym wiedzieć.

\- W porządku - odparł Harry i wyciągnął rękę do Łapy. Ten wahał się przez moment, ale w końcu uścisnął ją krótko. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie i spojrzał na długowłosego chłopaka, który nie odwzajemnił tego. Przez moment mierzyli się wzrokiem i w końcu to Black puścił mniejszą dłoń. Odwrócił się bez słowa i usiadł na swoim łóżku. Harry, nie wiedzieć dlaczego, poczuł, że i tak nie poszło dobrze.

* * *

Następnego ranka obudził się bardzo wcześnie, ale długo nie otwierał oczu. Starał się poukładać w głowie plan działania. Najpierw będzie musiał jakoś namówić Lily, by dała szanse Jamesowi, a potem się pomyśli. Wszystko będzie zależało od tego, jak mu pójdzie. Dziewczyna może od razu się zgodzić (w co Harry wątpił), albo długo nie dawać się przekonać i to było bardziej prawdopodobne.

Nagle chłopaka zamarł, słysząc jak ktoś z łóżka naprzeciwko cicho wstaje i zaczyna się ubierać. Willow uchylił oko, starając się nie zdradzić, że nie śpi. Odchylił lekko głowę leżąc na brzuchu i zobaczył, jak Peter wciąga na tłusty tyłek spodnie i szybko zarzuca szatę szkolną. Po chwili animag był gotowy i, uprzednio zabierając różdżkę z szafki, wyszedł z pokoju nie budząc współlokatorów.

Harry skrzywił się lekko. W tym momencie był już niemal na 100% pewny, że Pettigrew spiskuje z przyszłymi śmierciożercami. Instynkt jednak mu podpowiadał, że nie należy nic z tym robić, nie ważne jak bardzo bolała myśl, że przez to jego rodzice umrą z rąk Voldemorta. Usiadł cicho przez moment zastanawiając się, czy nie pójść za chłopakiem i chociaż posłuchać co kombinują ślizgoni, ale w końcu zrezygnował. I tak nie zdąży go dogonić, nie zdradzając się.

Zrezygnowany wstał i szybko skorzystał z łazienki wykonując poranną toaletę. Chwilę później, gotowy, wziął torbę i wyszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, by poćwiczyć zaklęcie na transmutacje. Jednak nie potrafił się skupić. Jego myśli zaprzątały wszystkie wydarzenia minionego tygodnia. Tak wiele się stało. Aż trudno uwierzyć. Siedział, rozmyślając jakieś pół godziny, aż na dół zeszła Lily. Dziewczyna zmieszała się lekko na jego widok, ale mimo to uśmiechnęła się.

\- Uczysz się? - spytała, wskazując na otwarty podręcznik do transmutacji.

\- Um... Tak. Ale trochę mi nie wychodzi to zaklęcie na moich własnych włosach - mruknął. Każdy pretekst był dobry, by porozmawiać z gryfonką.

\- Och. To może pójdziesz ze mną do biblioteki? Mam się tam spotkać przed lekcjami z Severusem. Poćwiczymy razem.

\- Czemu nie - uśmiechnął się Potter, choć nie za bardzo spodobał mu się pomysł spotkania ze Snapem. Mimo wszystko dalej, gdzieś głęboko, czuł do niego urazę. - To chodźmy.

Harry pozbierał szybko swoje rzeczy i ruszył z rudowłosą. Szli przez puste korytarze milcząc. Gdy w końcu dotarli tuż pod drzwi do biblioteki, Harry zatrzymał się, patrząc na dziewczynę z niepewnością.

\- To co się stało wczoraj...

\- Nie przejmuj się - przerwała mu, nawet na niego nie zerkając. - James jest jak duże dziecko. Musi zawsze dostać to, co chce. Po prostu o tym nie myśl.

\- Ale wiesz, że on cię na prawdę kocha?

\- Teraz mnie kocha, a jak już się zgodzę z nim chodzić to zostawi mnie dla innej. Taki już jest James Potter. Casanova, nic więcej. Nie umie po prostu znieść myśli, że coś mu się nie udało.

Harry westchnął. Czyli jednak to nie będzie takie łatwe. Nic już nie mówiąc, otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał za Snapem. Czarnowłosy chłopak siedział przy najbardziej oddalonym od drzwi stoliku i czytał książkę. Willow podszedł do niego szybko i usiadł naprzeciwko.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Snape ze zdumieniem, ale nie wrogością.

\- Lily mnie zaprosiła. Nie potrafię za bardzo na sobie tych zaklęć. Potrzebuję pomocy.

\- Ty nie potrafisz jakiegoś zaklęcia? - nie dowierzał Severus. Popatrzył na chłopaka jak na wariata, ale nic więcej nie powiedział.

\- W porządku - uśmiechnęła się Lily. - To może ja zacznę.

* * *

Pod klasę dotarli w momencie, gdy McGonagall zamykała za sobą klasę. Szybko usiedli w ławkach - Lily ze swoją koleżanką, Ann, a Harry z Severusem w pierwszym stoliku tuż pod biurkiem nauczycielki. Dopiero po wypakowaniu rzeczy Harry zauważył, że Huncwoci zamienili się ławkami z uczniami z innych domów i teraz siedzą dużo dalej od Harry'ego niż zwykle. W oczach Jamesa płonęła furia, od kiedy weszli do klasy. W końcu Harry miał się nawet nie zbliżać do Lily. Najmłodszy czarodziej w klasie poczuł się okropnie niezręcznie z tego powodu. _Mój przyszły ojciec myśli, że chcę mu odbić moją przyszłą matkę. Świetnie. Po prostu fantastycznie._

\- Dobrze - powiedziała McGonagall, gdy skończyła sprawdzać listę uczniów. - Dzisiaj sprawdzę, jak wam idzie wydłużanie i skracanie włosów. Na zadanie mieliście, nauczyć się tych zaklęć, więc zostaniecie ocenieni. Proszę. Kto zacznie?

Rozejrzała się po klasie, ale nikt nie kwapił się, by podnieść rękę. Harry również. Jeśli kobieta każe mu rzucać zaklęcie na jego własne włosy to na pewno mu nie wyjdzie. Jego kłaki były strasznie oporne, gdy chodziło o ich długość. Pamiętał jak jego ciotka obcięła mu je. Odrosły do takiej samej długości już następnego dnia. Westchnął i podniósł rękę.

\- Dobrze! Więc...

\- Mamy zmieniać długość swoich włosów? - przerwał kobiecie z niepewnością w oczach.

\- Nie - stwierdziła. - Koledze lub koleżance w ławce. W porządku, panie Snape?

Chłopak skinął głową i spojrzał na Harry'ego. W oczach młodszego czarodzieja była ulga, gdy podnosił różdżkę. Dwoma ruchami ręki sprawił, że włosy Severusa wydłużyły się aż do pasa. Gdy je skrócił do długości jakie miały jego włosy, czarne końcówki zakręciły się lekko. Harry zachichotał lekko rozumiejąc, dlaczego ślizgon nosi długie włosy. Szybko wrócił im swoją długość.

\- Bardzo dobrze, panie Willow! Kto następny?

* * *

Harry wyszedł z klasy z niezbyt zadowoloną miną. Mimo, że dostał W za zaklęcie to nie cieszyło go to tak bardzo. Podczas lekcji parę razy oberwał jakimś dyskretnym zaklęciem, które wysłał w jego stronę James, najwidoczniej nie mogąc znieść myśli, że jego konkurent nic nie zrobił sobie z jego ostrzeżenia. Starał się nie patrzeć wtedy na chłopaka. Ciągle piekła go ręka, ale nie skarżył się. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co się stało. Koło niego stanął Snape, przyglądając przez moment.

\- Kto i co ci zrobił?

\- Nieważne - burknął Willow i włożył dłoń do kieszeni, zaciskając ją w pięść. - To sprawa między mną a tym kimś, ok.

\- Dobra. Tylko pytam - mruknął Snape. - Ale twoja ręka nie wyglądała za dobrze.

\- Nie mi nie jest - odparł szorstko.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i ruszył w stronę Wierzy Gryffindoru. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru iść na kolejne lekcje.

* * *

Harry przez resztę lekcji zaszył się w dormitorium. Owinął się w kołdrę, przyciskając opuchniętą rękę do brzucha. Po przyjściu do pokoju obmył ją zimną wodą i stwierdził, że opuchlizna jest winą zaklęcia Żądlącego i za niedługo powinna zejść. Nie był to więc duży uraz. Mimo to był zły na Jamesa. W końcu to lekko niesprawiedliwe. _Lekko?_ Parsknął w duszy. _Mocno niesprawiedliwe! Nic złego nie zrobiłem!_

Nagle usłyszał, że drzwi do pokoju uchylają się i ktoś wchodzi do środka. Zamarł udając, że śpi.

\- Harry? Wszystko ok? - Remus podszedł do łóżka i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Tak - wymamrotał Willow, nie poruszając się.

\- Na pewno? Widziałem, że czymś dostałeś. Znam trochę zaklęć leczniczych. Może będę w stanie ci pomóc.

\- Nie trzeba...

\- Nie marudź - spoważniał nagle Lupin. - Daj sobie pomóc.

Willow uniósł się, patrząc na chłopaka z niezadowoleniem. Nie zamierzał jednak więcej protestować. Nie przed pełnią. Wyciągnął spuchniętą rękę, a chłopak chwycił ją delikatnie. Harry syknął, ale nie wyrwał dłoni. Patrzył, jak Remus przez chwilę rzuca zaklęcia i w końcu puszcza jego rękę.

\- Lepiej?

\- Yhym - mruknął Harry i znowu zakopał się w pościeli.

Lunatyk westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie wrócisz na lekcje, prawda?

\- Nie.

\- Przyniosłem ci lunch.

Harry podniósł głowę i popatrzył na wiklinowy koszyk, stojący przy łóżku. Był wypchany różnymi pysznościami serwowanymi w Hogwarcie.

\- Dzięki - mruknął Willow, czując przyjemne ciepło z powodu tego, że ktoś o nim pamiętał.

Wyciągnął rękę po kanapki, ale nie chwycił ani jednej, bo usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach.

\- ...Nie mam zamiaru, rozumiesz? Zasłużył.

Harry od razu rozpoznał głos Jamesa, więc z powrotem schował się pod kołdrą. Nie chciał go nawet widzieć na oczy. _Foch. Skoro on może to ja też!_

Willow zignorował trójkę chłopaków, którzy najwyraźniej próbowali mu coś nieudolnie powiedzieć. James nie za bardzo się starał, ale Remus i Syriusz głowili się, jak mu coś wytłumaczyć. Nawet nie słuchał, co. Po chwili Huncwoci zrezygnowali i z lekko niezadowolonymi minami wyszli.

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły zielonooki chwycił parę kanapek i zniknął pod kołdrą. Wkrótce zasnął.

* * *

Obudził się wieczorem słysząc jak Huncwoci szykują się cicho do snu. Odwrócił się na drugi bok, chcąc znowu powrócić do przyjemnego snu, ale nie potrafił. Popatrzył na Lupina siedzącego w piżamie na swoim łóżku i czytającego podręcznik do zaklęć. _Widocznie było jakieś zadanie._ Harry usiadł, sprowadzając na siebie uwagę Remusa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł do niego.

\- Trzeba przeczytać trzeci temat z drugiego działu z zaklęć - poinformował go. - I napisać jego streszczenie na pół stopy.

\- Dzięki - mruknął Harry. - Chyba od razu się za to zabiorę.

\- Nie idziesz spać?

\- Nie. Cały dzień drzemałem, więc mogę się teraz za to zabrać.

Willow wstał i chwycił torbę. Był w mundurku, więc nie musiał się kłopotać przebieraniem. Gdy wychodził z dormitorium zauważył, że James patrzy na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami, ale nie przejął się tym. Zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego i chwycił podręcznik do zaklęć. Jednak nie zaczął czytać. Zapatrzył się w ogień płonący w kominku, mając wrażenie, że dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego. W głowie zaczęło mu lekko szumieć, a obraz rozmazał się, pozostawiając po sobie tylko czewień. Wyciągnął rękę chcąc chwycić płomienie i dopiero, gdy palce zaczęły go piec, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Cofnął dłoń i gwałtownie wcisnął się w sofę. _Woda, powietrze, a teraz ogień. Została tylko ziemia._

Po chwili wewnętrznej kłótni ze sobą wstał i ruszył do wyjścia, w ogóle nie przejmując się tym, że na polu jest ciemno oraz, że pada ulewny deszcz.

Parę minut później był na błoniach idąc w stronę rozłożystego drzewa nad brzegiem jeziora. Usiadł pod nim osłaniając twarz przed deszczem i wiatrem, który uderzał w niego mocno.

Nie wiedział, czemu tu przyszedł, co go tu przywiodło. Nie zamierzał się jednak nad tym zastanawiać. Czuł, że jest dobrze, mimo ostrego wiatru i deszczu.

Nagle do głowy wpadła mu myśl, która za żadne skarby świata nie chciała się odczepić. Skoro pojawiły się prawie wszystkie żywioły to czemu by nie spróbować ich świadomie użyć? W końcu Lucas mówił, że będzie musiał się tego nauczyć, żeby nie zniknęły. Skupił się i wyciągnął rękę do przodu czując, że właśnie tak powinien postąpić. Przez moment zastanawiał się, od którego żywiołu zacząć. Wybrał wodę. Tylko co z nią zrobić? Rozejrzał się, a mocny wiatr przywiał na jego twarz kropelki zimnego deszczu. Właśnie! Spróbuje się przed nimi ochronić. Skupił się mocno wyobrażając sobie jakąś niewidzialną barierę, która będzie go bronić przed deszczem. Jego oddech nieznacznie przyśpieszył, gdy poczuł magię przepływającą przez jego ciało. Nagle zrobiło mu się przyjemnie ciepło, a wokół niego ucichło. Wiatr i deszcz powstrzymała niewidzialna bariera w kształcie bańki. Jednak nie była utworzona z wody, ale z powietrza. Podniósł się powoli nie dowierzając, że mu się udało za pierwszym razem. Może nie będzie to aż takie trudne jak mu się wydawało. Jednak w następnej chwili przestał się uśmiechać. Nagle zrobiło mu się strasznie duszno. Oparł się bezsilnie o drzewo, pod którym wcześniej siedział. Ochrona z powietrza zniknęła tak niespodziewanie, jak się pojawiła. Wiatr uderzył w niego z wielką siłą prawie zwalając go z nóg. Musiał podtrzymać się drzewa, by nie upaść. Nagle zrobiło mu się słabo, a przed oczami pojawiły czarne plamy. Ruszył chwiejnie w stronę szkoły, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się dotrzeć chociaż do sali Wejściowej. Nie miał jednak szczęścia. Po paru krokach poślizgnął się i upadł w błoto. Nie był w stanie dłużej utrzymać przytomności. Nim ogarnęła go całkowita ciemność zdążył zauważyć zarys jakiejś postaci idącej w jego kierunku. Zostało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że to przyjaciel, a nie wróg.

* * *

Obudził się otulony w gruby koc czując przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele i odganiające dreszcze zimna. Leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo, rozkoszując się tym uczuciem. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo nagle poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Nie będąc pewnym, czy znalazł go ktoś o dobrych intencjach otworzył powoli oczy, nie chcąc ujawnić, że nie śpi. Leżał odwrócony w stronę kremowej ściany, więc nie mógł zobaczyć, gdzie dokładnie jest. Jednak miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już widział ten kolor ścian i poduszek. Nagle poczuł czyjś gorący oddech na swojej szyi. Odwrócił się gwałtownie nie mając zamiaru czekać na ruch osoby leżącej za nim. Dopiero po paru chwilach zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w pokoju Lucasa, a jego właściciel wpatruje się w niego roziskrzonymi z rozbawienia oczami, leżąc koło niego. Harry miał ochotę westchnąć z ulgą, że to ktoś kogo zna, ale nagle wyraz twarzy nauczyciela się zmienił. W oczach mężczyzny pojawił się gniew połączony ze strachem.

\- Harry... - profesor popatrzył na ucznia w taki sposób jakby nie do końca wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. - Czy ty wiesz, jak się martwiłem, gdy znalazłem cię leżącego w tym błocie? Dlaczego wyszedłeś ze szkoły? Dlaczego postanowiłeś pobawić się żywiołami? Przecież obiecałem ci, że pomogę ci je opanować. Ja... - głos nauczyciela lekko się złamał pod koniec zdania. W oczach mężczyzny błyszczała uraza. Harry momentalnie poczuł wyżyty sumienia. Przysunął się lekko do Woulda, starając się jednak, by brązowy, ciepły koc nie zsunął się z jego ciała. Lucas otoczył go mocno ramionami, chowając twarz we włosach ucznia. Jego ramiona były mocno napięte, jakby jeszcze nie do końca dotarło do niego, że jego uczeń jest cały i zdrowy.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał Harry i zacisnął swoje dłonie na koszulce blondyna. - Na prawdę przepraszam.

\- W porządku, Harry - mruknął profesor. - Tylko, proszę cię, nie rób tak nigdy więcej. Obiecujesz?

\- Tak, obiecuję. Przepraszam.

\- Już dobrze.

\- Ale... - Harry zerknął w górę na mężczyznę. - Dlaczego straciłem przytomność? Przedtem mi nic nie było.

\- Do magii żywiołów trzeba się przyzwyczaić, Harry. Jest inna niż ta, którą używają zwykli czarodzieje. Dlatego na początku możesz przez nią być trochę słabszy. Ale to się z biegiem czasu unormuje. Wystarczy, że będziesz dużo ćwiczył i nie peszył się, że stracisz przytomność. Na razie będziemy ćwiczyć razem, a później możesz poprosić Huncwotów żeby cię pilnowali.

\- Mogę im powiedzieć, że potrafię władać żywiołami? - zdumiał się Harry.

\- Jasne, że tak! Swoją drogą myślałem, że już wiedzą. To nie jest tajemnica.

\- To dlaczego nikt nie wie, że pan nią włada?

\- Magia żywiołów jest mimo wszystko uważana za bardzo niebezpieczną i Dumbledore... znaczy, profesor Dumbledore stwierdził, że lepiej jak nikt na razie nie wie, jako że jestem nauczycielem. Nie wiadomo jak zareagują na to rodzice wszystkich uczniów.

\- Rozumiem. - Harry przytulił czoło do ramienia blondyna, czując jak zaczyna ogarniać senność. Ale przecież nie mógł tu zasnąć. Huncwoci widzieli, jak wychodzi z dormitorium i bardzo prawdopodobne, że Remus będzie chciał z nim porozmawiać przed snem. Gdy się nie pojawi w pokoju to mogą zacząć go szukać i narobić przez to kłopotów. Zresztą nie tylko jemu. Lucasowi również. Jakby ktoś się dowiedział, że leży w łóżku ze swoim uczniem... Oj, byłyby kłopoty. Tak wiec Harry odgonił senność i spojrzał na Woulda.

\- Chłopaki wiedzą, że wyszedłem z dormitorium. Jak zaczną mnie szukać to będzie źle.

\- Masz rację. W takim razie nie widzę innego wyjścia jak oddać ci ubrania i wysłać do pokoju - westchnął nauczyciel z lekkim błyskiem smutku w oczach.

\- Właśnie! - zorientował się Willow. - Dlaczego nic na sobie nie mam?

\- Jak to, dlaczego? - uśmiechnął się Would. - Byłeś cały mokry i od błota. Nie mogłem pozwolić byś zbrudził mi pościel!

\- A od czego są zaklęcia czyszczące? - ofuknął go Harry, odsuwając się lekko.

\- Są strasznie nieprzyjemne dla skóry - zaśmiał się mężczyzna. - Wolałem cię umyć.

Harry zamarł, nie wiedząc, czy dobrze usłyszał.

\- Umyć?

\- Dobrze słyszałeś - uśmiechnął się nauczyciel, a jego oczy zaczęły dużo mocniej błyszczeć. - Włożyłem cię do wanny i obmyłem z błota. To aż takie straszne?

Harry nie odpowiedział tylko jęknął i schował twarz w ramię nauczyciela. Co innego rozebranie i wsadzenie do łóżka, a co innego umycie kogoś, dotykanie. Potter zadrżał wyobrażając sobie, jak ręce mężczyzny prześlizgują się po jego mokrym ciele. Nie, to stanowczo za dużo.

\- To nie fair - stęknął cicho Willow.

\- A dlaczego niby?

\- Bo ja nie mogłem wtedy pana widzieć nago! - wypalił bezmyślnie, po czym zarumienił się gwałtownie.

Oczy nauczyciela pociemniały lekko tak, jak ciemnieją oczy każdego mężczyzny, gdy patrzą na kogoś, kogo pożądają. Potter zadrżał czując, że popełnił błąd. Jednak nie mógł już cofnąć swoich słów. Lucas pchnął go delikatnie, kładąc na plecach. W następnej chwili wstał i zaczął powoli ściągać ciuchy. Najpierw bluzkę, odsłaniając swój płaski brzuch i szerokie ramiona, następnie spodnie ukazując umięśnione uda i łydki, a potem lekko zahaczył kciuki o brzeg bokserek. Jednak nie ściągnął ich. Wpatrywał się chwilę w rozszerzone ze zdumienia i pożądania oczy Harry'ego, jakby zastanawiając się, jak daleko może się posunąć. Wzrok Willowa błądził po lekko opalonej skórze nauczyciela i profesor nie potrafił się dłużej powstrzymać. Był już na wpół twardy od samego patrzenia na chłopaka i bokserki tego nie ukrywały. Pochylił się nad dzieciakiem opierając ręce po obu stronach jego głowy.

\- Jestem wystarczająco nagi, Harry, czy może nie dostatecznie? - spytał, patrząc na Willowa z pragnieniem w błękitnych oczach. Jednak nie dał szansy chłopakowi odpowiedzieć, bo chwycił koc i ściągnął go jednym ruchem z ciała Pottera. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się jeszcze mocniej, ale nie zaprotestował. Leżał teraz całkiem nagi, wpatrując w mężczyznę z delikatnym niezdecydowaniem. W końcu Would zniżył się i połączył ich wargi w łagodnym pocałunku. Z ust Harry'ego wyrwał się cichy jęk i chłopak uniósł ręce, by lekko zacisnąć je na ramionach nauczyciela i przyciągnąć go mocniej do siebie. To było dobre, wręcz bardzo dobre czuć na swoich ustach mocne i pewne ruchy warg blondyna. Dopiero po chwili oderwali się od siebie spoglądając głęboko w oczy. Nauczyciel westchnął i położył się na plecach koło chłopaka, starając się uspokoić.

\- Powinieneś iść - wyszeptał ochryple. - Za niedługo mogą zacząć cię szukać.

Harry skinął głową, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. Spojrzał na profesora, który starał się usilnie wyrównać oddech. Willow nie wiedział, skąd wziął tą śmiałość, ale przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny. Objął go ramionami w pasie, a nogę włożył pomiędzy jego uda. Willow poczuł jak blondyn lekko zadrżał pod wpływem jego dotyku i musiał przyznać, że mu się to podobało. Delikatnie przejechał samymi opuszkami palców od pępka mężczyzny aż do jego prawego sutka i przez chwilę drażnił go dotykiem aż stwardniał. Z ust nauczyciela wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie i w następnym momencie to Harry leżał na plecach czując nogę Woulda pomiędzy swoimi udami. Spojrzał na nauczyciela rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami.

\- Jeżeli zaraz nie przestaniesz... - wyszeptał ochryple blondyn, - to jutro nie będziesz mógł siedzieć na tyłku. Ostrzegam, Harry.

Na policzkach Pottera pojawił się krwistoczerwony rumieniec. Odwrócił lekko twarz, by go ukryć, ale niewiele to dało.

\- Przed chwilką byłeś taki odważny, a teraz się rumienisz - zamruczał cicho nauczyciel. - Oj, Harry, Harry. Co ja z tobą mam?

Mężczyzna odsunął się i wyciągnął dłoń, przywołując ich ubrania. Podał chłopakowi jego własność pokazując tym, że ma się definitywnie ubrać. Harry westchnął, ale nie protestował. Po chwili, gotowy do wyjścia, spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja.

\- Kiedy może mi pan pokazać... znaczy... no... Chodzi mi o żywioły.

\- Może jutro, jak kończysz lekcje? - zapytał, starając się ukryć rozbawienie.

\- Wcześnie. Koło 14.

\- I nie masz wieczorem astronomii?

\- Nie.

\- Więc jutro o 18 w moich kwaterach. Ok? - zapytał dla upewnienia i gdy Harry skinął głową ruszył z chłopcem do drzwi.

\- Ale... Tylko jutro?

\- Co wtorek - powiedział Lucas. - I może w sobotę, jak nie będę nadzorował szlabanów. Dobrze?

\- Dobrze - wyszeptał Harry i odwrócił się, by wyjść. W ostatniej chwili Would chwycił go za ramię i przyciągnął do delikatnego pocałunku.

\- Teraz możesz iść - uśmiechnął się profesor i dopiero wtedy puścił chłopaka. Potter odwrócił się i ruszył korytarzem, chwiejąc się lekko z nadmiaru uczuć.

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza wam aż tak bardzo motyw uczeń-nauczyciel. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie powiem, że pisałam to trzy lata temu i wtedy uważałam, że to bardzo romantyczne ^^'' Mogę jedynie najpierw ostrzec, że będzie kilka scen z nimi, ale ostatecznie zostaną tylko przyjaciółmi i pairing będzie całkiem inny :)


	14. Chapter 14

Rano Harry obudził się z niesamowicie dobrym humorem, którego nie mógł popsuć nawet chłodny głos Jamesa. W końcu po lekcjach miał spotkać się z Lucasem i zacząć uczyć magii żywiołów. Jak tu się nie cieszyć?

Wyskoczył szybko z łóżka i wbiegł pierwszy do łazienki. Nic, absolutnie nic, nie mogło mu dzisiaj popsuć dnia.

* * *

Lekcje minęły mu okropnie wolno, nie mówiąc już o czasie, gdy miał wolne. Żeby wypełnić czymś czas ruszył do biblioteki, mając zamiar chociaż zacząć esej z zaklęć. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia pełnego książek, prawie od razu zauważył Snape'a siedzącego przy niedużym stoliku w najdalszej części biblioteki, w rogu. Pomiędzy regałami krążyło paru uczniów, którzy nie zwracali uwagi na innych. Ruszył w jego stronę.

\- Hej. Mogę?

\- Jasne - mruknął Severus, nie odwracając wzroku od książki. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i otworzył swój podręcznik na odpowiedniej stronie. Po chwili jednak stwierdził, że absolutnie nie ma siły i natchnienia na pracę nad esejem. Zaczął wpatrywać się w Snape'a, zastanawiając się, jak długo będzie musiał czekać na jego reakcje. W końcu starszy chłopak spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

\- Chcesz czegoś konkretnego, czy patrzysz się na mnie, żeby mnie wkurzyć?

\- Zabronisz mi patrzeć?

\- Tak, Willow, zabronię.

\- Bo co? Nie możesz mi rozkazywać - zaśmiał się cicho Harry. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim działo, ale nie potrafił przestać. Coś mu kazało doprowadzić do kłótni.

\- Po prostu mnie przestań wkurzać - syknął Snape i z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na książkę.

\- Czym cię niby wkurzam? Tylko siedzę.

\- No właśnie! Tylko siedzisz. Wy zawsze TYLKO coś robicie! To nigdy nie jest WASZA wina.

\- O co ci, do choinki, chodzi?

\- O co? O co? - zapiszczał Ślizgon, starając się naśladować głos Pottera. - O twoich zidiociałych przyjaciół!

\- Myślałem, że to już sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

\- Wyjaśniliśmy, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to debile...

\- Przestań! Lubię ich! Nie masz prawa...

\- Mam największe prawo, żeby ich nie lubić! - krzyknął Snape, zrywając się z miejsca. Harry zrobił to samo. Zastanawiało go tylko, dlaczego nikt nie reaguje na ich kłótnie.

\- Możesz sobie ich nie lubić, ale nie musisz mówić tego mi!

\- Bo uważasz się za jednego z nich? Dlaczego bronisz tych półgłówków?

Harry w końcu nie wytrzymał. Między nimi stał tylko niewielki stolik, więc nie sprawiło mu trudności wyciągnięcie rąk i pchnięcie Snape'a na ścianę. Chłopak zaskoczony gwałtowną reakcją Willowa musiał chwycić się kinkietu pochodni wiszącej koło jego głowy. Jakież było ich zdumienie, gdy przez to włączyli mechanizm, sprawiając, że w ścianie pojawił się zarys drzwi. Mur wycofał się do tyłu i odsunął. Harry i Severus spojrzeli na siebie w szoku, całkowicie zapominając o kłótni. Zerknęli na ciemny korytarz.

\- Idziemy po Lily? - spytał Snape, wpatrując się w przejście. Zauważyli, że opuszczona pochodnia zaczęła się podnosić i po chwili drzwi zniknęły.

\- Chodźmy - wyszeptał Harry, dopiero teraz odrywając wzrok od ściany. Spojrzeli ponownie na siebie i w jednym momencie zerwali z miejsca i wybiegli z biblioteki szukać rudowłosej Gryfonki.

* * *

\- Niesamowite - wyszeptała Lily, stojąc przed wejściem do ciemnego korytarza. Harry i Snape stali krok za nią, również wpatrując się w ciemność. - Wchodzimy? - spytała, zerkając na nich.

\- Ktoś tu powinien zaczekać - stwierdził Willow. - Nie wiadomo, czy w środku jest włącznik drzwi. A chyba nie chcemy być tam uwięzieni, jak się same zamkną.

\- Masz rację. Tylko... Kto?

Spojrzeli po sobie, aż w końcu Snape westchnął.

\- Dobra. Ja poczekam.

\- Dzięki! - pisnęła Lily i chwyciła Harry'ego za rękaw. - Tylko nie zapomnij o różdżce - zerknęła na niego.

\- Zawsze mam ją przy sobie - wyciągnął patyk z kieszeni i zerknął na Severusa. - Jakbyśmy nie wróci za 10 minut to zawołaj pomoc.

 _Najlepiej profesora Woulda_ \- pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Zerknął na Lily i wszedł pierwszy w tunel, a dziewczyna za nim. Przeszli parę kroków, gdy drzwi zamknęły się cicho za nimi i wokół nich zapadła całkowita ciemność. Evans pisnęła, a Harry szybko wyjął różdżkę.

\- Lumos!

Wokół rozbłysło delikatne światło. Na ścianach wisiały oblepione pajęczynami pochodnie, ale gdy Willow zrobił krok do przodu, wszystkie zapłonęły. Cały korytarz zajaśniał ciepłym blaskiem ognia. Potter rozejrzał się i chwycił pochodnię najbliższą drzwi. Gdy ją pociągnął znowu pojawiły się drzwi.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - szepnęła Lily.

\- Intuicja - wyszczerzył się i zerknął na Snape'a. - Idziesz z nami?

\- Jasne.

Czarnowłosy chłopak wszedł w korytarz i razem ruszyli dalej. Okazało się, że tunel nie był wcale tak długi, jak im się zdawało. Przeszli parę metrów i znowu stanęli przed drzwiami, tym razem drewnianymi. Spojrzeli po sobie z niepewnością.

\- A co jak w środku będzie jakiś trup? - jęknęła Lily. - Albo, co gorsza, żywy trup?

\- Nie panikuj - mruknął Snape. - Jesteśmy czarodziejami, prawda? Dwa zaklęcia i po kłopocie - machnął zbywająco ręką i położył dłoń na klamce.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Na trzy - wycelował różdżkę w drzwi. - Raz... Dwa... TRZY!

Snape naparł na drzwi i wszyscy wpadli do środka jak burza. Jednak zaraz zatrzymali się porażeni szokiem. Stali w małym pokoiku oświetlonym przez kilka pochodni. Przy trzech ścianach stały wysokie półki z mnóstwem książek, a na środku niewielki stolik z drewna hebanowego i cztery krzesła wokół niego wyłożone czerwonym materiałem. Miało się wrażenie, że się znalazło w królewskiej bibliotece, która była tylko na użytek króla.

\- Wow - wyszeptał Harry i podszedł do półek. Książki wyglądały na bardzo stare, niektóre zniszczone przez czas. Potter przejrzał je powoli. Były posegregowane według kategorii, a nie alfabetu. Po lewej od wejścia były tytuły poświęcone głównie eliksirom i zielarstwu, po prawej - transmutacji i zaklęciom, a na wprost - czarnej magii i obronie przed nią. Willowa najbardziej zainteresowały te ostatnie, Snape'a te po lewej, a Lily po prawej.

\- O cholera - wyszeptał Severus, przeglądając jakąś książkę. - Tu są najbardziej okrutne mikstury stosowane na torturach. A w tej... - chwycił inną, - pełno mikstur leczniczych.

\- A tu jest pełno osobnych kartek - pokazała im Lily. - Ktoś tu robił badania. Głównie o zaklęciach pozwalających zmieniać wygląd. Widocznie ktoś próbował wymyślić zaklęcie działające jak eliksir Wielosokowy. To niesamowite.

\- Ciekawe, czy skończył badania. I czy mu się udało.

\- Tak, ciekawe. Ale wygląda na to, że ten ktoś przerwał pod koniec badań - stwierdziła dziewczyna, pokazując chłopakom ostatnie kartki, które znalazła. Poukładali je na hebanowym stoliku starając się znaleźć jakąś chronologie.

\- Myślę, że niewiele brakowało do znalezienia inkantacji. Musiał być niezwykle mądry - mruknął Snape, przeglądając kilka kartek.

\- Skąd pewność, że to był mężczyzna? - oburzyła się Evans. - Dlaczego nie kobieta? Uważasz, że dziewczyny są głupsze?

Severus spojrzał z przestrachem w zwężone źrenice Gryfonki, natychmiast kręcąc głową.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Kobiety są równie mądre jak mężczyźni. Po prostu... Tak jakoś pomyślałem, że to raczej mężczyźni robią badania nad zaklęciami i eliksirami. Tak... myślę... eee... Nieważne.

Dziewczyna w końcu odwrócił wzrok, przestając patrzeć na niego morderczo.

\- Na niektórych kartkach są numery stron. Widocznie były zapisane w zeszycie, tylko się zniszczył. Posegregujmy je do końca i spróbujmy dokładniej odszyfrował. Ktokolwiek to pisał, okropnie bazgrał - uśmiechnęła się Lily. - Trzeba to będzie przepisać i dać komuś, kto się na tym zna.

\- Oddać komuś? - nie dowierzał Snape. - To nasze znalezisko! Sami sobie z tym poradzimy.

\- Ej! - zwrócił na siebie uwagę Harry. - Najpierw sami spróbujemy coś z tym zrobić, a jak nie damy rady to wtedy przekażemy to komuś z większymi kompetencjami. Ok?

\- Ok - zgodzili się obaj.

* * *

O 17:50 Harry wypadł z korytarza oświetlonego pochodniami, mając nadzieję, że nie spóźni się na umówione z Lucasem spotkanie. Przebiegł koło biurka bibliotekarki widząc, jak patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem. Miał wrażenie, że nikt nie widział ich, jak wchodzą do tunelu, bo przy wejściu do niego byli niewidzialni. Stwierdził jednak, że zastanowi się nad tym później.

Pod kwatery profesora obrony dotarł parę minut przed wyznaczoną godziną. Odetchnął cicho i zapukał. Drzwi otworzyły się prawie od razu. Stojący w nich mężczyzna był ubrany w bluzkę przylegającą ściśle do jego ciała oraz ciemne spodnie. Uśmiechnął się ciepło na widok ucznia i wpuścił go bez słowa do środka.

\- Cześć - wyszeptał Harry, lekko speszony.

\- Hej, Harry - uśmiechnął się Would. Poprowadził chłopca do salonu i posadził go na sofie. Usiadł naprzeciwko niego. - To... Od którego żywiołu chcesz zacząć?

\- Nie wiem... To... Może od powietrza?

\- Dobrze. To bardzo dobry pomysł. W końcu znam się na nim najbardziej - zaśmiał się blondyn. - Zaczniemy od tego, że musisz się skupić. Maksymalnie, jak tylko najbardziej potrafisz. Skup się na otaczającym cię powietrzu. Poczuj je wszystkimi zmysłami... Skup się, a nie patrz na mnie!

Harry spojrzał speszony na mężczyznę i spuścił wzrok. Odetchnął cicho i zrobił to, co nauczyciel kazał. Jednak po chwili zaczął się czuć, jakby coś zacisnęło się wokół jego klatki piersiowej, odcinając dopływ powietrza. Jęknął, gwałtownie otwierając oczy. Patrzył prosto w błękitne oczy Lucasa.

\- Spokojnie - wyszeptał Would. - Uspokój oddech. Wyrównaj go. W porządku? Przeszło?

\- Yhym - mruknął Potter, nieco roztrzęsiony. - Dlaczego to się stało?

\- Mówiłem ci już. Używanie magii żywiołów jest na początku męczące. To minie.

\- Rozumiem.

\- A teraz rób, co ci mówiłem - powiedział nauczyciel i położył dłonie na kolanach chłopka, by się czegoś przytrzymać, nie ruszając się z miejsca przed uczniem.

Harry zamknął znowu oczy, starając się skupić, ale nie potrafił. Ręce mężczyzny na jego udach skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały. W końcu westchnął i zerknął na Woulda.

\- Nie potrafię. Nie dam rady.

\- Z takim nastawieniem to na pewno - westchnął blondyn. - W takim razie zrobimy inaczej. Darujemy sobie skupianie się, a przejdziemy do praktyki. W twoim wypadku może będzie to lepszy pomysł. Używałeś już odrobinę magii żywiołów, więc podejrzewam, że nie potrzeba ci tak wiele teorii. Ale mimo to musisz się skupić na wykonywaniu moich poleceń.

\- Dobrze. To co mam zrobić?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zamyślany.

\- Chcesz zacząć od magii powietrza, więc... Myślę, że bezpieczniej będzie jak przeniesiemy się do sypialni.

\- Do sypialni? Po co? - Harry zerknął na profesora zdumiony.

\- A jak myślisz? Co można robić w sypialni, hymm? - spojrzał na niego sugestywnie.

Na policzkach Pottera pojawił się szkarłatny rumieniec. Lucas roześmiał się serdecznie i pociągnął chłopca za rękę do swojego pokoju.

\- Usiądź na łóżku.

\- Po co? - jęknął cicho Willow. Starał się nie pokazać jak żenuje go ta sytuacja.

\- Harry, zaufaj mi - profesor wywrócił oczami. - Nie chcę, żebyś się uderzył jak użyjesz magii powietrza. Usiądę za tobą, by nic ci się nie stało. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak - wymamrotał Wybraniec nadal zarumieniony.

Chłopak usiadł po turecku na pościeli, a Would usadowił się za nim. Mężczyzna rozłożył szeroko nogi, ciągnąc dzieciaka pomiędzy nie. Harry sapnął, ale nie sprzeciwiał się.

\- Zaczniemy od prostego ruchu, którym możesz odepchnąć jakąś rzecz - rozejrzał się po pokoju i jego wzrok padł na poduszkę, która spadła na ziemię z jego łóżka. Przywołał ją i położył na przeciw nich na końcu materaca. - Używając magii powietrza zrzucisz tą poduszkę na ziemię.

\- Jak?

\- Już ci mówię. Wyciągnij ręce w kierunku swojego celu dłońmi do przodu. Palce złącz razem, a kciuki nich się dotykają. Dobrze. Ruch polega na tym, że ręką, prawą lub lewą, w zależności, którą ci łatwiej, przesuwasz w stronę łokcia, a później prostujesz gwałtownie posyłając powietrze w stronę celu. Spróbuj.

Harry zrobił to, co kazał nauczyciel, ale nic się nie stało. Spojrzał na blondyna ze zdumieniem. W oczach Woulda błyszczało rozbawienie.

\- Jeszcze raz, Harry. Ale tym razem użyj chociaż trochę magii.

Potter zarumienił się delikatnie i ponowił próbę. Powietrze lekko zawirowało, ale poduszka nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Mimo to natychmiast zrobiło mu się słabo. Oparł się mocniej o Lucasa starając się uspokoić oddech. Mężczyzna oplótł go ramionami w pasie i przytulił się do jego pleców, opierając brodę o jego głowę. Harry odprężył się, czując się o niebo lepiej. Zerknął na blondyna i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jeszcze raz?

\- Tak. Tylko tym postaraj się trochę mocniej.

Willow skinął głową. Ponowił próbę i tym razem poduszka przeleciała przez cały pokój uderzając w ścianę, a Harry'ego odepchnęło do tyłu. Would sapnął, gdy wbiło ich obu w ramę łóżka.

\- Nieźle - wysapał nauczyciel. - Było... Dobrze.

Zielonooki spojrzał na profesora rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami.

\- Wow. To było coś - wyszeptał. - Ale nie czuję się źle.

\- Adrenalina. Zaraz ci przejdzie i dopiero poczujesz, co to znaczy być zmęczonym. Najlepiej się połóż.

Harry zrobił to, co kazał i ułożył się na plecach. Czuł, że szok wywołany mocą tego, co zrobił, powoli mija. Lucas ułożył się obok niego, podpierając głowę na ręce. Patrzył na niego uważnie.

\- I jak się czujesz?

\- Gorzej - sapnął cicho Potter, czując, że powoli odpływa. W dodatku wszystko zaczęło go boleć. Westchnął i uchylił powieki zerkając na Woulda. Na jego twarzy widniało zaniepokojenie.

\- Jak źle?

\- Boli mnie wszystko - wyjęczał chłopiec, mając wrażenie, że przed chwilę przebiegł maraton bez żadnej rozgrzewki.

\- To nie dobrze. Dam ci eliksir przeciwbólowy. Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże.

Przywołał buteleczkę i podał ją chłopcu. Po chwili Willow poczuł się dużo lepiej. Spojrzał na nauczyciela z wdzięcznością.

\- Lepiej?

\- Yhym.

\- To dobrze - pociągnął Harry'ego do siebie i delikatnie pocałował w czoło. W jego oczach zabłysnęło czułość. Westchnął. - Chyba to nie był dobry pomysł, żeby kłaść się obok ciebie.

\- Dlaczego? - wymamrotał chłopiec w koszulkę nauczyciela.

\- Jak przytulisz się mocniej biodrem do mojego krocza to zrozumiesz.

Potter zarumienił się mocno i lekko odsunął. Would wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem i z powrotem przyciągnął chłopca do siebie.

\- Nie uciekniesz mi tak łatwo - parsknął i schylił się, zaczynając składać delikatne pocałunku, będące niczym muśnięcia skrzydeł motyla, na czole, policzkach i brodzie młodszego czarodzieja, specjalnie omijając lekko rozchylone usta. Mimo całkowitego zażenowania i niepewności, Harry starał się odwrócić głowę i złączyć ich wargi, ale Would tylko zaśmiał się łagodnie. Zszedł ustami na jego szyję, wywołując tym zdumiony jęk. Harry nigdy nie sądził, że taki dotyk może wywołać taką reakcję organizmu. Potter przylgnął całym ciałem do mężczyzny odchylając głowę do tyłu, by dać mu lepszy dostęp. Z gardła nauczyciela wydobył się cichy pomruk. Wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę chłopaka i podciągnął ją pod brodę chłopca. Odchylił się lekko i spojrzał na Pottera z rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Zwariuję przez ciebie - wychrypiał i pochylił się całując w malinowe wargi. Harry jęknął cicho w usta nauczyciela, czując przyjemne dreszcze biegnące po kręgosłupie. Lucas zacisnął mocniej ramiona i przyciągnął chłopca do siebie. Willow spojrzał na niego rozszerzonymi z pragnienia oczami.

\- Proszę - wyszeptał...

* * *

Harry szedł szybkim krokiem w stronę biblioteki. W całym tym pośpiechu zapomniał w niej swojej torby. Wpadł szybko do środka, nie przejmując się karcącym spojrzeniem bibliotekarki i przeszedł w odległy róg pomieszczenia, ale jego torby nigdzie nie było. Westchnął niezadowolony i rozejrzał się. Może Lily i Severus wzięli ją ze sobą, jak zauważyli, że ją zostawił? Już miał wrócić do dormitorium i spytać dziewczyny, gdy wejście do tunelu prowadzącego do małej, ale niezwykłej biblioteki, otworzyły się bezszelestnie. Wyszła z niego rudowłosa dziewczyna trzymająca dwie torby. W tym jedną jego. Harry odetchnął i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.

\- O, jesteś. - podała mu torbę. - Severus ją zauważył i mi przyniósł.

\- Już poszedł?

\- Tak. Powiedział, że głowa go boli od tych bazgrołów. I miał coś jeszcze załatwić u Slughorna.

\- Rozumiem. Idziemy do dormitorium?

\- Tak.

Ruszyli do wyjścia, gdy w drzwiach stanęli Huncwoci (ale znowu bez Petra). Źrenice Jamesa zwęziły się wyraźnie.

\- Willow...

\- James to nie tak... Uczyliśmy się! Przysięgam!

\- Godzinę temu was tu nie było - warknął chłopak, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- James, daj spokój! Harry jest dla mnie tylko przyjacielem, tak jak Severus!

\- A więc ty i Snape też... Zamorduję go! Znajdę i zabiję!

Starszy Potter odwrócił się gwałtownie i wybiegł z biblioteki. Harry spojrzał błagalnie na Remusa i Syriusza. Ale to niewiele dało. Black odwrócił się i pobiegł za przyjacielem.

\- Syriusz! Co zamierzasz? - krzyknął za nim.

\- Jak to co? Pomóc mu!

Lupin spojrzał przepraszająco na Willowa i pobiegł za obojgiem przyjaciół. Nie za bardzo było wiadomo, czy chce im pomóc, czy ich powstrzymać.

Harry zerknął na Lily.

\- Czy oni właśnie... Poszli zabić Snape'a?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego w szoku. W następnym momencie oboje biegli na pomoc Ślizgonowi.

* * *

 _Droga Yuki221, jestem z małej wsi na śląsku. Nie mieszkam dokładnie w górach, ale mieszkam niedaleko np. Wisły i Cieszyna. Jeśli coś w tekście było gwarą, to nawet nie wiem, gdzie ;) Zbyt dużo czasu spędzam z moją koleżanką, pochodzącą z Jaworzynki i właściwie nie wiem, czy mówię po polsku czy to już jest gwara :D Napisz mi, skąd twoje przypuszczenie ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

Harry biegł koło Lily starając się za nią nadążyć. Był jednak o prawie głowę niższy, więc nie było to łatwe. Tym bardziej, że dziewczyna miała długie nogi, a on - wkurzająco krótkie.

Zgubili Huncwotów na poprzednim zakręcie i Harry podejrzewał, że użyli jakiegoś tajnego przejścia, żeby szybko się dostać do lochów. Szkoda, że nie miał pojęcia, jakiego.

\- Mówiłaś, że gdzie Snape miał zamiar iść? - wysapał ciężko Willow starając się nadążyć za Gryfonką.

\- Do Slughorna - powiedziała zwalniając odrobinę. Zerknęła na chłopaka. - Pośpieszmy się. Może zdążymy go ostrzec.

Dotarli pod kwatery profesora eliksirów i szybko zapukali. Harry opadł dłonie na kolanach pochylając się lekko i próbując złapać oddech. Zerknął na Lily, która, gdy tylko nauczyciel otworzył drzwi, wypytała go o Ślizgona.

\- Prosiłem go, by zaniósł i poukładał eliksiry w składziku. Teraz pewnie jest już w dormitorium.

Lily spojrzała na Pottera porozumiewawczo i szybko podziękowała Ślimakowi. Chwyciła delikatnie chłopaka za ramię i pociągnęła w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Slitherinu. Slughorn popatrzył za nimi zdumiony, ale prawie zaraz odwrócił się i wszedł do swoich kwater. Evans przeszła parę kroków i przystanęła.

\- Zanim poszukamy go w pokojach Ślizgonów sprawdźmy ten składzik. Może nadal tam jest.

Ruszyli szybkim krokiem w stronę znanego prawie wszystkim hogwardczykom małego pomieszczeni z eliksirami, ale Snape'a tam nie było. Zerknęli na siebie i pobiegli w stronę kwater Slytherinu. Przebiegli koło toalety i drewnianych drzwi, gdy Harry przystanął.

\- Słyszysz?

\- Czy to... - Lily spojrzała na Pottera, - płacz?

\- To brzmi jak... dzieci.

Zerknęli na siebie z niedowierzaniem. Otworzyli drewniane drzwi i zamarli w szoku. Byli w niewielkim składziku na eliksiry, o którym nie mieli pojęcia. Na podłodze leżało kilka rozbitych butelek, szaty czterech uczniów Hogwartu i... czwórka małych, może półtora rocznych dzieci umazanych od płynów z flakoników.

\- Czy to są... Huncwoci i Severus? - wyszeptała Lily.

\- Obawiam się, że tak - mruknął Harry i ukląkł przy płaczących dzieciach. - Trzeba ich stąd wziąć. Mają pełno ranek od szkła. Trzeba to opatrzyć.

\- Racja. Obok jest, zdaje mi się, łazienka. Znajdź jakieś większe naczynie i nalej do niego ciepłej wody. Ja zaraz ci ich przyniosę.

Harry skinął głową i wybiegł ze składziku. Pomieszczeni obok było niedużą toaletą podobną do tej, w której mieszkała Jęcząca Marta. Rozejrzał się i szybko zlokalizował niewielki drzwi prowadzące do składziku. Wyjął z niego dwie miski i powiększył je tak, by półtoraroczne dzieci się do nich zmieściły. Nie pomyślał jednak o jednym. Gdy chciał włożyć miski pod kran, by nalać do nich ciepłej wody, okazało się, że się nie mieszczą. Westchnął z irytacją i położył je na ziemi. Jak by to... Prawie uderzył się dłonią w czoło. Władał wodą, czy nie? Odkręcił szybko kran i skupił się. Wskazał dłonią ciecz i, gdy uniósł ją lekko, woda zawirowała i uniosła się. Harry pomyślał, że wygląda jak wąż tyle, że z wody. Skierował rękę na miskę i wlał ciecz do niej, a później do drugiej. Zadowolony zakręcił kran, ale zaraz jęknął i musiał podtrzymać się umywalki. Odetchnął głęboko starając się odgonić mroczki sprzed oczu. W końcu stanął prosto, akurat w momencie, gdy Lily przyniosła na rękach dwóch z czwórki dzieci. Oba bobasy nie przestawały głośno płakać, nawet gdy jeden znalazł się w ramionach Harry'ego.

\- Co teraz? - jęknęła Lily. - Trzeba jeszcze przynieść tamtą dwójkę.

Harry chwycił ręczniki wiszące koło umywalki, nieporadnie trzymając powierzonego mu chłopca, i ułożył je na ziemi.

\- Połóż go na tym. Postaram się ich umyć, a ty idź po tamtą dwójkę.

Dziewczyna wyszła z toalety, a Harry zerknął na dzieciaka, którego trzymał. Malutki miał oczka koloru miodu i delikatne brązowe włoski. _Więc to jest Remi, a ty malutki?_ Harry uklęknął przy drugim chłopcu i delikatnie przytulił go do siebie sadzając go na swoim kolanie. Małe piąstki zacisnęły się na jego koszuli, a czarne oczka spojrzały w jego własne.

\- Severus - mruknął Potter uśmiechając się lekko. - Kto by pomyślał, że jak byłeś mały, to byłeś taki słodki?

Chłopczyk otworzył szerzej oczy i przestał płakać. W następnej chwili przeniósł wzrok na łkającego Remusa i uniósł rączkę, jakby chciał go chwycić. Harry zachichotał i złapał małą piąstkę.

\- Trzeba by was umyć, co? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

Sprawdził szybko, czy woda w jednej z misek ma dobrą temperaturę. Gdy stwierdził, że jest idealna włożył do niej, trochę nieporadnie, Remusa i Severusa. Lupin przestał kwilić i spojrzał na Harry'ego z uwagą.

\- Co? - Willow zerknął na dzieciaka.

Brązowooki pisnął cicho i uderzył piąstkami o taflę wody widocznie zadowolony z kąpieli. Potter roześmiał się serdecznie i zaczął obmywać chłopców z eliksirów. Zauważył, że na całym ciele mają paręnaście małych ranek, które prawdopodobnie były skutkiem rozbicia butelek. Prawie skończył, gdy do toalety weszła Lily trzymając na rękach Jamesa i Syriusza (Harry nie był pewny który jest który). Dziewczyna z westchnięciem włożyła ich do wody. Momentalnie przestali płakać zainteresowani tym, co się z nimi dzieje.

\- Chyba wszystkie dzieci uwielbiają kąpiele - zachichotał Willow patrząc na pluskające się dzieciak.

\- Ja też czasem lubię wziąć ciepłą kąpiel - ofuknęła go Evans, ale nie wyglądała na złą. Harry wyszczerzył się do niej.

\- To nie sprawia, że się mylę.

\- Czyli uważasz, że jestem dzieckiem?

\- Wybacz, ale nie - roześmiał się Potter.

Lily westchnęła.

\- W tym momencie ta czwórka ma się tak dobrze. No, chyba że nas rozumieją.

\- Nie sądzę - mruknął Harry. - Gdyby Severus nas rozumiał i pamiętał, kim jest to na pewno nie pozwoliłby mi się umyć.

\- Racja. To co teraz robimy? Sami sobie z nimi nie damy rady.

\- Trzeba zajść po nauczycieli. Może oni pomogą wrócić chłopakom do dawnej postaci. Zajdę po kogoś - wstała i ruszyła szybkim krokiem do wyjścia.

\- Zostawisz mnie z nimi samego? - jęknął Harry patrząc z niedowierzaniem na dziewczynę.

\- Dasz sobie radę. Są spokojniejsi przy tobie - uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

Willow spojrzał na taplających się chłopców i skrzywił lekko. _Jasne. Są bardzo spokojni._ Westchnął i przysunął bliżej siebie dwie miski starając się nie przewrócić dzieciaków. Nie był pewny, co by zrobił, gdyby zaczęli się krztusić wodą. Niby pomógł Lucasowi, gdy ten prawie się utopił w łazience prefektów, ale co innego dorosły mężczyzna, a co innego malutkie, delikatnie dziecko.

Kolejne kilkanaście minut było katorgą. Chłopczykom znudziło się siedzenie w ciepłej wodzie i jednogłośnie uznali, że czas z niej wyjść.

Harry jęknął, gdy co jakiś czas musiał chwytać dzieci, gdy przechylali się nad brzegiem misek próbując się z nich wydostać. Po raz kolejny w łazience rozległ się dziecięcy płacz.

Parę minut później do toalety wpadli Would, McGonagall i Dumbledore prowadzeni przez Lily. Wszyscy przystanęli w drzwiach patrząc w szoku na chłopaka trzymającego na kolanach Jamesa i starającego się powstrzymać resztę dzieci przed ucieczką z misek. Pierwsza z miejsca ruszyła się Lily i chwyciła delikatnie maleńkiego Pottera i owinęła go w ręcznik.

\- Już dobrze - wyszeptała, a chłopczyk spojrzał na nią załzawionymi oczkami przestając płakać. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z czułością. Zerknęła na nauczycieli.

Lucas podszedł szybko do Harry'ego i pomógł mu owinąć Remusa w materiał.

\- Jak to się stało? - zapytał profesor, patrząc uważnie na Willowa.

\- Nie wiem. To chyba przez te eliksiry, które rozbili w składziku – wyszeptał, nie patrząc na mężczyznę i starając się nie rumienić na wspomnienie ich dodatkowych lekcji. Wyjął z wody Severusa również owijając go w biały ręcznik. Przejął go dyrektor i zaczął delikatnie kołysać nim, by się uspokoił.

\- A jak to się stało, że w ogóle znaleźli się w tym składziku? - spytał Dumbledore z uniesioną brwią i lekko iskrzącymi oczami. Wyglądał, jakby trochę bawiła go ta sytuacja.

\- Nie wiem - wymamrotał Harry i owinął ręcznikiem ostatniego chłopca. Przytulił go delikatnie do siebie i podniósł się z miejsca starając się nie patrzeć na Woulda. -Ale chyba trzeba sprawdzić, czy nic im nie jest.

\- Całkowita racja, Harry - uśmiechnął się dyrektor. - Weźmy ich natychmiast do skrzydła szpitalnego. Poppy sprawdzi, czy da się to szybko odwrócić.

\- A co jak nie? - zaniepokoił się Willow.

\- Bądźmy dobrej myśli, mój drogi chłopcze. Chodźmy.

Gdy, po paru minutach, dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego pani Pomfrey już na nich czekała gotowa do zbadania malutkich pacjentów.

\- Co się w ogóle stało? – zapytała, biorąc od Dumbledore'a Snape'a i sadzając go na jednym z łóżek. Czarne oczka śledziły każdy ruch jej różdżki, kiedy rzucała zaklęcia diagnozujące. Podczas, gdy to robiła, a nauczyciele starali się jakoś wyjaśnić tą sytuację, Harry usiadł na parę łóżek dalej kołysząc nieświadomie Syriusza, który zaczął zasypiać w jego ramionach delikatnie ssąc kciuk. Jednak Willow nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jego myśli odpłynęły i uczepiły się wspomnienia dzisiejszej lekcji magii żywiołów. Jak mógł się tak bardzo wygłupić? Teraz miał wrażenie, że za każdym razem, gdy spojrzenia jego i Woulda krzyżowały się, mógłby zapadać się pod ziemię. W jego głowie dalej odbijały się słowa nauczyciela: "Nie, Harry. Nie chcę, żebyś tego żałował. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie później za to nienawidził." Potter skrzywił się lekko. Tak bardzo chciał teraz podciągnąć kolana pod brodę i objąć je ramionami, ale nie mógł. Po pierwsze trzymał na rękach swojego pomniejszonego ojca chrzestnego, a po drugie nie chciał sprowadzać na siebie uwagi Lucasa. Był już wystarczająco zażenowany. Przytulił mocniej do siebie trzymanego chłopca i schował twarz w jego miękkie włosy. Westchnął cicho mając nadzieję, że jego policzki już nie mają tak intensywnie czerwonej barwy.

\- Harry?

Potter podniósł gwałtownie głowę słysząc głos pielęgniarki.

\- Oddasz nam Syriusza, czy nie?

Willow przeklął się w myślach za rumieniec, który znowu zabarwił jego policzki. Wstał i oddał drzemiącego chłopca kobiecie, po czym z powrotem usiadł na łóżku. Poczuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Woulda, ale nie zareagował na to. Wiedział, że mężczyzna chce z nim porozmawiać, ale nie miał teraz do tego energii. Wszystkie wydarzenie dzisiejszego dnia dostatecznie go wykończyły.

\- I co z nimi, Poppy? - zapytał w końcu Dumbledore, sprowadzając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

Kobieta westchnęła i machnęła parę razy różdżką, wyczarowując cztery kołyski.

\- Potrwa parę dni, zanim wrócą do dawnego wieku, ale nic im nie powinno być.

\- To wspaniale - wyszeptał dyrektor, a w jego oczach zabłysnęła ulga.

\- Czyli... - zaczął Harry, - oni tak na razie zostaną? Będą tacy mali?

\- Tak.

\- I... Oni nas rozumieją?

\- Są półtorarocznymi bobasami. Rozumieją nas na tyle, ile może zrozumieć półtoraroczne dziecko - powiedziała pielęgniarka, wkładając do jednego z kołysek smacznie śpiącego Syriusza ubranego w dziecięce ciuszki. Harry skinął głową i odwrócił twarz w stronę okna.

\- Nie martw się, drogi chłopcze - uśmiechnął się dyrektor, patrząc na niego uspokajająco. - Wszystko wróci do normy.

Potter pokiwał smętnie głową i zerknął niepewnie na staruszka.

\- Czy... mógłbym tu zostać? Pomóc przy nich?

Nauczyciele spojrzeli po sobie.

\- To nie jest zły pomysł - stwierdził Dumbledore. - Jesteś do przodu z materiałem, a pani Pomfrey przyda się pomoc przy dzieciach.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał, rozpromieniając się delikatnie.

\- Co ty na to, Poppy?

\- To bardzo dobry pomysł. W dwójkę lepiej sobie z nimi poradzimy - uśmiechnęła się kobieta, wkładając śpiącego Remusa do łóżeczka.

\- W takim razie ja też mogę pomóc - zaoferował się Would. - Kiedyś opiekowałem się moim bratankiem. Może coś jeszcze pamiętam.

Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się jeszcze radośniej, a Harry odwrócił twarz, żeby mężczyzna nie widział jego wyrazu twarzy. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zrobił to, po to, by z nim porozmawiać.

\- W porządku - stwierdził dyrektor. - Zaczynasz jutro później lekcje, prawda, Lucasie?

\- Tak. Nawet jeśli w nocy będziemy musieli do nich wstać to nie będzie problemu.

\- To ustalone. W takim razie my was zostawimy.

Po paru minutach w skrzydle szpitalnym zostali tylko Lucas trzymający Jamesa, Harry i pani Pomfrey przygotowująca mleko dla pełnego energii dzieciaka. Malutki Potter podskakiwał w ramionach nauczyciela, co chwila chwytając w rączkę kosmyki jego włosów. Profesor skrzywił się po raz kolejny odsuwając małą dłoń od swoich włosów.

\- Chyba nie ma zamiaru spać - uśmiechnęła się kobieta, zerkając na broniącego się mężczyznę.

\- Chyba nie - przyznał. - Trzeba go będzie wymęczyć.

\- Tylko nie zrób mu krzywdy - ostrzegła pielęgniarka i zniknęła w swoim gabinecie.

Lucas wyszczerzył się do Jamesa i chwycił go pod pachami zaczynając go podrzucać. W skrzydle szpitalnym rozległ się wesoły dziecięcy pisk, a później śmiech.

Harry westchnął i ułożył się na jednym z przygotowanych dla nich łóżek. Położył głowę na poduszce i zaczął wpatrywać się w nauczyciela OPCM. Jego błękitne oczy błyszczały radośnie, kiedy raz po raz podrzucał w górę małego Pottera. Po paru minutach chłopczyk uczepił się koszuli profesora i zamknął zmęczony oczka. W oczach Lucasa pojawił się błysk tryumfu. Teraz zaczął delikatnie kołysać dzieciaka w ramionach całkowicie go usypiając. Chwilę później James został odłożony do kołyski, a Would usiadł na brzegu swojego łóżka. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale do pomieszczenia weszła pani Pomfrey.

\- Widzę, że udało się – stwierdził, przykrywając chłopca kołdrą i odkładając butelkę z mlekiem na szafkę nocną. - Jakby się w nocy obudzili to mleko będzie gotowe. Rzuciłam na nie zaklęcie, żeby nie wystygło.

Harry i Would skinęli głowami. Willow ułożył się wygodniej, czując jak jego oczy się kleją.

\- Idźcie już spać - powiedziała kobieta, patrząc na nich z surową miną. - Jutro będziecie nieprzytomni jak się obudzicie, a nie wiadomo ile razy w nocy będzie trzeba do nich wstać. Ja też już idę się położyć.

Gdy pielęgniarka zniknęła w swoim gabinecie Harry położył się wygodniej i zakrył kołdrą. Widział w oczach Lucasa, że ten chce z nim porozmawiać, ale zignorował to. Był zbyt zawstydzony.

Nim się obejrzał został porwany w krainę Morfeusza.

* * *

Obudził go delikatny dotyk na swoim odkrytym ramieniu. Spiął się cały czekając na atak, ale ten nie nastąpił.

\- Harry? Wszystko w porządku?

Willow spojrzał na pochylającego się nad nim Woulda starając się nie rumienić. Wokół nich panował przyjemny mrok, światło dawała tylko niewielka lampka na szafce nocnej.

\- Strasznie się wierciłeś. Myślałem, że śni ci się coś złego.

Willow nie pamiętał, o czym śnił. Posłał nauczycielowi lekko wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Nic mi nie jest, profesorze...

\- Posuń się.

\- Co?

\- No, przesuń się trochę.

Nim Harry zdążył zareagować, nauczyciel wślizgnął się koło niego pod kołdrę i objął go delikatnie w pasie. Potter położył dłonie na piersi nauczyciela i odsunął się czując, że na jego policzki wstępują krwistoczerwone rumieńce. Natychmiast odwrócił wzrok i schował twarz w poduszkę. Na twarzy Lucasa nagle pojawiło się zrozumienie.

\- Nie jesteś na mnie zły - wyszeptał. - Jesteś zawstydzony.

\- Myślał pan, że jestem na pana zły? - zdumiał się Potter, zerkając na mężczyzną.

\- Tak. Myślałem, że się myliłem, mówiąc, że nie jesteś gotowy.

\- Miał pan racje - wymamrotał Willow. - Chyba... To za wcześnie. Przepraszam, że w taki sposób uciekłem.

Would uśmiechnął się z ulgą i przyciągnął chłopca do siebie tak, by dzieciak przywarł do niego całym ciałem. Zaczął gładzić go po plecach, po chwili wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę Harry'ego. Z gardła chłopaka wydobył się cichy jęk, na co mężczyzna zachichotał lekko. _O nie. Tak się nie będziemy bawić_ , pomyślał Potter i przywarł mocniej do profesora wkładając nogę pomiędzy jego uda. Spojrzał w rozszerzone ze zdumienia oczy Woulda i uśmiechnął się lekko złośliwie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, profesorze? -zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

\- Doigrasz się kiedyś - wyszeptał blondyn lekko ochrypłym głosem. Jego oczy pociemniały jeszcze mocniej, gdy Harry otarł się prowokacyjnie o niego. - No i się doigrałeś - syknął i pchnął chłopaka kładąc go płasko na materacu i przyciskając go do niego swoim ciałem. Szybko odnalazł wargami jego usta całując go mocno i namiętnie. Z gardła Harry'ego wydobył się zdumiony jęk, ale w następnej chwili objął mężczyznę ramionami za szyję, pociągając go do siebie. Jednak nie miał zamiaru poddawać się mężczyźnie. Gdy profesor odsunął się lekko, by zaczerpnąć powietrza Willow wykorzystał to popychając go i zmuszając do położenia się na boku. Objął blondyna nogą w pasie, przyciskając ich krocza do siebie. Tym razem to z gardła nauczyciela wydobył się jęk. Harry uśmiechnął się zadziornie i otarł się o blondyna. Oboje westchnęli z przyjemności. Profesor zacisnął dłonie na biodrach chłopaka i poruszył nimi w górę i w dół wywołując głośny jęk chłopaka. Willow odrzucił głowę do tyłu, czując, jak wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przebiega słodki dreszcz. Mimowolnie zaczął ocierać się o nauczyciela zatracając się w doznaniach. Profesor zacisnął mocniej palce na biodrach przymykając oczy i zaczynając poruszać swoimi. Czuł jak drobne ciałko w jego ramionach zaczyna mocno drżeć od dreszczy przyjemności. Przyśpieszył ruchy nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Pottera. Widział jak jego oczy rozszerzając się, a usta otwierają jak do krzyku. Nim chłopak zdążył krzyknąć z rozkoszy zatkał mu usta pocałunkiem, spijając z nich jego jęki. Harry westchnął ostatni raz i opadł na poduszkę dysząc głośno. Would uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i zdjął dłonie z jego bioder obejmując go w dużo delikatniej w pasie. Miał nadzieję, że po jego palcach nie zostaną siniaki.

\- I jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze - westchnął Willow i oparł policzek o klatkę piersiową Lucasa. Nagle spojrzał na mężczyznę ze zdumieniem.

\- Ale pan nie... no, wie pan... - zarumienił się.

Would zachichotał i chwycił chłopaka za podbródek, pociągając go do pocałunku.

\- Aż tak bardo się o to martwisz?

\- Po prostu to nie fair, że ja... a pan nie - wymamrotał Harry.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i położył się na plecach pociągając chłopaka na siebie. Rozchylił nogi, by chłopiec ułożył się między nimi. Na policzkach Pottera pojawiły się po raz kolejny rumieńce. Would wyszczerzył się i spojrzał na chłopaka z uwagą.

\- Oddają się w twoje ręce - wyszeptał nauczyciel, a w jego oczach pojawił się niesamowity żar.

\- Mogę zrobić wszystko? - zapytał starając się, by jego głos nie drżał.

\- Tak. W granicach rozsądku.

Harry skinął głową, a Would ułożył głowę na poduszce przymykając oczy i czekając na ruch ucznia. Potter poruszył na próbę biodrami ocierając się o krocze nauczyciela. Z gardła blondyna wydobyło się westchnięcie, które zachęciło chłopaka do kolejnych ruchów. Uniósł klatkę piersiową opierając się na rękach i tym samym dociskając swoje krocze do męskości nauczyciela. Would odchylił głowę do tyłu, starając się stłumić głośniejsze jęki, gdy Harry zaczął kołysać się w przód i w tył. Willow zaczął wpatrywać się w twarz Lucasa. Mężczyzna miał przymknięte oczy, usta lekko rozchylone, a każdy mięsień drżał. Gdy chłopak przyspieszył, delikatnie zataczając koła biodrami, z gardła Woulda zaczęły się wyrywać głośne jęki, które mężczyzna starła się stłumić zaciskając zęby na pięści. Jego ciało wygięło się w łuk zaczynając mocniej drżeć. Chwilę później wszystkie mięśnie mężczyzny spięły się, by za sekundę gwałtownie się rozluźnić. Przez jego ciał przeszedł mocny dreszcz wyrywając z jego gardła głośne westchnięcie i jęk. Opadł na materac, nie będą w stanie się poruszyć. Harry opadł na jego klatkę piersiową również zaspokojony.

\- Wow - wyjęczał Would. - Jeszcze raz. Proszę.

Willow zachichotał kręcąc lekko głową.

\- Zawsze jest pan taki niewyżyty?

\- Tylko w twoim przypadku - wyszczerzył się Lucas i sięgnął po różdżkę, by pozbyć się "dowodów zbrodni". - Zmęczony?

\- Yhym - wymamrotał chłopiec.

\- Dobranoc, Harry - wyszeptał miękko nauczyciel i pocałował chłopaka w czoło, układając się wygodniej na plecach i obejmując chłopca, nadal leżącego pomiędzy jego udami, w pasie. Chwilę później obaj pogrążyli się w krainie Morfeusza.


	16. Chapter 16

Budził się powoli czując przyjemny ciężar na swoim brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Niewielka, chłopięca dłoń leżała na jego piersi, a ciepły oddech ogrzewał jego skórę przez cienki materiał bluzki. Westchnął z zadowoleniem i poruszył się delikatnie, by zmienić pozycję. Jednak nie otworzył oczu. W tym momencie nie obchodziło go to, że prawdopodobnie za niedługo ma lekcje i będzie musiał wstać, by zmierzyć się z bandą pełnych energii dzieciaków. Teraz chciał tylko móc leżeć i rozkoszować się tym przyjemnym uczuciem odprężenia, które trzymało każdy jego mięsień .

Harry leżący na jego klatce piersiowej poruszył się delikatnie, mrucząc coś przez sen. Biodro chłopca otarło się o jego krocze i nie potrafił powstrzymać cichego westchnięcia, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo jest twardy. Już chciał uchylić powieki, zobaczyć słodką twarzyczkę chłopca, unieść się i dotknąć go, powtarzając to, co zrobili wieczorem, gdy do jego uszu dotarła cicha, przytłumiona rozmowa prowadzona przez dwie osoby stojące niedaleko łóżka, w którym leżał.

\- ... i nie jestem pewna czy powinniśmy się śmiać, czy płakać.

Odpowiedział jej chichot.

\- Myślę, Minervo, że najpierw powinniśmy poznać przebieg wydarzeń. Później zdecydujemy.

Wymiana zdań umilkła na chwilę. Czuł na sobie wzrok dwójki obserwatorów, którzy najwidoczniej czekali, aż się obudzi. Zaczęło mu się robić zimno ze strachu. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w takiej sytuacji. A teraz leży w jednym łóżku ze swoim uczniem, w dość dwuznacznej... nie... w jednoznacznej pozycji. _Jak im to wytłumaczyć? Cholera!_

\- Lucas – usłyszał bliżej siebie miękki głos dyrektora. – Wiem, że nie śpisz, drogi chłopcze.

Westchnął i uchylił powieki, bojąc się ujrzeć twarz staruszka. Starając się wyglądać, jakby dopiero co się obudził, podniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a.

\- Albus? Co...? – ziewnął, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią. – Przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało, mój drogi – uśmiechnął się dyrektor i włożył rękę do kieszeni, wyciągając z niej małe pudełeczko. – Cytrynowego dropsa?

McGonagall spojrzała na przełożonego ostro, mrużąc lekko, błyszczące surowością, oczy.

\- Albus – syknęła ostrzegawczo.

\- Daj spokój, Minervo – uśmiechnął się radośnie siwowłosy, chowając paczuszkę. – Jakoś nie widzę Lucasa w roli gwałciciela.

\- Wyjaśnisz nam to, Lucasie? – spytała na pozór spokojnie McGonagall, wskazując na śpiącego chłopca.

Would poruszył się lekko niespokojnie, ale zaraz znieruchomiał, czując jak biodro Harry'ego, znajdujące się pomiędzy jego udami, wbija się lekko w jego krocze. Stłumił jęk i zerknął na nauczycielkę transmutacji błagając w myślach, by chłopiec leżący na nim się nie obudził i, co ważniejsze, nie ruszał.

\- W nocy śnił mu się koszmar. Strasznie się kręcił na łóżku. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Obudziłem go, ale był strasznie roztrzęsiony, więc go przytuliłem i... chyba zasnąłem – wyjaśnił, lekko mijając się z prawdą i jednocześnie czując się tak, jakby całkiem ich okłamał.

\- Rozumiem – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. – Widzisz, Minervo. Nic złego się nie stało.

\- A dlaczego leżycie w taki, a nie inny sposób?

Nie zdążył nic na to odpowiedzieć, ani nawet pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią, bo Harry poruszył się mocniej na jego klatce piersiowej, naciskając sobą na jego nadal twardą męskość i wyrywając z jego ust głośny jęk. Na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. _Cholera do kwadratu!_ Spojrzał na współpracowników mając nadzieję, że myślą, że zareagował tak na ból, jednak gdy dostrzegł wyraz twarzy kobiety cała nadzieja, której się tak mocno trzymał, prysła jak bańka mydlana.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lucasie? – zapytała McGonagall z sugestywnym błyskiem w oku.

 _Cholera do sześcianu!_

Odchrząknął zażenowany i wlepił wzrok w czuprynę chłopca.

\- Tak, Minnie, wszystko ok – wymamrotał i położył dłonie na biodrach Harry'ego, by je unieruchomić i ciesząc się w duchu, że ktoś przykrył ich, po ramiona Pottera kołdrą.

\- Lucas – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Co się stało?

Zerknął na przełożonego ze zdumieniem. _Czyżby nie zrozumiał?_

\- Po prostu... Leży pomiędzy moimi udami. To nie moja wina jak reaguje moje ciało – wymamrotał patrząc, miał nadzieję, szczerze w oczy starca. Sekundę później te oczy rozbłysnęły iskierkami rozbawienia.

\- Rozumiem. Postaraj się go nie obudzić. Nie chcesz chyba, żeby się przestraszył.

Nagle Harry poruszył się znowu mamrocząc coś pod nosem i zaciskając dłonie na jego koszulce. Nie spodziewawszy się tego, nie zdążył przytrzymać silniej bioder chłopaka. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu wbijając ją w poduszkę i jęcząc głucho. Jego oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył, gdy wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mu słodki dreszcz przyjemności. _Cholera! Do czwartej potęgi. Oni mnie zabiją._ Uchylił niepewnie powieki, starając się uspokoić oddech i wyglądać na zakłopotanego. Nie musiał się nawet bardzo starać z tym drugim. Czuł, że policzki mu płoną.

\- Moglibyście... – odchrząknął cicho. – Moglibyście zostawić mnie na chwilę samego? Obudzę go delikatnie i spróbuję ogarnąć.

\- W porządku – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore, w którego oczach nieprzerwanie błyszczały wesołe iskierki. – Właściwie Minerva już dawno powinna być na pierwszej lekcji, a ja muszę załatwić parę spraw. Tak więc wrócimy po lekcjach. Będziesz miał czas, by to wyjaśnić.

Chwilę później został prawie sam. Słyszał tylko jak pani Pomfrey krząta się po swoim gabinecie, a w kołyskach cicho śpią dzieci. Westchnął i delikatnie zaczął gładzić chłopca po miękkich włoskach. Zjechał palcami na jego nosek, muskając go lekko, a potem rozchylił jego usteczka. Z gardła Pottera wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie i w następnej chwili otworzył swoje niesamowicie zielone oczka. Harry zamrugał szybko lekko zdumiony widokiem wpatrzonego w niego Woulda, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się ślicznie.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze – mruknął sennie i z powrotem przytulił policzek do klatki piersiowej nauczyciela.

\- Jak się spało? – spytał blondyn, kątem oka obserwując wejście do gabinetu pielęgniarki.

\- Dobrze – zamruczał chłopiec z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. – Powtórzmy to kiedyś.

\- Kiedy tylko chcesz, ale, proszę, nie w skrzydle szpitalnym pod nosem Pomfrey i Dumbledore'a – szepnął zadziornie Lucas. Jego oczy zabłysnęły, gdy na policzkach Harry'ego pojawił się rumieniec.

\- Był tu? – zapytał przerażony, nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Yhym. Powiedziałem mu, że miałeś koszmar i przytuliłem cię, żebyś nie czuł się źle, a później zasnąłem. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyprowadzisz go z błędu.

\- Nie zamierzam – mruknął Harry czerwony na twarzy. Nagle z gabinetu pielęgniarki rozległ się dziwny trzask. – Co to?

\- Chyba ktoś użył sieci Fiuu...

Do ich uszu doszedł przerażony głos Slughorna, który pospieszał pielęgniarkę.

\- Poppy? - zawołał Would, kompletnie zapominając, że Harry leży na jego klatce piersiowej.

Kobieta wyjrzała szybko z gabinetu. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną ich widokiem, więc mężczyzna stwierdził, że już ich prawdopodobnie widziała. Mimo iż teraz skrzywiła się lekko, nie skomentowała. W jej oczach błyszczał zbyt duży strach.

\- Na eliksirach był wypadek. Muszę iść pomóc – poinformowała, wkładając pospiesznie fiolki z eliksirami do kieszeni.

\- Pomogę wam – zaoferował się natychmiast Would zaczynając podnosić z posłania. Harry zsunął się z niego odsuwając na bok z wystraszoną miną.

\- Nie, Lucasie. Zostań tu z Harrym i chłopcami. Nie wiemy, kiedy się obudzą. Damy sobie z Horacym radę. Ah, i rozłóż parawan wokół was, na wszelki wypadek, jakbym musiała przyprowadzić tu kogoś.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Albus nie chce, by ktoś więcej wiedział o chłopcach. Chce poczekać aż przyjedzie tu ktoś z ich rodzin.

\- Kiedy przyjadą?

\- Podobno dzisiaj. Albus powiadomił ich od razu po zdarzeniu.

\- Rozumiem – mruknął, opadając z powrotem na poduszkę. Po chwili w skrzydle szpitalnym ucichło. Lucas westchnął cicho rozkoszując się tym. Przestał myśleć o wypadku na eliksirach stwierdzając, że pielęgniarka da sobie radę z doświadczonym mistrzem eliksirów zapanować nad sytuacją. Po chwili wyciągnął rękę w stronę parawanu, jego oczy zrobiły się całkiem białe, a zasłona rozłożyła się dookoła łóżka i kołysek. Ułożył się z powrotem na plecach i spojrzał na Harry'ego błyszczącymi z rozbawienia oczami.

\- Więc zostaliśmy sami – mruknął i delikatnie przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka obejmując go w pasie.

\- Prawie sami – sprecyzował Potter, wskazując brodą na kołyski.

\- Oj tam – zamruczał i zaczął całować linię jego szczęki, kierując się w stronę ucha. Gdy lekko je przygryzł, z gardła Harry'ego wyrwał się cichy jęk i chłopak przywarł mocniej do ciała nauczyciela. Potter odchylił głowę do tyłu dając znak Wouldowi, że może kontynuować, gdy nagle obok nich rozległ się cichy chichot. Podskoczyli w miejscu i spojrzeli rozszerzonymi oczami na źródło dźwięku. Prawie natychmiast odetchnęli z ulgą. To James, który stał w swoim kojcu trzymając się małymi rączkami poziomego szczebelka postanowił dać o sobie znać.

\- Ale nas przestraszyłeś – ofuknął malca Lucas chociaż w jego oczach błysnęło rozbawienie. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Willowa i znowu schylił się całując go w szyję.

\- Um... profesorze... Może... Chyba trzeba dać mu mleko – jęknął Harry, starając się odsunąć od mężczyzny.

\- Mhym – mruknął Lucas, schodząc ustami niżej, aż dotarł do krawędzi koszulki chłopaka. Wsunął dłonie pod nią delikatnie zahaczając palcami o sutki Pottera. Ten szarpnął się i zacisnął zęby na pięści, by nie jęczeć zbyt głośno. – A co jak... ach!... Co jak będą pamiętać to co robimy?

Would uniósł głowę zerkając na twarz ucznia.

\- Nie powinni tego pamiętać. Są maleńkimi dziećmi, ale jak tak bardo ci to przeszkadza to kontynuujemy kiedy indziej.

Harry pokiwał głową, starając się uspokoić urywany oddech. Would ułożył się ponownie na plecach i spojrzał na Jamesa, który zerkał na nich swoimi wielkimi czekoladowymi oczkami. Oczy Lucasa błysnęły wesołością, gdy uniósł dłoń i chłopiec zaczął unosić się w powietrzu. Wylewitował malca nad łóżko słuchając jego zadowolonych pisków.

\- Przejmij go ode mnie, Harry – mruknął Would, ze skupieniem obracając dłoń trzymaną w powietrzu.

\- Co? Nie, nie dam rady!

\- Na trzy, Harry. Raz...

\- Nie, profesorze, proszę!

\- Dwa...

\- Nie... Nie...

\- Trzy!

Harry uniósł z paniką dłonie, nie chcąc, by jego przyszły ojciec robił sobie krzywdę. James opadł gwałtownie na moment, ale w następnej chwili znowu zaczął unosić się jednostajnie powoli wirując. Willow odetchnął lekko i na jego twarzy pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek. _Udało się?_ Zerknął na Woulda z radosnym uśmiechem. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały zauważył, że oczy mężczyzny rozszerzają się mocno, gdy unosi szybko dłoń i w ostatniej chwili podtrzymuje Jamesa w powietrzu.

\- Uff... – mruknął profesor i delikatnie opuścił małego Pottera na swoją klatkę piersiową. – Było blisko.

\- Przepraszam! – jęknął Harry z przerażeniem. – Przepraszam, ja...

\- Spokojnie, Harry. Nic mu nie jest. Widzisz?

Willow spojrzał na gaworzącego w swoim języku chłopca i uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

\- Trzeba go nakarmić – stwierdził nauczyciel. Wstał powoli z malcem na rękach. Chwycił butelkę z ciepłym mlekiem, która stała na szafce nocnej i ułożył Jamesa w swoich ramionach zaczynając go karmić. Malec zamknął oczka, zacisnął piąstki na rękawie nauczyciela i zaczął ssać mleko.

\- Smacznego, malutki – zamruczał blondyn i mocniej przytulił chłopca.

\- Lubi pan dzieci? – spytał Willow.

\- Oczywiście, przecież uczę w szkole... Ale... Nigdy nie będę mieć swoich.

\- Dlaczego? Nie chce pan?

\- Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę. Ale... Drugi mężczyzna raczej dziecka mi nie da, prawda?

Harry oblał się rumieńcem i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Czyli chciałby pan?

\- Gdyby tak szło – westchnął nauczyciel, kołysząc lekko Jamesa dalej przyssanego do butelki. – Gdyby dało się być gejem i mieć z tym, kogo się kocha gromadkę dzieci...

Profesor nie dokończył odwracając się w stronę okna i wpatrując się w krajobraz za nim. Była piękna pogoda i dzieciaki, które nie miały zajęć łaziły po błoniach i grzali się w promieniach słońca. Lucas westchnął i odłożył nakarmionego chłopca do kojca. Jednak malec od razu zaoponował na takie traktowanie. Wstał chwiejnie i złapał się szczebelka piszcząc cicho. Would zachichotał z rozbawieniem i z powrotem wziął dzieciaka na ręce, sadzając go sobie na biodrze. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który zdążył położyć się wygodnie, przytulając głowę do poduszki.

\- Co teraz? – spytał go poprawiając ułożenie trzymanego malca.

\- Mnie się pan pyta?

\- No – wyszczerzył się Would. Po jego smutku nie zostało ani śladu.

\- Hymm... Powinniśmy go czymś zająć.

\- Rajca – podrzucił lekko Jamesa, który zaczął wiercić się z niecierpliwością w jego ramionach. – To w co się pobawimy?

* * *

Harry obudził się, mając dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Leżał chwilę bez ruchu, słysząc tylko pielęgniarkę w gabinecie i spokojny oddech Woulda obok swojego ucha. Gdy tylko dzieciaki zasnęły oni też ucięli sobie popołudniową drzemkę, zasypiając tam, gdzie położyli głowy. Okazało się, że opieka nad czwórką dzieci to jednak nie taka prosta sprawa.

\- Och... Anastazja – doszedł do uszu Harry'ego zdumiony głos pielęgniarki. – Przyszłaś sprawdzić co z twoim bratem?

\- Tak... Właściwie to już wychodziłam, ale chciałam się jeszcze zobaczyć z profesorem Wouldem. Od dawna go nie widziałam – odparł słodki, kobiecy głos, który od razu skojarzył się Harry'emu z domem. Kobieta brzmiała tak, jakby dopiero co wyszła z kuchni, by powitać przystojnego męża i przytulić dzieci wracające ze szkoły.

\- Rozumiem. Ale nie budź ich, proszę. Dzieciaki na prawdę dali im w kość.

\- Dobrze. Jeszcze chwilkę tu posiedzę i pójdę.

Pani Pomfrey zniknęła w gabinecie, a kobieta siedząca koło łóżka westchnęła miękko. Nagle Harry poczuł oddech na swoim czole, a w następnej chwili został na nim złożony delikatny pocałunek. Kobieta przesunęła się bliżej i jeszcze trochę nachyliła, by szepnąć do ucha Woulda:

\- Nie zrań go... I siebie przy okazji też.

Potter otworzył gwałtownie oczy, nie potrafiąc dłużej wytrzymać. Zamarł, wpatrując się w czarne jak obsydian oczy, na które opadała równie czarna grzywka. Mierzyli się przez chwilę zdumionymi oczami, aż w końcu kobieta odsunęła się jak oparzona. Mogła mieć nie więcej niż 20 lat. Była niesamowicie szczuła, ale mimo to zaokrąglona tam gdzie powinna. Jej włosy były spięte w luźny kucyk, z którego uciekło parę kosmyków otulając jej twarz. W skrócie... Była piękna.

Harry patrzył na nią chwilę w totalnym oszołomieniu. _Kim ona jest? I skąd zna Lucasa? Może... Oni... Nie. Przecież on jest gejem._

\- Cześć – uśmiechnęła się. – Nazywam się Anastazja Collins. Nie chciałam cię obudzić i przestraszyć.

\- W porządku, proszę pani. Słyszałem, że chciała się pani widzieć z profesorem Wouldem.

\- Tak. Uczył mnie jak chodziłam do szkoły... To już będzie pięć lat od kiedy skończyłam Hogwart.

 _Aż pięć? Nie wygląda... Chyba, że..._

\- Pani... dobrze zna profesora?

\- Dość dobrze. Udzielał mi prywatnych lekcji, więc zdążyłam go poznać trochę bardziej niż inni.

\- Prywatnych lekcji?

\- Tak – uśmiechnęła się. – Stwierdził, że mam potencjał i pokaże mi trochę więcej.

\- Mi też udziela prywatnych lekcji – zaryzykował Harry. Musiał wiedzieć czy ona też ma takie same niesamowite zdolności. Pani Collins spojrzała na niego z zdumieniem, ale sekundę później znowu się uśmiechała.

\- Ogień – powiedziała tylko, wpatrując się w twarz Willowa.

\- Um... wszystkie żywioły, proszę pani.

Anastazja spojrzała na niego w szoku.

\- Jesteś Panem Żywiołów! – pisnęła w końcu z zachwytem. Harry nie zdążył nic na to odpowiedzieć, bo leżący koło niego Would wziął głębszy oddech, budząc się. Blondyn mruknął coś pod nosem i otworzył błękitne oczy, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Anastazja? Co ty tu robisz?

\- Przyszłam odwiedzić brata. I... Przy okazji ciebie – wyszeptała z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

\- Tak – mruknął Lucas, przeciągając się lekko. – Ostatnim razem jakieś 5 lat temu, jak zaczęłaś naukę w Centrum. Żałuję, że nie mogłem być twoim nauczycielem.

\- Ja żałuję, że nie widzieliśmy się po tym, jak skończyłam naukę. Gdzieś ty się w ogóle podziewał? – spojrzała na niego surowo.

\- To to, to tam – wyszczerzył się Would. – Trochę podróżowałem...

\- Ale i tak w końcu wróciłeś do Hogwartu.

\- Rodd kazał mi uczyć tu, co jakiś czas i sprawdzać uczniów. Wiesz, że jest uparty jak osioł – westchnął ze skrzywieniem.

\- Eh, stary kochany Michael. Rozumiem cię całkowicie. No, ale znowu ci się udało!

\- Huh? – nie zrozumiał blondyn.

Czarnowłosa roześmiała się serdecznie i wskazała głową na Harry'ego.

\- O niego mi chodzi! Mała perełka wśród magów żywiołów.

Potter oblał się rumieńcem, a Lucas roześmiał się równie wesoło jak Anastazja i przytulił chłopaka do siebie.

\- Masz rację. Miałem niesamowite szczęście. Akurat ja trafiłem na dzieciaka umiejącego władać wszystkimi żywiołami – Would pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Nie sądziłem, że mam aż takie szczęście.

\- Ja też – zachichotała kobieta i spojrzała miękko na Harry'ego. – Mam nadzieję, że jak trafisz do Centrum to spotka mnie ten zaszczyt i będę mogła cię uczyć magii ognia.

\- Um... Ja też nam nadzieję, że to pani będzie mnie uczyć – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało Harry.

Collins roześmiała się i poczochrała blond włosy chłopaka. Chwilę później jednak zmarkotniała.

\- Niestety muszę już iść. Mój mąż, Christian, na mnie czeka. Mam nadzieję, że do zobaczenia.

\- Na pewno – uśmiechnął się Lucas.

\- Profesorze? – zagadnął Harry, gdy zostali sami.

\- Tak?

\- Kiedy zabierze mnie pan do Centrum?

\- Nie wiem, młody. Musisz mieć trochę więcej lat.

\- Dlaczego? – jęknął Potter. – Chcę się uczyć jak władać tymi głupimi żywiołami.

\- Wiem, wiem. Musisz być trochę starszy, bo nie wiadomo jak zareagujesz na pętlę czasową. Nie chcę, żeby stała ci się krzywda – wyszeptał Would, przyciągając chłopaka mocniej do siebie.

\- Pętla czasowa?

\- Nauka trwa około półtorej roku. Ale w Centrum pod pętlą czasową minie tylko tydzień.

\- Och... Rozumiem.

Nagle od strony kołysek rozległ się płacz. Lucas i Harry jęknęli i spojrzeli na siebie ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- No, cóż... To sobie pospaliśmy – mruknął Would i wstał, by zając się płaczącym malcem.

* * *

 _Czytając swoje wypociny z dawnych lat, zastanawiam się, co ja takiego miałam wtedy w głowie... O.o_


	17. Chapter 17

Kolejne godziny okropnie dłużyły się Harry'emu. Po tym, jak Would poszedł na lekcje, musiał zająć się jakoś chłopcami i samym sobą. Pomfrey nie mogła mu pomóc, bo po kolejnej lekcji przyszli do niej uczniowie, którzy właśnie wracali z transmutacji. Paru 7-klasistów miało niesamowite kolory włosów, oczu, dodatkowe nosy lub nie mieli ich wcale. Tak więc, kobieta była zmuszona zostawić Pottera samego i zająć się pechowymi uczniami.

Wokół łóżka, w którym w nocy spał Harry, i czterech kołysek nadal był rozłożony parawan, a zaklęcie wyciszające dawało poczucie, że jest całkiem sam z czwórką rozbójników. Chcąc zając jakoś ruchliwe dzieci rozłożył na podłodze miękki koc i ogrodził go zaklęciem, by chłopcy nie mogli wyjść poza jego obszar. Położył na nim malców i patrzył przez chwilę, jak z radosnymi piskami zaczynają bawić się magicznymi zabawkami, które niedawno przyniósł Dumbledore. Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech. Położył się wygodnie na boku, opierając głowę na ręce i patrząc na chłopców z ich wysokości. Koc, na którym siedzieli był na tyle duży, że Willow pomyślał, że bez problemu mógłby się jeszcze położyć obok Would. Zaraz jednak odgonił od siebie tę myśl czując ciepło na policzkach. To byłoby skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne, gdyby znowu zajęli się sobą nie patrząc na to, że dzieci ich widzą. W końcu nie wiadomo, czy będą pamiętać to, co się z nimi działo przez czas, gdy byli pomniejszeni. Co prawda, według Pomfrey, byli teraz tylko półtorarocznymi bobasami i jak większość ludzi nie powinni pamiętać tego czasu, ale... No właśnie, ale.

Położył głowę bezpośrednio na kocu podciągnął do brzucha kolana i włożył pomiędzy nie dłonie. Czuł, że brak snu zaczyna na niego działać. Powieki mu ciążyły, a ciało powoli się odprężyło. Słyszał radosne śmiechy chłopców, ale nie był w stanie do końca ich zarejestrować. Jego umysł zaczęła spowijać delikatna mgła. Westchnął miękko powoli odpływając, gdy nagle kotara oddzielając ich od reszty świata odsłoniła się i do wyciszonego miejsca wszedł Lucas. Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem na widok jego zaspanej miny i usiadł koło niego na kocu. Pociągnął chłopaka do siebie i przytulił.

\- Widzę, że jesteś śpiący. Może zdrzemniesz się na chwilę, a ja zajmę się chłopcami.

\- To na prawdę kusząca propozycja, ale nie ma pan czasem teraz lekcji?

\- Nie. Dzisiaj jest naprawdę spokojny dzień. Miałem jedną lekcję przed lunchem, teraz trzy i koniec– wyszczerzył się Would i przyjrzał dokładniej uczniowi. – Naprawdę powinieneś się przespać. Wyglądasz okropnie.

\- Dzięki. Wiedziałem, że mogę na pana liczyć – mruknął ironicznie Harry w odpowiedzi na ostatnie zdanie Woulda i wstał, zbierając się z podłogi. Na twarzy Lucasa pojawił się rozbawiony uśmiech, kiedy chłopak padł na posłanie i ukrył twarz w poduszce. Po paru minutach, Potter zasnął nie zmieniwszy pozycji. Would westchnął. Podszedł do łóżka i ułożył wygodniej ucznia, po czym zakrył go kołdrą. Pochylił się i delikatnie musnął jego czoło ustami, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Nie sądził, by chłopiec kiedykolwiek przestał go bawić.

Było już późne popołudnie, gdy do skrzydła szpitalnego wparowała Lily, niosąc w ramionach książki i notatki z lekcji, które obiecała przynieść Potterowi. Weszła za kotarę i zatrzymała się gwałtownie w lekkim szoku. Harry spał zawinięty w kołdrę, jak motyl w kokonie, a Would siedział na kocu bawiąc się z chłopcami. James siedział mu na kolanach trzymając w ręce poruszającego głową smoka-maskotkę, Remus bawił się tuż obok latającymi koło niego hipogryfami, które wydawały dziwne dźwięki za każdym razem, gdy udało mu się je złapać w małą rączkę. Za to Syriusz i Severus nie byli tak grzeczni. Raz po raz zabierali sobie zabawki z rąk, patrząc na siebie ze słodką, dziecięcą zawziętością. Lucas próbował ich uspokoić, ale po chwili dał sobie spokój, stwierdzając w duchu, że póki nie ma awantury, jest ok. Lily stała przez jeszcze sekundę w bezruchu, zastanawiając się, czy nie lepiej dyskretnie się wycofać, ale w momencie, gdy o tym pomyślała, Would odwrócił się dostrzegając jej obecność. Na jego twarzy pojawił się miły uśmiech.

\- Dzień dobry, Lily. Mam nadzieję, że przyszłaś mi z nimi pomóc.

\- Po prawdzie przyszłam dać Harry'emu notatki z lekcji, ale z chęcią zostanę i panu pomogę – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odłożyła torbę koło łóżka. Usiadła na kocu naprzeciwko nauczyciela i wzięła małego Snape'a na kolana. Po chwili zajęła go poruszającymi się za pomocą magii zabawkami, zapobiegając tym samym awanturze pomiędzy nim a Syriuszem. Would uśmiechnął się zadowolony i po chwili zagadnął dziewczynę zaczynając z nią rozmawiać na błahe tematy. Powoli zaczynało się ściemniać, gdy od strony łóżka doszło do nich głośne ziewnięcie. Harry obrócił się z jednego boku na drugi kładąc się przodem do nich. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Gryfonki nie odrywając głowy od poduszki.

\- Hej – mruknął lekko ochrypłym od snu głosem.

\- Cześć. Przyniosłam ci notatki z dzisiejszych lekcji. W gruncie rzeczy nie jest tego dużo, ale na transmutacji poznawaliśmy nowe zaklęcie, więc powinieneś to przejrzeć.

\- Dzięki. Jak położymy chłopaków spać to się tym zajmę – uśmiechnął się i wstał z posłania. Jego ubranie było pomięte, a blond czupryna jeszcze bardziej poczochrana niż zwykle. Usiadł na kocu tuż obok Lucasa nagle mając ochotę oprzeć się o niego i ponownie zasnąć. Natychmiast jednak odgonił od siebie tę myśl. Nie mógł pokazać Lily, że coś więcej łączy go z nauczycielem. Popatrzył na rozanieloną dziewczynę, która trzymała na kolanach Severusa i z niesamowitą radością coś do niego mówiła. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, gdy poczuł na swoim kolanie malutką rączkę. Spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Syriusz patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi szaro-niebieskimi oczami i uśmiechał się ślicznie. Harry posadził chłopca na kolanach przytrzymując lekko, by się z nich nie zsunął. Chłopiec pisnął zadowolony i wyciągnął dłonie, by zacisnąć je na koszulce Harry'ego. Chwiejnie zaczął wstawać. Willow chwycił go z paniką pod pachami, a Syriusz zaczął radośnie podskakiwać na jego kolanach. Potter odprężył się lekko i również uśmiechnął z rozbawieniem. Zerknął na nauczyciela. Jego błękitne oczy błyszczały mocno.

\- Chyba cię lubi – stwierdził nauczyciel.

\- Oczywiście, że mnie lubi – zachichotał Potter, starając się ukryć zażenowanie wywołane jego wesołym spojrzeniem. – Czemu miałby mnie nie lubić?

Would wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Jasne. A kto cię nie lubi?

Mężczyzna podniósł się z koca, trzymając w ramionach Jamesa i patrząc na ucznia z rozbawieniem. Podrzucił lekko trzymanego chłopca i zerknął na Gryfonów.

\- Chyba czas położyć ich spać. Dość rozrabiania na dziś.

Po paręnastu minutach cała czwórka była umyta i przebrana w jednoczęściowe piżamki. Położyli dzieciaki do kojców i, ku ich zdziwieniu, po paru minutach w skrzydle szpitalnym ucichło. Spojrzeli po sobie z zadowoleniem i zabrali się za sprzątanie zabawek. Gdy skończyli, Lily westchnęła i chwyciła swoją torbę.

\- Pora na mnie. Harry? Wracasz?

\- Nie. Nie chcę być w dormitorium sam – mruknął i nagle zarumienił się. – Nie, że się boję, czy coś, ale...

\- Rozumiem – uśmiechnęła i wyjęła z torby notatki z lekcji. – Przejrzyj je i jak chcesz przepisz albo skopiuj zaklęciem.

\- Dzięki. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? – wyszczerzył się biorąc kartki do ręki. _Prawdopodobnie w ogóle bym się bez niej nie urodził._

Gdy dziewczyna wyszła Lucas opadł na łóżko i skinął lekko na Harry'ego przywołując go do siebie. Potter zarumienił się delikatnie, ale usiadł na brzegu posłania. Would pociągnął go do siebie i zamknął w mocnym uścisku.

\- Co chciałbyś teraz robić? – zamuczał nauczyciel wprost do ucha chłopca.

\- Hymm... Spać? – Spojrzał na Woulda figlarnie, czując, że jego oczy zaczynają radośnie błyszczeć.

\- Okej – uśmiechnął się i puścił ucznia, kładąc się obok i zawijając w kołdrę. Harry patrzył przez moment na nauczyciela ze szczerym zdumieniem.

\- Okej? Żartuje sobie pan?

Would nic nie odpowiedział przykryty po uszy, udając, że śpi. Harry niepewnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Lucasa, a w następnej chwili leżał na plecach przygnieciony lekko przez silne ciało nauczyciela. Otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na mężczyznę w szoku. Błękitne źrenice błyszczały zadziornie, gdy Would schylił się i zaczął całować delikatnie Pottera. Chłopak jęknął i wygiął się w łuk w jego stronę. Ręce profesora wślizgnęły się pod koszulkę Harry'ego, zaczynając go delikatnie pieścić. Dłonie Willowa zacisnęły się mocno na koszuli nauczyciela i wyciągnęły ją ze spodni. Sekundę później przywarły do ciepłej skóry gładząc ją i sprawiając, że z ust Woulda wyrwał się głośny jęk. Mężczyzna odsunął się gwałtownie, patrząc na chłopaka rozszerzonymi z pragnienia oczami.

\- Nie powinniśmy – wychrypiał. – Nie tutaj.

\- Ale...

\- Cii – Lucas pochylił się i pocałował chłopca w czoło. – Jak dobrze ci pójdzie kolejna lekcja żywiołów to... hymm... Dostaniesz nagrodę.

Harry spojrzał na szeroki uśmiech nauczyciela z niezadowoleniem, ale skinął głową. Would miał rację. To nie było najlepsze miejsce na taki zabawy. Westchnął.

\- Więc...?

\- Idź pierwszy do łazienki – mruknął mężczyzna i wstał z posłania. – Załatwię nam coś na kolację.

Willow ponownie skinął głową i po chwili zniknął w łazience, stwierdzając, że gorąca kąpiel na pewno mu się przyda.

Kolejny dzień mijał okropnie wolno. Z samego rana Lily przyszła do niego, by dowiedzieć się, czy idzie na lekcje, a gdy odmówił znowu, został całkiem sam z czterema pełnymi energii malcami. Would miał dzisiaj więcej lekcji niż wczoraj i niestety nie mógł mu za wiele pomóc. Obiecał jednak, że jak tylko skończy zajęcia to zjawi się w skrzydle szpitalnym i dotrzyma mu towarzystwa.

Było koło południa, gdy drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się cicho. Harry uniósł zaciekawiony głowę i wyjrzał zza kotary. W drzwiach niepewnie stał brązowowłosy mężczyzna, odwrócony do niego tyłem i rozmawiający z dyrektorem.

\- Oczywiście, że go tu zostawię, Albusie. Będzie tu najbezpieczniejszy. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, czy na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Nie martw się, John. Jest w dobrych rękach.

\- Wiem. – Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego i chłopak mógł zobaczyć jago ciepłe oczy koloru miodu. Przez moment zastanawiał się, skąd zna ten odcień brązu. Dopiero, gdy twarz bruneta rozjaśniła w uśmiechu Willow zorientował się, kto przed nim stoi.

\- Witaj – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. – Ty jesteś Harry, prawda?

\- Tak, proszę pana – wymamrotał chłopak kątem oka dostrzegając, że Dumbledore robi zadowoloną minę i wychodzi.

\- John Lupin, miło mi.

Harry uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń ojca Remusa i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Mi też miło pana poznać.

Potter patrzył na starszego Lupina, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy ten podrzucał w górę swojego jedynego syna. Towarzyszyły temu głośne piski i śmiech maleńkiego chłopca. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że kiedyś, zanim Remus został wilkołakiem, jego ojciec też musiał go tak podrzucać. Pomyślał, że to słodkie. Po tylu latach znowu móc przytulić swojego małego syna. Nie dziwił się, że oczy pana Lupina tak błyszczą radością. Ciekawe czy... Ciekawe czy jego ojciec w przyszłości też go tak będzie podrzucał...

\- Remus trochę o tobie pisał – rzekł mężczyzna, sprowadzając na siebie uwagę Willowa.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pozytywnie – uśmiechnął się Harry szeroko.

\- Pisał, że trochę zmieniło się, od kiedy się pojawiłeś. Twierdził, że James i Syriusz trochę zmądrzeli, ale... – zerknął na resztę śpiących dzieciaków ze sceptyczną miną. – Jakoś chyba nie do końca mu wierzę.

\- To właściwie był wypadek – mruknął Harry, czując się zobowiązany do chronienia tyłków chłopków.

\- Wiem, wiem. Wypadek z eliksirami – mężczyzna pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową. – Oni mają stanowczo za dużo energii. Nawet quidditch im nie pomaga.

\- Tacy już są – westchnął Potter. – Może kiedyś z tego wyrosną.

\- Miejmy nadzieję. Ty za to wydajesz się mi starszy niż jesteś w rzeczywistości. Dlaczego?

Harry spojrzał zdumiony na Lupina, ale zaraz odwrócił głowę. Skoro Remus jest taki inteligentny to czemu jego ojciec nie miałby taki być?

\- Myślę, że... trochę przeszedłem w życiu – wymamrotał.

\- Nie chciałem żeby zrobiło ci się smutno. Przepraszam.

\- W porządku. To nic.

Nagle drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się gwałtownie i do pomieszczenia wtargnęła wysoka blondynka z rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami. Za nią wbiegł czarnowłosy mężczyzna, na którego widok serce Harry'ego na moment stanęło. Był łudząco podobny do mężczyzna, którego kiedyś widział w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp, do jego ojca, do Jamesa, który w tym momencie stał w łóżeczku trzymając się małymi rączkami poziomego szczebelka i piszczał z uciechy na widok małżeństwa. Kobieta zalała się łzami i podbiegła do chłopczyka, biorąc go w ramiona.

\- Och, Jim, maleńki, nic ci nie jest. Tak się cieszę – zapłakała i przytuliła mocniej Pottera do siebie. Tymczasem czarnowłosy mężczyzna patrzył na nią z ulgą. Po chwili usiadł na brzegu łóżka, już uspokojony i dopiero wtedy zauważył Lupina, trzymającego w ramionach swojego syna i Harry'ego, który musiał wziąć na ręce Syriusza, któremu najwidoczniej nie podobało się to, że musi leżeć w kojcu, podczas gdy inni tego nie robią.

\- Witaj, John – przywitał się mężczyzna, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Charles – skinął głową Lupin, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Widocznie znali się.

\- Dopiero przed chwilą dostaliśmy list od dyrektora. Nie było nas w domu – mruknął mężczyzna, jakby starając się usprawiedliwić to, że nie pojawił się w Hogwarcie wcześniej.

\- Rozumiem. Ja też przed chwilą tu przyszedłem. Miałem strasznie dużo spraw na głowie i zapomniałem, że przyszedł list z Hogwartu. Gdy go dostałem pomyślałem, że to pewnie znowu jakieś uwagi McGonagall na temat kolejnego kawału chłopaków – pokręcił głową. – Kiedyś przetrzepię tyłek Remusowi za te cholerne listy.

\- Całkowicie rozumiem. Merlinie, ile razy sobie mówiłem, że jeszcze jedna taka wiadomość i przyjdę do szkoły, by na oczach całej szkoły dać Jimowi burę! Doprawdy, miliony! Ale jakże bym mógł zrobić to mojemu jedynakowi?

\- Tak – mruknął Lupin i zerknął na Harry'ego, który starał się być niewidzialnym. Nie chciał przeszkadzać jego dziadkowi i babci. W końcu przyszli tu do Jamesa, a nie do niego, nie ważne jak bardzo by chciał, żeby było inaczej. Ale to nie były jego czasy i nie powinien za bardzo się wychylać. Jednak to, co się powinno, a to, co się robiło, było dwiema całkiem innymi rzeczami, których czasem nie dało się pogodzić. Nie był w stanie nie zerkać na gruchającą kobietę, która tuliła do siebie Jamesa i na jej męża rozmawiającego z Lupinem.

\- A ty pewnie jesteś Harry, prawda? – powiedział nagle najstarszy Potter.

\- Tak, proszę pana. Harry Willow.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, chłopcze – uśmiechnął się szeroko mężczyzna.

\- Mi również – wymamrotał blondyn i odwrócił się w stronę okna lekko, podrzucając Syriusza, by go czymś zająć.

\- Trochę o tobie mówiono w Ministerstwie. Pojawiłeś się praktycznie znikąd.

\- Tak, wiem. Moja ciotka nie miała zbyt dobrego kontaktu ze społecznością czarodziei.

\- Rozumiem – mruknął czarnowłosy, a Harry poczuł, że jego dziadek przygląda mu się z uwagą. – James zawsze zaprasza chłopaków na święta i Nowy Rok. Może... Miałbyś ochotę nas wtedy odwiedzić?

Harry odwrócił się patrząc na mężczyznę ze zdumieniem.

\- Ja... Z chęcią – wyszeptał, choć miał raczej ochotę piszczeć z radości. Będzie miał możliwość poznać swoich dziadków!

\- To się cieszę. Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu chłopcy wrócą do swojego dawnego rozmiaru.

\- Ja tam mam nadzieję, że zrobią to do końca tygodnia – wymamrotał Willow, marszcząc nos.

Pan Potter w odpowiedzi roześmiał się wesoło, a w jego oczach zabłysnęły iskierki.

\- Pomagasz pani Pomfrey w opiece nad nimi, tak?

\- Yhym. Przychodzi tu też profesor Would, jak tylko może.

\- Lucas? Uczył w szkole pięć lat temu, jak chłopcy zaczynali Hogwart. Potem zniknął i znowu się pojawił – Charles pokręcił głową. – Jest chociaż dobrym nauczycielem?

\- Najlepszym jakiego miałem – uśmiechnął się Harry.

Drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego ponownie się otworzyły i do środka wszedł wspominany przez nich nauczyciel wraz z Dumbledorem. Na twarzach obu pojawiły się szerokie uśmiechy.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Charles? Elizabeth?

\- Tak, Albusie, dziękujemy - wyszeptała kobieta patrząc na dyrektora z wdzięcznością.

\- Chcecie go zabrać do domu?

\- Do domu? – zdumiał się pan Potter.

\- Tak. Czy chcecie się nim zaopiekować w czasie, gdy jest mały. Nie jesteśmy pewni, kiedy wrócą do swojej postaci, a nie jesteśmy w stanie im pomóc.

Małżeństwo spojrzało na siebie z niepewnością.

\- Nie możemy go zabrać. Jutro Biuro Aurorów wysyła nas na misję i nie wrócimy wcześniej niż za tydzień. Nie będziemy w stanie się nim zająć.

\- W porządku. Zostanie tu tak jak Syriusz i Severus. A ty, John? Chcesz zabrać ze sobą swojego syna?

\- Tu mu będzie dobrze. Wiem, że się nim dobrze zajmiecie.

\- To ustalone – uśmiechnął się dyrektor. – Chciałbym z wami jeszcze na chwilę porozmawiać, więc zanim pójdziecie do domu to, proszę, odwiedźcie mnie w moim gabinecie.

\- Ja już się będę zbierał – stwierdził pan Lupin, kładąc syna do kołyski. Chłopczyk stanął chwiejnie na nogi podtrzymując się szczebelków. John uśmiechnął się czule. Pocałował synka w czoło i ruszył w stronę dyrektora. W tym czasie Would przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i stanął za Harrym. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią, ale Lucas nie patrzył na niego tylko w stronę okna. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś ukryć. Willow pokręcił lekko głową, stwierdzając w duchu, że spyta go o to jak będą sami.

Dumbledore wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego rozmawiając ze starszym Lupinem. Państwo Potter przez chwilę jeszcze bawili się z synem, gdy w końcu stwierdzili, że też muszą się zbierać. Oddali Jamesa Wouldowi i wyszli z pomieszczenia. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

\- Więc... – zaczął Lucas.

\- Co pana gryzie?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na chłopca zdumiony, ale sekundę później westchnął.

\- Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, prawda?

\- Niech panie nie zmienia tematu – ofuknął profesora Potter.

\- Martwię się, bo... W sobotę jest pełnia. A Remus... Znaczy... Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

\- Wiem, że Remi jest wilkołakiem – mruknął Harry. – Zapomniałem o tym. I co teraz?

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia...


	18. Chapter 18

Martwił się. Okropnie się martwił. Patrzył na śpiącego w kołysce Remusa i nie potrafił pozbyć się tego cholernego uczucia niepokoju.

Był czwartek, a o ile dobrze pamiętał, w sobotę miała być pełnia. W takim wypadku miał niecałe trzy dni, by wymyślić, co zrobić z maleńkim Lupinem, co zrobić, by nie cierpiał za bardzo. Przecież półtoraroczne dziecko nie ma szans przeżyć takiego bólu.

Nie był do końca pewny, ile lat miał Lunatyk, gdy został pogryziony przez wilkołaka, ale na pewno nie był taki mały. Musiał coś wymyślić!

Westchnął sfrustrowany, ale zaraz zamarł, czując obejmujące go w pasie ramiona. Dopiero po sekundzie zdał sobie sprawę, że to Would położył się za nim na łóżku i przytula się do jego pleców.

\- Coś wymyślimy. – Ciepły oddech poruszył jego włoski na szyi, wywołując delikatny dreszcz. Odprężył się i pozwolił, by mężczyzna objął go mocno. Uniósł dłonie i chwycił ręce Lucasa leżące na jego brzuchu, ściskając je lekko.

\- Musimy coś zrobić. Cokolwiek – jęknął cicho, czując narastającą rozpacz. – On jest taki mały.

\- Coś wymyślimy – powtórzył stanowczo blondyn i delikatnie pocałował chłopca w szyję. – Nic nam nie da zamartwianie się, a szczególnie ni nocy. Jutro nad tym pomyślimy.

Harry westchnął i odsunął się lekko od Woulda, odwracając do niego przodem. Popatrzył mu błagalnie w oczy.

\- Będę miał wyrzuty sumienia, jeśli coś mu się stanie – wyszeptał.

\- Wiem, dzieciaku. Tak jak mówiłem, pomyślimy nad tym rano. Obiecuję. A teraz śpij.

Pocałował delikatnie chłopaka w czoło i wstał z posłania, wracając do swojego łóżka. Harry skrzywił się lekko i owinął się w kołdrę, chcąc zachować choć odrobinę ciepła, które dawało mu ciało Woulda, gdy było przyciśnięte do niego.

Dopiero po chwili udało mu się niespokojnie zasnąć.

Rano Harry obudził się kompletnie niewyspany, ale mimo to zerwał się z łóżka jeszcze przed 7. Popędził do biblioteki zaszywając się w niej aż do 10.

Gdy wrócił do skrzydła szpitalnego był całkowicie zrezygnowany. Nie znalazł niczego, co mogłoby mu pomóc.

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, wpatrując się w śpiących chłopców. Najwidoczniej jeszcze się nie obudzili albo pani Pomfrey już zdążyła położyć ich znowu. Nigdzie też nie było Lucasa, więc prawdopodobnie poszedł na lekcje... A obiecywał, że rano posiedzą i pomyślą razem.

Westchnął cicho, ale nie czuł złości. Rozumiał, że Would musi chodzić na lekcje, że nie jest z nich zwolniony. Położył się wygodnie na łóżku i zapatrzył w naprzeciwległą ścianę, nie widząc jej. Myślami był całkiem gdzie indziej. Zastanawiał się nad jego misją. Ok. Dumbledore niby uważa, że musi coś zrobić, by wrócić do przyszłości, ale co to takiego? Na 99% był pewny, że chodzi o Woulda, tylko dlaczego? Nie pamiętał go z przyszłości, więc pewnie mężczyzna nie żył, albo... Albo co? To jedyna możliwość. Powinien go poznać w przyszłości, jeśli jest aż tak bardzo ważny w jego misji. A skoro go nie poznał to znaczy, że nie żyje... Hymm... Może po prostu musi zapobiec jego śmierci? Może ktoś go będzie chciał zamordować? Albo... Harry aż usiadł mając nadzieję odgonić tym od siebie tą myśl. Przecież Would wspominał o jakimś Mike'u. Pamiętał ogromny smutek nauczyciela na jego wspomnienie. Może, gdyby nie jego obecność tutaj, Would nie wytrzymałby smutku i... Nie... Lucas taki nie jest! Nie zabiłby się z powodu straconej miłości. Jest przecież taki pełny życia, radosny... Potrząsnął głową. Would nie wygląda na samobójcę. Czyli jedyna opcja to ta z morderstwem. Ktoś w niedalekiej przyszłości zamorduje Lucasa i... Tylko dlaczego to ma takie znaczenie?

Jęknął cicho, kładąc z powrotem głowę na poduszce. Musi się teraz skupić na czymś innym, a konkretnie na małym Lupinie. Zerknął w stronę kołysek, ale żaden pomysł nie wpadł mu do głowy. Nagle drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się cicho i do środka wszedł Lucas. Mężczyzna wszedł za kotarę, która zasłaniała to jedno łóżko, na którym leżał Harry i cztery kołyski i uśmiechając się szeroko, zdjął wierzchnią szatę, rzucając ją na oparcie krzesła.

\- Gdzieś ty się podziewał rano, Harry? – zapytał blondyn zamiast powitania. – Czułem, że wychodzisz, ale nie zdążyłem cię powstrzymać.

\- Byłem w bibliotece i szukałem jakiś eliksirów, które mogłyby pomóc Remiemu, ale nic nie znalazłem – mruknął Potter.

\- W takim razie razem pomyślimy – wyszczerzył się nauczyciel i położył na łóżku koło Harry'ego, przyciągając go do swojej klatki piersiowej i całując łagodnie. Willow westchnął cicho w usta Woulda i lekko pokręcił głową.

\- Myślę, że to jest przeciwieństwo myślenia – wymamrotał, kładąc dłonie na piersi Lucasa i odsuwając się delikatnie.

\- Myślisz? – spytał z szerokim, chłopięcym uśmiechem na ustach. – Podobno lepiej się myśli jak się po przebywa trochę na świeżym powietrzu, ale skoro nie mamy możliwości wyjścia ze skrzydła szpitalnego, bo musimy pilnować dzieci, to może zaproponuję ci inną aktywność fizyczną?

Harry zachichotał cicho, gdy dłonie Woulda zacisnęły się na jego pasie i po chwili lekko uszczypnęły pośladek. Wykręcił ręce do tyłu i chwycił nadgarstki mężczyzny, czując, że jego oczy zaczynają błyszczeć z rozbawienia.

\- Tak pan uważa? – zamruczał i prowokacyjnie o krocze Woulda. – Jeśli tak to, to musi być racja.

Lucas uśmiechnął się szeroko i pochylił się całując usta chłopaka. Smakował je nieśpiesznie, delektując się ich miękkością i słodyczą. Z pomiędzy warg Pottera wyrwał się cichutki jęk, który został natychmiast stłumiony przez głębszy pocałunek. Profesor złożył ostatni delikatny całus na zaczerwienionych ustach ucznia i odsunął się na parę milimetrów.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł, Harry? – zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Potter spojrzał na nauczyciela zamglonymi z przyjemności oczami i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Would o coś go pytał. Zarumienił się mocno, widząc rozbawione spojrzenie Woulda.

\- Jakoś nie miałem sposobności – wymamrotał. – Nie wie pan czasem czyje usta mi to utrudniły?

Lucas wyszczerzył się szeroko i pocałował ucznia w czoło. Sekundę później spoważniał.

\- Myślałem trochę nad naszym problemem...

\- Teraz? – przerwał mu z rozbawieniem Harry.

\- Nie, nie teraz. Byłem za bardzo zajęty słodkimi usteczkami pewnego ślicznego, blondwłosego ucznia – stwierdził z powagą, ale jego oczy zdradzały rozbawienie.

Willow pokręcił z politowaniem głową.

\- I do jakich wniosków pan doszedł, gdy pan myślał?

\- Mam pewien pomysł, ale boję się czy nie wyrządzę większej szkody niż będzie z tego pożytku.

\- To znaczy? – zmarszczył brwi.

\- Myślałem, czy nie podać mu wywaru żywej śmierci na czas pełni – mruknął nauczyciel. – Tylko boję się, czy się po nim wybudzi.

Harry westchnął i zagryzł wargę, chwilę się nad tym zastanawiając.

\- Jak na razie nie mamy lepszego pomysłu – szepnął. – Możemy spytać panią Pomfrey, co ona o tym myśli.

\- Porozmawiam z nią – powiedział Lucas i wstał z łóżka. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie miała lepszy pomysł.

Harry chodził w te i we twe wydeptując w podłodze dziurę. Co jakiś czas zerkał za okno, patrząc jak pomarańczowe słońce powoli chowa się za horyzontem. Za niedługo miał wzejść całkiem okrągły tej nocy księżyc.

Lucas i pani Pomfrey przygotowywali małego Lupina do snu. Mieli zamiar podać mu tyle Wywaru żywej śmierci, by zasnął aż do rana i ominął pełnię, ale by nie zapadł w śpiączkę. Postanowili, że na wszelki wypadek włożą kołyskę do sali przylegającej do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdyby eliksir w ogóle nie zadziałał.

Po chwili Willow zatrzymał się na moment, patrząc jak Would niesie Remusa do drugiej, mniejszej komnaty, kładzie chłopca w łóżeczku i zamyka za sobą ciężkie drzwi. Popatrzył na mężczyznę zdumiony.

\- Zamyka go tam pan? A co jeśli coś się będzie działo?

\- Spokojnie. Założyłem zaklęcie alarmujące. Jak będzie coś nie tak, od razu się o tym dowiemy.

Harry skinął głową i odwrócił się do okna. Srebrna tarcza księżyca powoli zaczęła wyłaniać się zza horyzontu. Patrzył na nią przez chwile, czując jak jego oddech przyśpiesza. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilkę usłyszy głośny krzyk bólu i będzie musiał patrzyć na przemianę małego Remusa.

Jednak w skrzydle szpitalnym pozostało cicho. Tą ciszę zakłócały jedynie miarowe oddechy niemowlaków leżących w swoich kojcach i drżące westchnięcia ulgi.

Jak na razie wszystko było w porządku.

Obudził go głośne dzwonienie. Ale nie dzwoniło wokół niego tylko w jego głowie. Uniósł się lekko i potrząsnął czupryną, starając się wyłączyć ten irytujący wysoki dźwięk. Zmarszczył nos niezadowolony z braku efektu. Nagle ktoś na łóżku obok zerwał się z niego z lekką paniką i rzucił w stronę przylegającej do skrzydła szpitalnego komnaty. Dopiero po paru sekundach Harry zorientował się, co się dzieje. Zerwał się z posłania i ruszył za Lucasem.

Niewielka sala była utrzymana w dużo ciemniejszych barwach niż skrzydło szpitalne. Ściany miały ciemnobrązowy kolor, sufit był szarobury, a podłoga całkiem czarna. Okna były małe, a szare zasłony nie przepuszczały zbyt wiele światła. W tej scenerii jasnozielona kołyska sprawiała jeszcze jaśniejszej. Harry podszedł do niej jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojony niż wcześniej. W całym pomieszczeniu słychać było głośny płacz małego dziecka, który aż ściskał za serce. Willow nachylił się nad łóżeczkiem, patrząc z niepokojem na Lupina. Chłopczyk, mimo że głośno kwilił, nie poruszał ani nóżkami ani rączkami.

\- Co się dzieje? – jęknął Harry, zerkając na Woulda z rosnącym przerażeniem.

\- Myślę, że wszystko go boli. Nie porusza się, żeby nie robić sobie krzywdy.

\- Skoro go boli to dlaczego nie podacie mu jakiegoś eliksiru?

\- Nie możemy – wyszeptała pani Pomfrey ze łzami w oczach. – Mimo że się obudził to nadal może mieć w organizmie trochę wywaru. Gdy się go połączy z eliksirem rozluźniającym mięśnie albo z przeciwbólowym to może dojść do bardzo niebezpiecznych powikłań.

\- I nic się nie da zrobić? Po prostu go tak zostawimy?

\- Nie wiem, co możemy zrobić – wyszeptała kobieta. – Pójdę spytać Horacego, jakie skutki może mieć pomieszanie tych eliksirów... Może nie będzie to aż tak szkodliwe.

Gdy zniknęła za drzwiami, Potter spojrzał błagalnie na Woulda.

\- Nic nie może pan zrobić?

\- Władam magią powietrza, a nie wody. Nie potrafię – mruknął Lucas ze smutkiem.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Kiedyś widziałem jak Michael, który włada wodą, leczy nią drobne rany. Mówił mi, że potrafi jeszcze więcej, ale nie miałem okazji tego zobaczyć. Może jakbym go poprosił...

\- Ja mogę spróbować – przerwał mu Harry. – Przecież też umiem władać wodą.

Lucas spojrzał na Pottera zdumiony. Zamrugał parę razy, jakby przetrawiał tą informacje.

\- No, tak. Kompletnie zapomniałem – zmarszczył brwi lekko niedowierzając. – Okej. Delikatnie przeniesiemy go do łazienki i tam ci pomogę.

Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń i Remus zaczął lewitować. Cała trójka skierowała się do niewielkiej łazienki, wyłożonej błękitnymi kafelkami. Harry napuścił ciepłej wody do wanny, po czym spojrzał niepewnie na Woulda, który nadal utrzymywał płaczącego Lupina w powietrzu.

\- Co teraz, profesorze?

\- Nie jestem pewny – wymamrotał Lucas delikatnie opuszczając Remusa do wanny. Chłopiec zakwilił jeszcze głośniej i zacisnął maleńką rączkę na rękawie nauczyciela. Mężczyzna pogłaskał go uspokajająco po główce i zerknął na Pottera. – Spróbuj się skupić na tym, co chcesz osiągnąć. Na magię żywiołów nie ma konkretnego sposobu, zaklęcia... Musisz wiedzieć czego chcesz i zmusić żywioły, żeby ci w tym pomogły.

Harry skinął głową i ukląkł koło Woulda. Profesor delikatnie odsunął się, ale nadal starał się trzymać leżącego malca tak, by jego głowa nie zniknęła pod wodą. Willow odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić szybko bijące serce. Powoli włożył rękę do wody zastanawiając się na czym konkretnie ma się skupić. Na rozluźnieniu mięśni? Na usuwaniu bólu? Potrząsnął głową i delikatnie dotknął dłonią nóżek malca, chcąc go po prostu wyleczyć. Nagle woda wokół jego palców zrobił się bardziej niebieska niż przezroczysta i przylgnęła do jego dłoni tworząc coś, co wyglądało jak lekko prześwitująca lateksowa rękawiczka. Harry zachęcony tym zaczął masować całe ciałko Lupina począwszy od stópek aż po ramionka. Gdy skończył płacz zaczął powoli cichnąć, a w końcu ucichł zupełnie. Remus spojrzał uważnie na Harry'ego, a gdy chłopak się uśmiechnął z gardła malca wyrwał się szczęśliwy pisk. Maluch zaczął zadowolony taplać się w wodzie.

\- Udało się – wyszeptał Lucas, a jego oczy zalśniły radośnie.

\- No – mruknął Harry, zerkając na swoją dłoń. – Ciekawe, jakie to daje możliwości?

\- Ogromne, mój mały – wyszczerzył się nauczyciel. – Tylko trzeba je odkryć.

Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko i chwycił leżący obok ręcznik, a Would wyciągnął z wody Lupina. W momencie, gdy udało im się go, wspólnymi siłami, wytrzeć i ubrać w błękitne śpioszki do skrzydła szpitalnego wróciła pani Pomfrey ze zrezygnowaną miną. W sekundzie, w której zobaczył roześmianego Remusa, podskakującego w ramionach Woulda na jej twarzy błysnęła olbrzymia ulga.

\- Na Merlina, Lucas, Harry! Jak wam się to udało?

Wzięła chłopca od profesora i rzuciła na niego kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych, by upewnić się, że na pewno nic mu nie jest. Nie musieli odpowiadać. Ważne było, że dziecku nic nie jest.

Willow uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i zerknął na Lucasa, który właśnie w tym momencie przewrócił oczami. Chłopak stłumił chichot i ruszył w stronę łóżeczek zauważając, że reszta małych rozrabiaków zaczyna się budzić. Zapowiadał się kolejny wesoły, ale jakże męczący dzień.


	19. Chapter 19

Po lunchu Harry momentalnie padł na łóżko zamykając oczy. W skrzydle szpitalnym panowała błoga cisza. Huncwoci i Severus zostali położeni do kołysek zaraz po tym jak Harry pomógł im z jedzeniem (skończyło się to szybkim prysznicem i zmianą ciuchów). Teraz chłopcy spali już grzecznie, nie zakłócając spokoju panującego w pomieszczeniu. Willow był w nim praktycznie sam. Pani Pomfrey zaszyła się w swoim gabinecie i wypełniała jakieś papiery, co jakiś czas ziewając, a Lucas musiał iść na lekcje.

Harry przymknął oczy, przytulając twarz do poduszki. Oczy mu się okropnie kleiły, a było dopiero kilkanaście minut po trzynastej. Postanowił jednak nie walczyć z sennością. Odprężył się pozwalając się porwać Morfeuszowi.

Obudził go delikatny dotyk na jego brzuchu. Długie palce pieściły jego rozgrzaną od snu skórę, co jakiś czas zahaczając o sutki. Jęknął wyginając się w ich stronę. Czuł jak jego oddech przyśpiesza, a ciało zaczyna płonąć z podniecenia. Powoli uchylił powieki, ale widok zasłoniły prawie białe włosy, gdy ich właściciel zaczął całować jego szyję. Zajęczał głośniej i z powrotem zamknął oczy, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Miękkie usta delikatnie przygryzły skórę i zaczęły się kierować w stronę jego ucha. Ciepły oddech owiał wilgotne ślady, wywołując u niego przyjemny dreszcz, który przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

\- P-profesorze?

\- Hymm?

\- Co pan robi? – Wygiął się mimowolnie w stronę dłoni Woulda, gdy jego sprawne palce szarpnęły jego sutek.

\- A na co ci to wygląda?

\- Ach! A-a pani Pomfrey?

\- Wyszła. A dzieciaki jeszcze śpią.

Lucas przygryzł ucho chłopaka i zaraz possał je miękko, by złagodzić ból. Z ust Harry'ego zaczęły wydobywać się głośniejsze jęki. Poczuł, że mężczyzna podciąga wyżej jego koszulkę i zaczyna całować każdy kawałek jego klatki piersiowej. Wszystkie te pocałunki były jak muśnięcia skrzydeł motyla. Delikatnie usta Woulda zaczęły kierować się w dół, w stronę miejsca, które tak bardzo domagało się uwagi. Mężczyzna jednak ominął je i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Chłopak popatrzył na niego zamglonymi z pożądania oczami i zaraz skrzywił lekko, gdy Would uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Profesorze?

\- Taak?

\- Dlaczego pan przestał?

\- Hymm... A co mam robić, Harry?

\- Kontynuować! – jęknął chłopak i spojrzał na Woulda ponaglająco.

\- Co mam kontynuować? – Nauczyciel oparł policzek o udo Pottera i spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi zadziornie oczami.

\- Niech mnie pan dotknie!

\- Dotknąć? A gdzie? – zachichotał Would widocznie dobrze się bawiąc. Przejechał opuszkami palców po łydce Harry'ego podciągając lekko do góry nogawkę. – Tutaj?

\- Wyżej...

\- Tu? – dotknął jego wewnętrznej części uda.

\- Wyżej, proszę!

\- Hymm... Więc tutaj? – przejechał dłonią po podbrzuszu Pottera. Chłopak jęknął żałośnie i wypchnął biodra do góry błagając o dotyk właśnie w tamtym miejscu. Lucas zachichotał cicho i chwycił miednicę chłopca, przytrzymując ją w miejscu. Spojrzał w oczy Willowa uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem i pochylił się muskając nosem jego krocze. Harry stłumił pięścią krzyk i wygiął się w łuk błagając o więcej.

\- Czy tak dobrze, maleńki?

\- Taak, więcej, proszę...

\- Co tylko zechcesz – wyszeptał nauczyciel i chwycił gumkę dresowych spodni chłopca i ściągnął je z niego. Ułożył się pomiędzy nogami Harry'ego i znowu musnął nosem jego krocze. Uśmiechnął się lekko na widok gwałtownej reakcji chłopca i zaczął sunąć ustami po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud. Gdy dotarł do jego stóp ostrożnie zdjął z nich skarpetki i ucałował każdy paluszek z osobna. Przesunął językiem po podeszwie stopy chłopca z rozbawianiem słuchając jego chichotu.

\- Profesorze! Proszę!

\- No, już dobrze – zamruczał blondyn i pochylił się nad chłopcem, całując go delikatnie w usta. Tymczasem jego dłoń wślizgnęła się ponownie pod koszulkę Willowa i po chwili również leżała na ziemi obok spodni i skarpetek. Woudld odchylił się lekko, mierząc Pottera pożądliwym wzrokiem. – Co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić?

\- Najlepiej niech mnie pan dotknie – jęknął.

Lucas uśmiechnął się delikatnie z czułością. Pochylił się i krótko pocałował ucznia, by następnie musnąć wargami jego płaski brzuch i zacisnąć zęby na gumce jego bokserek. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, widząc szok na twarzy Willowa. Sekundę później materiał okrywający intymne miejsca chłopaka upadł z cichym szelestem na ziemię.

Would uśmiechnął się szerzej i usadowił się pomiędzy nogami chłopca, kładąc się na brzuchu. Na twarzy Pottera pojawiły się mocne rumieńce, ale mimo zażenowania nie zacisnął ud. Odwrócił za to wzrok i zamknął oczy, wyczekując ruchu nauczyciela.

Blondyn jednak się nie spieszył. Wodził opuszkami palców po podbrzuszu chłopca, po jego udach i łydkach czekając, aż Harry spojrzy na niego.

W końcu Willow spojrzał na Lucasa lekko rozkojarzonym wzrokiem i w oczach profesora pojawił się błysk tryumfu. Mężczyzna, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego, pochylił się i delikatnie polizał czubek członka chłopca. Harry jęknął głośno odchylając głowę do tyłu.

\- P-Profesorze?

\- Patrz na mnie. Chcę cię widzieć.

Potter skinął głową, nie będąc w stanie wydusić ani słowa. To wystarczyło. Lucas wziął w dłoń twardego członka chłopaka i zaczął go powoi pieścić. Willow starał się utrzymać powieki otwarte, jednak nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło. Opadały za każdym ruchem ręki profesora.

\- Pamiętasz, Harry, co ci nie dawno obiecałem?

\- Chyba n-nie...

\- Nie przypominasz sobie, co ci mówiłem ostatnio? A może to, że jak poprawisz się w magii żywiołów to dostaniesz nagrodę?

\- Tak... Mówił pan coś takiego...

\- Myślę, że to będzie wystarczająca nagroda – wyszeptał Would i wziął w usta członek Harry'ego. Z pomiędzy delikatnie rozchylonych warg chłopca wyrwał się krzyk, a jego biodra zaczęły gwałtownie podrygiwać. Mężczyzna przytrzymał je mocno nie zaprzestając czynności. Starał się nie zpuszczać wzroku z twarzy Pottera, na której widniała ogromna przyjemność. Przyspieszył ruchy ssąc mocniej. Sekundę później poczuł, że Willow zaczyna drżeć, a przez jego ciałko przechodzi fala przyjemniości. Z gardła Pottera wyrwał się krzyk, a usta Woulda zalała biała ciecz. Przełknął ją mrucząc cicho i podciągnął się, by pochylić się nad uczniem i pocałować go czule.

\- Było dobrze?

\- Yhym... – mruknął sennie Harry. Jego powieki powoli opadały. Jak przez mgłę poczuł, jak Would pomaga mu się ubrać, przykrywa go i całuje w czoło.

\- Śpij, dzieciaku, śpij...

Pierwsze, co usłyszał po przebudzeniu to radosny pisk któregoś z Huncwotów. Niezadowolony zmarszczył nos chcąc jeszcze chwilę sobie pospać. Czuł się wyczerpany. Stanowczo już nigdy nie pozwoli na coś takiego Lucasowi. Chociaż... Chyba nie potrafił sam siebie okłamywać.

Westchnął cicho i uchylił powieki. Jego łóżko i cztery kołyski nadal były osłonięte błękitnym parawanem, chroniąc przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami innych uczniów. Na ziemi, przed łóżeczkami leżał kolorowy koc, a na nim bawili się Huncwoci i Severus, wydając z siebie radosne dźwięki. Przy nich siedziała Lily z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, trzymając w rękach niewielkie pudełko.

\- Eee... Lily? Co ty tu robisz?

\- Czekam, aż się obudzisz! Doprawdy, ile można spać? – uśmiechnęła się i wstała, podchodząc do jego łóżka. – Mam do ciebie taką małą prośbę, nie, raczej pytanie...: Co powiesz na kilka kompromitujących zdjęć? – spytała pokazując mu trzymane pudełko, które okazało się być aparatem i wskazując na bawiących się malców.

\- Ten staroć potrafi robić zdjęcia? – zdumiał się chłopak. Lily wydęła policzki i szybko uniosła aparat strzelając Willowowi zdjęcie. Z dolnej części urządzenia wyskoczyła karteczka, a gdy Evans pomachała nią lekko pojawił się na niej Harry. Zdjęcie było mugolskie, więc się nie ruszało, ale każdy kto na nie spojrzy, będzie widział zdumienie na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Nie uważasz, że to trochę nie fair względem nich? Nie potrafią się obronić – zapytał chłopak, choć musiał przyznać, że pomysł mu się podoba.

\- A czy fair było to, że na trzecim roku wlali mi farbę do kremu i przez cały tydzień chodziłam z różową twarzą?

\- Dobra, nie byli okej względem ciebie, ale...

\- Nie chcę nikomu pokazywać tych zdjęć – powiedziała poważne. – Będą tylko ubezpieczeniem. Jakby przyszedł im do głowy głupi pomysł na zrobienie mi albo tobie kawału, to będą musieli liczyć się z tym, że te fotki ujrzą światło dzienne.

\- Rozumiem – uśmiechnął się Harry, a jego oczy błysnęły złośliwie. – Chyba to nawet dobry pomysł.

Przez cały dzień Lily siedziała z malcami i pstrykała im zdjęcia jak tylko robili coś głupiego lub słodkiego. Pod wieczór mieli już niezły stosik karteczek przedstawiających głównie Huncwotów w dziwnych sytuacjach. Gdy udało im się położyć ich spać, postanowili przejrzeć je i ewentualnie pozbyć się tych, które się nie udały. Rozwalili się więc na łóżku, kładąc na brzuchach, a przed sobą rozłożyli zdjęcia.

\- To jest słodkie – zachichotała Lily pokazując chłopakowi kartkę. Maleńki Syriusz patrzył na zdjęciu w aparat z ujmującą minką zbitego szczeniaczka. Harry zachichotał na jego widok, a po chwili w skrzydle szpitalnym było słychać tylko ich rozbawiony śmiech.

Zdjęcia były niesamowite. Jedne przezabawne (Lupin próbujący włożyć do buzi całe czekoladowe ciasteczko, Syriusz cały umazany w kaszce z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy) inne rozczulały (James drzemiący na kocu i ssący kciuk), a jeszcze inne wywoływały delikatny uśmiech (Severus stojący w kojcu i patrzący w obiektyw z oburzoną minką).

Harry z Lily postanowili podzielić się zdjęciami po połowę, by oboje mogli mieć jakiegoś haka na Huncwotów. Było już późno, gdy Evans stwierdziła, że już najwyższy czas iść spać. Pożegnała się z Willowem, wzięła swoją kupkę fotografii i wyszła z pomieszczenia, mając nadzieję, że po drodze nie wpadnie na żadnego nauczyciela.

Grubo po północy Harry'ego obudził głośny płacz. Uniósł zaspany głowę i zerknął w stronę kołysek. W jednej z nich stał Syriusz z twarzyczką zalaną łzami. Willow westchnął cicho, podszedł do malca i wziął go na ręce.

\- Co jest, Syri? Zły sen? – spytał miękko, kołysząc Blacka w ramionach. Ale chłopczyk nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przestać płakać. Potter jęknął przerażony. Lucasa nie było, pani Pomfrey śpi jak zabita w swoim gabinecie... Co on ma teraz robić?

Usiadł skrzyżnie na łóżku i ułożył chłopca w ramionach jak niemowlaka. Zaczął go delikatnie kołysać, ale po paru minutach wiedział, że to nic nie da. Płacz nie cichł.

\- Syri, proszę, cichutko. Przecież wszystko jest ok.

Pomysł wpadł mu do głowy nagle. Pamiętał jak nie raz jego kuzyn Dudley budził się w nocy i płakał. Wtedy jego ciotka przychodziła do niego i śpiewała mu cicho, a chłopak prawie od razu się uspokajał. Nie było ważne dla niego, że Petunia miała okropny głos. Ważne, że była.

Szybko zaczął przeszukiwać w głowie piosenki, które mógłby zanucić Syriuszowi. Po paru chwilach zaczął niepewnie:

\- _My tears run down like razorblades, And no, I'm not the one to blame, It's you ' or is it me?{...}*_

Syriusz powoli zaczął się uspokajać, aż w końcu ucichł zupełnie, wtulając twarzyczkę w koszulkę Harry'ego. Potter westchnął i ułożył się na boku, starając się nie obudzić malca. Otoczył go ramieniem, by nie sturlał się z łóżka podczas snu i pozwolił sobie zasnąć.

Obudził się gwałtownie, choć nie był pewny z jakiego powodu. Nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło, więc stwierdził, że to wina jakiegoś koszmaru. Już miał się przeciągnąć, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na czyjejś klatce piersiowej, co więcej nagiej klatce piersiowej, i nie jest nią pierś Lucasa. Szybko uniósł powieki. Pierwsze, co zobaczył to niesamowita zieleń oczu jego przyszłej matki. Lily uśmiechała się radośnie.

\- Wrócili – pisnęła cicho.

Harry uniósł głowę i zerknął na osobę, na której leżał. Okazała się być Syriuszem. Chłopak spał spokojnie oddychając wolno i miarowo. Willow spojrzał na kołyski, w których jeszcze wieczorem leżały półtoraroczne bobasy i aż zasłonił usta ręką, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Chłopcy nadal leżeli w łóżeczkach, ale w dość dziwnych pozycjach. Jedna noga Remusa była przewieszona przez barierkę, Severus leżał skulony, a James...

\- Czy on jest nagi? – spytał z rozbawieniem Harry zerkając na Lily.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się lekko i skinęła głową.

\- Wszyscy są nadzy, ale tylko James ma pecha i nie jest przykryty.

Willow zachichotał kręcąc głową.

\- Zrób im zdjęcia póki śpią – wyszczerzył się.

\- Jamesowi na pewno nie! Dostateczny szok przeżyłam – wymamrotała Evans. – Weź go czymś przykryj – dodała z jękiem.

Tym razem Potter nie potrafił się powstrzymać i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, budząc przy okazji Syriusza.

\- Ciiichooo – jęknął chłopak i nakrył głowę poduszką. – Która godzina?

\- Dochodzi dziewiąta – odparł Willow, zerkając na zegar.

\- Co? – Black natychmiast podniósł się do siadu. – Co ty robisz w moim łóżku...? Co ja robię w skrzydle szpitalnym?!

\- Nic nie pamiętasz?

\- Nie, a co powinienem pamiętać?

\- Może to? – spytała Lily, pokazując Syriuszowi jedno ze zdjęć przedstawiając właśnie jego, ubranego w błękitne śpioszki.

Oczy Blacka rozszerzyły się, a na policzkach pojawił rumieniec.

\- To... ja?

\- Aha. Powinnam was zabić za tą akcje z eliksirami.

\- Czekaj... eliksiry? Wiem! Szliśmy zamordować Snape'a... I... Cholera.

\- Napędziliście nam niezłego stracha. Zresztą nie tylko nam. Nauczyciele też się wystraszyli...

\- Ciszej bądźcie – rozległ się jęk od strony kołysek.

Harry westchnął.

\- Jim, zakryj się czymś, proszę.

\- Co się, do cholery, stało?! – wykrzyknął starszy Potter, budząc resztę.

Kolejne parę minut Harry i Lily spędzili na tłumaczeniu wszystkiego chłopakom. Ten dzień zaczynał się ciekawie.

* **Secondhand Serenade - It's not over (** Moje łzy spływają po twarzy jak ostrza. I nie, nie tylko ja jestem winny, Ty też, czy to jestem ja? **)**


	20. Chapter 20

Huncwoci i Severus mogli wyjść ze skrzydła szpitalnego dopiero w poniedziałek rano. Jednak zanim to zrobili musieli wysłuchać prawie godzinnego wykładu pani Pomfrey na temat uważania z niebezpiecznymi eliksirami.

Wyszli z pomieszczenia, starając się nie wybuchnąć za wcześnie śmiechem. Gdy minęli zakręt wpadli na Harry'ego i Lily. W tym momencie James i Syriusz nie wytrzymali i zaczęli głośno się śmiać. Willow popatrzył na nich, jak na idiotów, ale tylko pokręcił głową, nie komentując ich zachowania.

\- Idziemy? Wy macie dzisiaj wolne, ale ja i Lily musimy iść na lekcje.

\- Mamy wolne? – upewnił się Severus.

\- Tak – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna i ruszyła korytarzem wraz ze Snapem.

Harry westchnął i zerknął na Huncwotów z rozbawieniem.

\- Tylko nie rozwalcie wieży, jak mnie nie będzie. Jak przyjdę to pokażę wam, co musicie nadrobić.

Chłopcy jęknęli głośno i popatrzyli na Willowa z urazą.

\- Właśnie zniszczyłeś nam dzień – wymamrotał James.

\- Nie marudźcie – ofuknął ich chłopak, w duchu głośno chichocząc. – Pogadamy, gdy wrócę.

Siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym już od prawie czterech godzin. Huncwoci zawzięcie skrobali piórami po pergaminach, pisząc esej na transmutacje. Lily i Harry siedzieli na przeciwko nich z rozbawionymi uśmiechami na twarzach, zerkając na siebie co jakiś czas.

Nagle Syriusz rzucił pióro, jak najdalej od siebie i z jękiem walnął czołem o stolik.

\- Mam dość - warknął z cierpiętniczą miną.

\- Dajesz, Syri. Zostało się jeszcze jakieś pół stopy – zachichotał Harry i podał Blackowi coś do pisania. Chłopak jęknął i pokręcił zrezygnowany głową. Jego czarne włosy zakryły jego twarz i wpadły do oczu.

\- Remus...? – zajęczał chłopak.

\- Nie zrobię tego za ciebie – warknął Lupin, nie przestając pisać.

\- Ale... ok, ale ja chciałem spytać, którego dzisiaj jest?

\- Hymm... 2 października, a czemu? – odpowiedział Lunatyk i zerknął na przyjaciela.

\- Jak to, czemu? – ożywił się nagle Black. – W ten piątek jest Noc Pojedynków!

\- Co jest? – zdumiał się Harry.

\- Noc Pojedynków. Nie słyszałeś o tym?

\- Nie – wymamrotał chłopiec. – Kiedy to jest?

\- W nocy z pierwszego piątku października na sobotę – powiedział Syriusz, patrząc na młodszego czarodzieja z błyszczącymi oczami. – Zaczyna się o 19, a kończ sobotę. Można wyzwać na pojedynek każdego, absolutnie każdego! Nawet nauczyciela!

\- Taa. Pamiętasz, jak wyzwaliśmy na pojedynek Dumbledore'a? – wyszczerzył się James, odkładając pióro i rozmasowując dłoń. – To było epickie!

\- Pokonał waszą dwójkę w dwóch ruchach – zachichotała Lily.

\- I co z tego? – ofuknął ją Łapa. – Ważne, że z nim walczyliśmy, nie?

\- I wszystkie klasy w tym uczestniczą? – zapytał Harry, któremu coraz bardziej podobał się ten pomysł.

\- Nie – mruknął Lupin pakując do torby skończony esej. – Od piątego roku wzwyż.

\- Super. Piszę się na to – wyszczerzył się Harry.

\- A nie mówiłem – Black uśmiechnął się do Jamesa. – Zarezerwuj sobie jeden pojedynek dla mnie – dodał, spoglądając na młodszego czarodzieja.

* * *

Wielka Sala wyglądała niesamowicie. Stoły zostały usunięte, a przy lewej ścianie oraz tam, gdzie zwykle stoi długi stół Puchonów, ustawiono trzypoziomowe trybuny. Okna były zasłonięte granatowym materiałem, który nie wpuszczał go środka ostatnich promieni zachodzącego słońca. U sufitu wisiały tysiące jasnych świec. Na środku stał niewysoki podest do pojedynków, ozdobiony kolorami czterech domów.

Gdy weszli do środka, Harry aż przystanął, otwierając szeroko oczy z podziwem.

\- Wow. To wygląda...

\- Wiemy – zachichotał James. – Zajmijmy sobie miejsca gdzieś z przodu. Lepiej widać.

Skinęli głowami i chwilę później siedzieli już na wygodnych siedzeniach, wiercąc się z niecierpliwością. Harry kręcił się, oglądając dookoła w poszukiwaniu Lily i Severusa. Miał nadziej, że Snape nie odmów siedzenia tak blisko Huncwotów. Po chwili zobaczył ich. Szli obok siebie, rozmawiając o czymś z podnieceniem. Willow zaczął szybko do nich machać, podskakując na siedzeniu. Gryfonka i Ślizgon uśmiechnęli się o niego, w końcu go zauważając. Ruszyli w jego stronę.

\- Siadajcie – wyszczerzył się do nich, wskazując im dwa miejsca obok siebie. – Kiedy to się zacznie? – jęknął po chwili.

\- Za jakieś 10 minut – zachichotała Lily. – Jeszcze będziesz błagał, żeby to się skończyło. Nad ranem wszyscy będziemy wykończeni.

\- Taak, ale rano zaczynają się te najciekawsze pojedynki – odparł James. – Pamiętacie zeszły rok i pojedynek Dumbledore'a i McGonagall? To było niesamowite!

\- No! Myśleliśmy, że całą salę rozwalą tymi zaklęciami – dodał z entuzjazmem Black.

\- A... Jak się wybiera? No wiecie? Kolejność w pojedynkach?

\- Na siedzenia są nałożono zaklęcie losujące. Wybiera jedną osobę i ona może wskazać swojego przeciwnika – odparła Lily.

\- Cicho! Zaczyna się – wyszczerzył się Lupin.

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu szybko zajęli miejsca, gdy do środka weszli nauczyciele ubrani w luźne stroje, idealne do pojedynków. Dumbledore stanął na podeście i uśmiechnął się szeroko do zgromadzonej młodzieży.

\- Witam wszystkich na corocznej Nocy Pojedynków! Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy będziemy się dobrze bawić.

Przez następne 10 minut profesor McGonagall odczytywała im wszystkie zasady zapisane na długim pergaminie. Większość była oczywista („Zakaz używania zaklęć niewybaczalnych i czarnomagicznych"), więc Harry po chwili wyłączył się przymykając oczy. Nagle poczuł, że Lily lekko trąca go w ramię.

\- Zaczynają losować – pisnęła cicho. Wszyscy nauczyciele siedzieli już na trybunach ustawionych tam, gdzie stał stół prezydialny. Tylko Dumbledore stał jeszcze na podwyższeniu i właśnie machał lekko różdżkę.

\- A więc zaczynamy! – Powietrze zadrżało delikatnie i wszyscy czekali w napięciu na pierwszego walczącego. Nagle Krukonka z 7 roku pisnęła i uniosła w górę błyszczącą na złoto rękę.

\- Zapraszam! – wykrzyknął Dumbledore i zaczęła się Noc Pojedynków.

Większość walk trwała mniej niż 5 minut, ale i tak były niesamowicie ciekawe. Ranni trafiali do niewielkiej salki przylegającej do Wielkiej Sali, a tam czekała pani Pomfrey z najpotrzebniejszymi eliksirami. Na razie wszyscy z niej wracali i siadali na swoje miejsca przyglądając się kolejnym pojedynką i licząc na to, że znowu zostaną wybrani.

Jak na razie żaden z Huncwotów nie został wylosowany, a Harry bardzo się z tego cieszył. Gdy szedł z nimi do Wielkiej Sali sprzeczali się, który pierwszy wyzwie jego, Harry'ego, na pojedynek. Poza tym był pewny, że po pojedynku ze Snapem*, który notabene wygrał w wielkim stylu, nie tylko jego przyjaciele będą chcieli go wyzwać, ale też Ślizgoni. I nie mylił się.

Koło 21 został wylosowany Avery, a zaraz po nim Nott, którzy chcieli jego na przeciwnika. Nie były to długie czy spektakularne pojedynki, ale mimo to Harry był po nich bardzo zmęczony. Robił wszystko, by wygrać i zetrzeć ten ohydny uśmieszek z twarzy starszych chłopaków. Nie było mu dane po tym odpocząć, bo trzy walki później została wybrana Lily. Dziewczyna zapiszczała głośno unosząc błyszczącą rękę.

\- Chodź, Harry. Teraz walczysz ze mną.

Willow westchnął, ale nie oponował. Stanął naprzeciw koleżanki na podium i wyjął różdżkę. Walka była zażarta i Harry wiele razy musiał powstrzymać się od użycia magii powietrza, by znokautować przyszłą matkę. Koniec końców udało mu się jednak rozbroić ją i zwalić na podłogę. Widownia biła głośno brawo, a Huncwoci wykrzykiwali jego imię, podskakując na siedzeniach. Młodszy Potter uśmiechnął się do nich, starając się ukryć fakt, że słabo się czuje. Kręciło mu się lekko w głowie i z trudem udało mu się dojść na trybuny i usiąść na swoim miejscu. Miał szczęście i nikt tego nie zauważył. Odetchnął lekko i w końcu opanował karuzelę w swojej głowie.

Około północy na Sali pojawiły się sześcioosobowe stoliki i każdy usiadł, by coś zjeść. Harry zajął miejsce wraz z Lily, Severusem i trójką Huncwotów (Peter już się zmył do dormitorium, bo chciał iść spać). Podane były różne kanapki, sok dyniowy i szarlotka na deser. Willow postanowił nie jeść za dużo, stwierdzając, że jeśli wyzwą go na kolejne pojedynki to lepiej, żeby nie miał zbyt dużo w żołądku. Poza tym, choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać, dalej nie czuł się za dobrze. Jadnak postanowił ignorować to i bawić się dalej.

W końcu skończyła się późna kolacja i wszyscy wrócili na swoje miejsca, czekając z niecierpliwością na kolejne losowanie. Stoliki zniknęły i zaczęło się.

Harry po każdym skończonym pojedynku błagał, by nie został wybrany ktoś, kto wyzwie jego. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jest aż tak bardzo zmęczony. Może nie powinien ćwiczyć z chłopakami zaklęć w Pokoju Życzeń tuż przed Nocą Pojedynków...

Jednak jego błagania nie były długo wysłuchiwane.

Koło pierwszej zaklęcie losujące wybrało profesor McGonagall. Ta już spojrzała na Dumbedore'a, gdy Lucas zerwał się z miejsca i zaczął jej coś szybko mówić. Kobieta najpierw spojrzała na niego jak na wariata, ale w końcu ustąpiła i rozejrzała się Sali.

\- Harry Willow! Zapraszam.

Młody Potter jęknął i zerknął na Woulda, w duchu życząc mu rychłej śmierci. Wstał starając się nie chwiać za bardzo i ruszył w stronę podestu. Nauczycielka jednak machnęła różdżką i obiekt zniknął.

\- Nie lubię na nim walczyć – stwierdziła.

Harry tylko skinął głową.

\- Posędziuję wam – wyszczerzył się profesor Obrony i podszedł szybko do Pottera. – Nie miej mi tego za złe – szepnął. – Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, czy to ja jestem tak słabym pojedynkowiczem, że mnie prawie pokonałeś na naszej pierwszej lekcji, czy to ty jesteś zwyczajnie silniejszy magicznie.

\- W porządku. Ale ostrzegam, że będzie mnie pan zbierał z podłogi.

\- Zobaczymy. Uwierz w siebie – wyszczerzył się Would i stanął z boku. – Dobra. Na trzy. Raz... Dwa... Trzy!

Zaklęcia wystrzeliły z ich różdżek w tym samym momencie. Harry musiał cofnąć się o parę kroków, bo fala magii chciała go powalić na podłogę. Zakręciło mu się lekko w głowie, ale zignorował to. Zaatakował ponownie z determinacją. Chwilę później zaklęcia śmigały to w jedną stronę to w drugą, a ani McGonagall ani tym bardziej Harry nie mieli zamiaru się poddawać.

Kolejne zaklęcie świsnęło blisko jego ramienia rozcinając rękaw koszulki. Czuł, że pot spływa po jego twarzy, a mięśnie odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Mimo to zmusił się do odskoczenia przed kolejnym zaklęciem i posłania w stronę nauczycielki swojej klątwy. Nie trafił i był coraz bardziej zmęczony. Kolejny raz już mu się nie udało. Czerwony promień uderzył go w klatkę piersiową. Poleciał na zamknięte drzwi Wielkiej Sali uderzając w nie mocno plecami i potylicą. Przed oczami pojawiły mu się gwiazdy, a różdżka wyślizgnęła mu się z ręki. Osunął się na tyłek z jękiem. McGonagall pochylił się nad nim i przyłożyła mu patyk do gardła.

\- Poddaje się pan, panie Willow?

\- Tak – sapnął chłopak, oddychając ciężko. Świat wokół niego delikatnie wirował. Przymknął oczy i poczuł, że nauczycielka zabiera różdżkę. W następnej chwili ktoś delikatnie podniósł go, chwytając za ramię. Harry uchylił powieki, zerkając na Woulda, który uśmiechał się kwaśno.

\- Wychodzi na to, że to jednak ja nie umiem się pojedynkować – mruknął profesor, prowadząc go do pani Pomfrey. Kobieta podała mu eliksir regenerujący i kazała na razie usiąść na siedzeniu i nie przyjmować już żadnych wyzwań. Nie było to jednak takie łatwe. Parę minut później został wybrany Syriusz i Harry nie był w stanie odmówić mu pojedynku. Walczyli kilka minut i w końcu Willow rozbroił Blacka i posłał na ścianę. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pomógł współlokatorowi wstać.

\- Wszystko ok?

\- Tak, ale pobiłeś moje nadęte ego. Właśnie ryczy w rogu mojego umysłu – wymamrotał Łapa, starając się przybrać minę wielkiego poety. Harry zachichotał i odprowadził go do pani Pomfrey (która zmierzyła go wściekłym spojrzeniem za to, że nie posłuchał jej rozkazu), po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce. Rozsiadł się wygodnie przymykając oczy i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy odpłynął.

Przebudził się słysząc głośny szum. Uniósł głowę, która podczas snu znalazła się na ramieniu Lily i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał swoją przyszłą matkę.

\- Dochodzi 5 i nauczyciele postanowili, że zrobią pokazówkę. Would, McGonagall i Dumbledore będą ze sobą walczyć.

\- W trójkę?

\- Dwóch na dwóch – mruknęła. – Sprzeczają się właśnie o coś.

\- Ciekawe, o co – mruknął Harry i oparł z powrotem głowę o ramię rudowłosej, przymykając oczy. Usłyszał, że dziewczyna cicho zachichotała, ale nie przejął się tym. Zignorował też przeczucie, że James będzie okropnie zazdrosny. W tym momencie miał to gdzieś. Chciał spać.

\- Harry Willow, do mnie!

Młody Potter aż podskoczył w miejscu, spoglądając na nauczycielkę transmutacji. Ta przywołała go gestem, więc chcąc nie chcąc musiał podnieść tyłek i podejść. Spojrzał na nauczycieli niepewnie.

\- Ja przepraszam, pani profesor...

\- Nie chodzi o to, że pan śpi, panie Willow. Profesor Would chce, żebyś był jego partnerem w tym pojedynku – oznajmiła kobieta z kwaśną miną. – Odmów mu, Willow.

\- Ja...

\- Mi odmówisz, Harry? – blondyn spojrzał na ucznia wzrokiem zbitego psa.

\- Eee... Dlaczego ja? –jęknął

\- Bo wiem, że umiesz walczyć. Proszę – błagał nauczyciel.

\- Noo, nich będzie – westchnął Potter, a Would w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Nie wiem, czy jest to najlepszy pomysł – mruknęła McGonagall.

\- Daj spokój, Minnie. Harry sobie da rady. Ręczę za niego – uśmiechnął się nauczyciel Obrony i ruszył w stronę drugiego końca Wielkiej Sali. Willow ruszył za nim.

\- Profesorze?

\- Oberwie mi się w pokoju nauczycielskim – mruknął Would, ale nie wyglądał na bardzo przejętego tym. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ogromnie go to bawiło. – Ok, Harry, obaj wiemy, że pokonanie Dumbedore'a i McGonagall to nie będzie bułka z masłem. Znają dużo więcej zaklęć i ofensywnych i defensywnych, ale nie wiedzą, że mamy tajną broń...

\- A mamy? – Potter spojrzał na Lucasa sceptycznie.

\- No, oczywiście! Oni nie mają pojęcia, że władasz żywiołami. Możemy ich zaskoczyć.

\- Więc mogę jej używać?

\- Pewnie, że tak. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie zrobiłeś tego dotychczas, ale nie wnikam. Wiem, że sobie dasz radę z wszystkimi żywiołami, bo widziałem jak ćwiczysz.

\- Jak to? Kiedy? – zdumiał się Harry.

\- Zaraz po lekcji ze mną poszedłeś nad jezioro. Wyczułem, że ktoś tam używa magii żywiołów, więc poszedłem cię trochę ochrzanić za to, że nie słuchasz i sam się uczysz, ale gdy zobaczyłem, że fajnie ci to wychodzi to uznałem, że daruję ci tą niesubordynację.

\- Przepraszam...

\- W porządku, ale jak następnym razem będziesz chciał się pobawić żywiołami to mi o tym powiedz na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś ci się stało.

\- Ok. Ja...

\- Gotowi?

Odwrócili się w stronę dyrektora i nauczycielki transmutacji.

\- Tak – stwierdził głośno Lucas, a do Harry'ego dodał cicho: - Magię żywiołów zostaw na koniec. Niech myślą, że mają przewagę.

Willow zachichotał, kręcąc lekko głową, ale nie sprzeciwiał się. Stanęli koło siebie, wyciągając różdżki i czekając na sygnał Flitwicka, który miał sędziować.

\- Gotowi? – zapiszczał mały profesor. – Na trzy! Raz... Dwa... Trzy!

W obie strony błysnęły zaklęcia. Harry pierwszy utworzył tarczę broniąc siebie i Woulda przed wrogimi czarami. Posłał klątwę w stronę McGonagall, zmuszając ją do uniku. Kobieta przystanęła na sekundę zdumiona faktem, że Willow o mały włos nie znokautował jej przy pierwszym podejściu. Jej zawahanie chciał wykorzystać Lucas, ale Dumbledore zorientował się w ostatnim momencie, tworząc tarczę. Minerva spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością, po czym oboje zaatakowali z jeszcze większym zapałem. Lucas i Harry musieli prawie cały czas się bronić. Nie mieli najmniejszej szansy na kontratak.

\- Dobra, koniec zabawy – warknął profesor Obrony, ustawiając przed nimi osłonę, która pochłaniała wszystkie zaklęcia przeciwników. – Odepchnij powietrzem Dumbedore'a tak, by znalazł się jak najdalej. Najlepiej żeby się przewrócił...

\- Ale...

\- Nic mu nie będzie. Dasz radę – zerknął na chłopaka z determinacją.

\- Tak, profesorze – odparł Harry. Nie czuł się jednak za dobrze. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie przewróci się w trakcie pojedynku i nie pogrzebie ich szans na zwycięstwo.

\- Ok. W takim razie, jak tylko usunę tarcze to zaatakujesz.

\- Dobrze.

Harry spojrzał na dyrektora, starając się skupić. Rękę, w której nie miał różdżki zaciskał raz po raz w pięść. Musi mu się dać. Musi. Gdy zobaczył, że pierwsze zaklęcie przechodzi przez tarczę i mknie ku Lucasowi wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i machnął nią mocno. Dumbledore poleciał do tyłu na jakiś metr i upadł na posadzkę. Niestety Would nie zdążył obronić się przed lecącym w jego stronę zaklęciem i upadł nieprzytomny na podłogę. Harry jęknął cicho. Został sam, a dyrektor zaczął się podnosić z ziemi. _Dobra, bez paniki._ Odskoczył przed kolejną klątwą i znowu zaatakował powietrzem. Ci, co nie zauważyli, co zrobił wcześniej, teraz doskonale mogli zauważyć jak jego oczy zmieniają barwę. Parę osób aż jęknęło ze strachu, ale Harry zignorował to. W McGonagall uderzyła kulka powietrza pozbawiając ją na moment tchu. Willow wykorzystał to i sekundę później kobieta leżała na ziemi, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Został tylko Dumbledore, który właśnie podniósł się z ziemi i stanął prosto, gotowy do dalszej walki. Staruszek machnął różdżką. W następnej chwili Harry aż cofnął się o dwa kroki. Przed nim zaczął się formować wielki ognisty wąż, taki jak ten z Ministerstwa, którego stworzył Voldemort. Potter opuścił różdżkę wiedząc, że na nic mu się nie przyda. Spojrzał z przerażeniem na dyrektora.

\- Poddaje się pan, pani Willow?

Tłum zastygł w milczeniu czekając na decyzje młodego czarodziej. Chłopak spuścił na moment głowę, a w jego oczach błysnęła determinacja. _Skoro wąż jest z ognia, a ja władam ogniem_ , podniósł twarz patrząc prosto w oczy dyrektora, _to nie przerwę walki w takim momencie._

\- Nigdy! – krzyknął i w następnej sekundzie musiał zacząć się cofać. Gad zaczął sunąć powoli w jego stronę sycząc wściekle. Harry przełknął cicho ślinę, gdy uderzył plecami o drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

\- Ostatnia szansa, mój chłopcze. Poddajesz się?

\- N-nie!

\- Cóż, w takim razie...

Wąż rzucił się w stronę chłopca, który uniósł z paniką ręce. Nastała dziwna cisza. Potter uchylił oczy, które nawet nie wiedział kiedy zamknął i aż zachłysnął się powietrzem z wrażenia. Gad przestał przypominać węża, stał się ognistą kulą. Harry nie zastanawiał się długo. Zamachnął się mocno i ogień poleciał w stronę Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor w ostatniej chwili odskoczył, ale Willow nie zamierzał rezygnować z dane mu szansy. Znowu machnął dłońmi i kula rozszczepiła się i otoczyła staruszka uniemożliwiając mu poruszenie się.

\- Poddaje się pan, dyrektorze? – wysapał chłopak, patrząc na siwowłosego z tryumfem.

\- Tak, Harry, poddaję się.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, mój drogi chłopcze.

Potter opuścił ręce i ogień zniknął. Nagle wokół wybuchły głośne brawa. Wszyscy aż podnieśli się z miejsc. Huncwoci krzyczeli najgłośniej, podskakując w miejscu. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie i ruszył lekko chwiejnym krokiem w stronę nieprzytomnego Woulda. Po paru krokach dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. W głowie mu huczało, a cały świat lekko wirował. Zatrzymał się przed nauczycielem, nie będąc w stanie robić ani kroku więcej. Adrenalina opadła i wszystko wokół niego zaczęło ciemnieć.

\- Harry...?

Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a i zdążył tylko zobaczyć jego zaniepokojone spojrzenie, gdy ogarnęła go całkowita ciemność.

Nie był długo nieprzytomny, bo gdy się ocknął nadal leżał w Wielkiej Sali, a co więcej na klatce piersiowej Lucasa. Najwidoczniej upadł na nią, gdy mdlał. W pomieszczeniu nie było już takiego hałasu jak przed chwilą, więc Harry uchylił powieki zastanawiając się, co się stało. Wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli na swoich miejscach patrząc na niego z niepokojem, tylko nauczyciele szybko szli w jego kierunku. Pani Pomfrey pierwsza dopadła do niego.

\- Jak się pan czuje, panie Willow?

\- W porządku – wychrypał chłopak i uniósł się delikatnie na łokciach. Lucas leżący pod nim sapnął cicho i uchylił powieki.

\- Przegraliśmy?

\- Nie wierzy pan w moje możliwości, sir? Jak pan może – ofuknął nauczyciela Potter. Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Czyli wygraliśmy?

\- Chyba tak.

\- Panie Willow, czy ja nie mówiłam panu, że ma pan nie przyjmować wyzwań? – odezwała się surowo pielęgniarka.

\- No, mówiła pani, ale...

\- Ale?

\- Nie mogłem przecież odmówić – jęknął Potter. – To byłoby tchórzliwe!

\- Ech, no już dobrze. Teraz najlepiej będzie jak wszyscy pójdą już spać.

\- Mesz całkowitą rację, Poppy – odparł Dumbledore i chwilę później młodzież posłusznie szła do ciepłych łóżek.

\- Profesorze? – Harry spojrzał na Woulda, który już zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.

\- Tak?

\- Czy... Czy widzimy się dzisiaj na dodatkowej lekcji?

\- Jeżeli masz ochotę to nie widzę problem, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Jakim?

\- W tym momencie idziesz do łóżka i śpisz – wyszczerzył się Would patrząc na chłopaka miękko.

\- Ok. To... Do zobaczenia, profesorze.

\- Dobranoc, mój mały.

* * *

*chodzi o ten podczas lekcji Obrony


End file.
